


Eleni me ta Kokkina (Eleni in the Red)

by LittleGreekLover



Series: Eleni me ta Kokkina [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, British Comedy, Cyprus has a different surname than the official one, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Elevator Sex, Everybody wants to be a cat!, F/M, Greece has some crazy theories and no he isn't smoking pot either!, Greek mythology should come with its own set of warning tags!, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, Queens Chair sounds nice until you get launched into a wall!, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romantic Comedy, everybody was kung fu fighting!, silly adventures, there's a reason why england and france tried to call greece the king of hornyness, this is why you shouldn't drink so much wine, watch out for Arthur's potty mouth!, why are the nations such nosey parkers?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGreekLover/pseuds/LittleGreekLover
Summary: Eleni had been invited by her landlord and boss, Arthur Kirkland (personification of the UK)to be his "Plus One" at a Europeans Nations Ball.  As a platonic friend mind you, nothing more, nothing less. There is a slight problem though: Eleni doesn't remember what happened that night, except for a few fractured memories. Some that involve the mysterious and rather charming Herakles Karpusi (personification of Greece)! Luckily for her, some of the Nations captured that night on film! One thing is for certain: A red dress caused a big ruckus, good grief!
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), England & France (Hetalia), Greece (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Eleni me ta Kokkina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555132
Kudos: 3





	1. Where is my mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Chapter 1 of this Self Insert fic! Yep, sorry folks, the OC is a self insert! *insert the sound of tumbleweeds blowing along here*. If you're still here and fancy a wild read about a normal human caught up in a strange situation with Nations, and in a very unlikely romance? Go ahead and read on! English translations will appear next to Greek words. The Greek is written using English language but with accents for pronunciation. (I don't have a Greek keyboard, sorry!) My knowledge of the Greek language is conversational (Greek-Cypriot growing up in the UK and being bilingual, yay!). My French is admittedly abysmal but I did try. If you'd like to correct me nicely in the comments, please do and I will edit the fic! There's a lot of British phrases and British spelling here too. Also, thoughts will appear in Italics. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy the ride! Strap yourselves in lads and Mind the Gap!

“Ugh well I’m glad that’s over,” Arthur Kirkland grumbled as he unlocked his front door and stumbled inside. Behind him, his tenant and part-time secretary Eleni steadied him so he wouldn’t fall, and followed him inside.

“D’you want a brew, Arthur?” Eleni asked, as Arthur gracefully flopped backwards into his armchair.

“Please,” Arthur replied, as Eleni made her way into the kitchen. “Brew” being Mancunian British for “cup of tea”. She filled the kettle for two people, and set it to boil. As the kettle rumbled, her brain tried to play through all the events that had happened in the last 48 hours. It was all so unbelievable, she was sure it was a nightmare. A Ball had been held in Paris for the faces that represented all the European countries. Arthur Kirkland, being the face of the United Kingdom, could certainly hold his own in the World. But now feeling like a laughing stock because of “Brexit”, Arthur really didn’t want to go to this ball by himself. Since Alfred F Jones was the face of America, and Kiku Honda was the face of Japan, neither of those: One obnoxious, and the other delightful gentlemen could be Arthur’s “plus one”. There was one option left...

And that’s how Eleni found herself attending the most intimidating party she’d ever been to in her life! She’d worn a red dress that was a little too long and she’d kept tripping over the bottom. A terrible memory of two Italians yelling loudly at each other, trying to get her attention. Someone shoving her onto the dance floor in front of the whole ball, wolf whistles piercing the air around her. Trying to help a drunken Arthur off the floor along with his French “friend”…or “frenemy” Francis Bonnefoy. They’d picked Arthur up in a Queen’s Chair, but ended up slamming the poor Brit straight into a wall! Then there was the hangover the next day, the mad panic rush to the Eurostar to get back to the UK, and the cramped train ride back to Arthur’s house from Euston Station in London. A nightmare indeed!

Eleni put her palm over her face and dragged it down in exasperation. Was it all a nightmare though? Some fuzzy memories with even fuzzier feelings keep trying to break through her brain fog. A warm and disarming smile. Pieces of conversation about the relationship between Chaos Theory in the Universe and cats. A voice as deep, rich and sweet as a cup of her favourite Greek coffee…

That tea couldn’t come quick enough! At least they’ll have peace and quiet now.

“Yooooo, Artie dude! Your American Hero is here!” boomed a fantastically over-enthusiastic and overwhelming man, who was obviously American.

 _Oh great, Alfred is here._ Eleni thought to herself with exasperation.

Now Alfred F Jones is something of an almighty hurricane, just like the ones that ravage Kansas and take away little girls to the land of Oz. Suddenly showing up, and after he leaves, you’re left with a feeling of “What the hell just happened here?!”. His personality is as bright as the sun, friendlier than a fuzzy panda, with crushing hugs and heroic intentions. Just don’t challenge him to a game of Mario Kart, if you want to keep the pots in your living room free from jumping off the shelves from an American Stomping fit of rage…

“Alfred you idiot, really? How do you keep turning up at my house unannounced and scaring the shit out of me?!” Arthur groaned in as equal exasperation as Eleni felt. Although she couldn’t see it, she could tell that Arthur had been pulled into a giant bear hug, from the barely audible and muffled “Gerroff me”. She could also tell that Arthur was secretly enjoying the hug. Despite the bickering and insults that Arthur always threw Alfred’s way, Arthur always had a soft spot for the face of the United States of America. Luckily for him, it wasn’t completely one sided. Why else would Alfred find opportunities to surprise Arthur, or get him to be the Robin to his Batman at a recent Halloween party? They didn’t call it “The Special Relationship” for nothing!

“Some party huh?” Alfred asked Arthur. A tired groan with plenty of annoyance from Arthur, was all Alfred needed to know. His laughter boomed throughout the whole house. If Eleni looked hard enough, she swore she could see a Unicorn and several pixies flinch at the loud noises.

“Oh hey hey, where’s your super cute little lady huh?” Alfred asked again, with a lot more enthusiasm. Eleni shrank in embarrassment. Alfred had never spoken like that about her before, mainly calling her “dude” because she was into the nerdy things he loved too. She saw him as a good friend, and she was sure he thought the same of her. However, if Alfred had got wind of what happened 24 hours ago, she knew it spelt nothing but trouble! _Why is this kettle not finished boiling yet?!_ Eleni fretted.

Several loud footsteps later and the kitchen door crashing open, announcing Alfred’s arrival. Too late to run now!

“Yooooo, Ellie!” cheered Alfred as soon as he spied Eleni by the kitchen counter. He raced over and crushed her in a bear hug too. Eleni’s reply should have been “My name is Eleni”, but it was so muffled, it was lost to all eternity in Alfred’s hoodie.

“Or should I say, ‘Helen of Troy’?” Alfred added suggestively. Eleni froze in confusion. “Eh? Sorry, welcome Alfred, but you what mate?!” Eleni apologised and remembered her manners, spluttering at the end.

“Girl, I know your name is Helen for real, and you’re Greek, but hot damn!” Alfred continues excitedly. “I saw what you did in that video!”

Eleni may as well rename herself confused.com.

“…video?” She asks, her eyes widening with horror and her thick eyebrow arching so high off her forehead that it’s about to launch into space. The kettle is finally boiling now and getting louder. The temperature in the room also feels like it’s boiling! Alfred gets out his mobile phone, tapping furiously into a messaging group.

“You gotta see this, totally hot action going on here!” Alfred said excitedly, as he tapped away at his phone.

Hot…action?! A memory flashes in Eleni’s brain like a lightning bolt, the kind that the gods Zeus and Athena used to throw in the myths of Ancient Greece. A crisp white shirt open three buttons down, revealing a tanned and toned muscular chest. Hips slowly swaying back and forth. The smell of sweat sweetened by musk and olives. A question husky and low in her ear:

“Χορεύουμε Τσιφτετέλι;” (Shall we dance the Tsifteteli?)

The kettle is really boiling now, full on piping hot and screeching. Eleni really feels that hot now with shame and internally screeching herself.

 _How much wine did I have to drink that night? Or was it rum? Rum always gives me memory blackouts, god damn it!_ She thought to herself, cursing her luck.

“Video?” a much more lively and curious Arthur echoes from the living room, and footsteps signal that Arthur is about to join in on Eleni’s embarrassment. Just as he enters the kitchen, the kettle’s lever pops up with a click, and Eleni whirls around to busy herself with making cups of tea.

“Er, tea, I mean coffee Alfred?” Eleni blunders, as she frantically reaches into ceramic jars for teabags. “Earl Grey Arthur?”

Alfred is busy bringing up a video on his phone.

“Oh, uh, Cola actually! Please!” Alfred responds absent-mindedly. Arthur responds with a simple “Please”, while peering his head around Alfred’s side to get a better look at the video. The video screen shows a still image of a mysterious dancer kneeling on the dancefloor bathed in violet light, with some people in the background clapping their hands, frozen in time. Eleni quickly grabs cups and a glass, sets the tea bags to brew, and pours the Cola. Her hands are shaking, making some of the cola escape the glass. As she’s wiping up the mess, trying to hide the flustered mess that she is right now, Arthur makes some light British conversation. In his own terse, and sarcastic way of course.

“So how did you get hold of this video? You weren’t at the party!” Arthur asks incredulously, one thick impressive eyebrow arching curiously and his arms folding into a pose of ‘I’m too old for this shit but I’m a nosey git!’.

“Well,” Alfred begins and takes a big breath. “I got this from Mattie…”

“Who?” Arthur asks, a bit bewildered.

“Canada. Canadia. Land of the Maple Syrup pancakes, Hockey, oot and aboot-“ Alfred drones.

“Oh right. Matthew! Yes of course…carry on!” Arthur looks apologetic. He always forgets the name of the face for Canada. Then again, so does everybody else…

“Where was I? Oh yeah! Mattie got it from some German dude called Gilbert, who got it from Francis, who got it from…?” Alfred lists but stops to think.

“Oh great, trust bloody Francis to be filming embarrassing videos,” Arthur groans.

“Bonjour mes chers!” a cheery French man calls out from the hall way.

“Speak of the devil” Arthur grumbles quietly. As he turns around, Francis Bonnefoy saunters elegantly into kitchen.

“What the bloody hell are you doing here Francis? Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?!” Arthur scolds the Frenchman.

“I see you are still hungover Arthur, you left your front door open!” Francis retorts back silkily, with the practiced ease of someone who has been bantering back and forth with Arthur for over 900 years. “Now I overheard mon Américain is here?”

“Yooo Francis!” Alfred rushes over to deliver another bear hug, and some hearty pats on the back. Eleni, forgotten by the other personifications of the nations, decides now would be a good idea to finish making her own cup of tea.

“Aaah, ma petite fille Grecque (Ah, my little Greek girl)!”

Or maybe not.

 _Oh Bollocks!_ Eleni curses inwardly as Francis practically skips over to her excitedly and delivers a kiss on each cheek.

“Hey dude, watch it! She’s totally taken now!” Alfred warns Francis jokingly. Both Eleni and Arthur glance at each other in confusion, and then at Alfred.

“What?” they chorus together.

“Oh come now, this is a customary greeting among mine and the Mediterranean people” Francis declares kindly to Alfred. Eleni nods in agreement. There’s certainly a lot of cheek kissing when she attends family parties. “Although, from what I have seen…” Francis drawls cryptically, and slyly turning his head to face Eleni, “she was taken at the party!”

More fractured memories cloud Eleni’s vision. A challenging stare from green eyes with flecks of gold. Pivoting around another body whilst swaying chest and hips in a figure of eight. A calloused but warm hand enveloping her much smaller hand, leading her out from the heat to a starry filled night. More intense heat in strong arms and a searing kiss…

Maybe Eleni should be drinking a cool glass of Cola now too. With ice cubes. In an ice cubed filled bath. Preferably in the Antarctic ocean. But that’s a bit too far away, so the coast of Wales would be more ideal because the sea was freezing there even in the Summer! That is how desperate she is to cool down!

“Er, of course I was taken, I-I was Arthur’s Plus one?” Eleni stutters, and quite flustered.

Arthur nods and hums in agreement, but is quick to add “Not my girlfriend mind you, just my plus one! Another Brit to the party eh, heh heh” he chuckles nervously.

“ **Was** your Plus One mon cher, **was** ” Francis re-iterates, again with the cryptic nonsense. “And if I remember correctly, it was the nation of her heart who came to claim her!” Francis adds, dramatically swooning.

 _Claim me? No one owns me thank you!_ Eleni thought, getting very angry mentally at the thought of her freedom being taken away from her and being owned by a man. She really isn’t Helen of Troy thank you very much! _And what’s this romantic crap about ‘Nation of my heart’?_ she thought indignantly. Arthur Kirkland is the personification of the UK, her birth home. Arthur may be her landlord and she pays rent to him, but in reality Arthur is like a Big Brother type to her. There may have been some flirting with him at the beginning of their friendship, when they were both drunk, but nothing more.

Then there is Kyrié (Mr) Iácovos Kyprianou, the personification of Cyprus, her family’s birth home. Iácovos is a warm and friendly chap by Eleni’s standards, just like her Uncles and cousins. Always waving off her referring to him as “Mr” , and saying “Please, call me Thié (Uncle)”. Whenever Eleni attends the European meetings to take notes for Arthur and she runs into the Cypriot Nation, Kyrié Iácovos refers to Eleni as “Góri” (daughter), a friendly term for a Greek girl or woman. Greek.

 _Wait. Stop the bus!_ Eleni’s thoughts come to a grinding halt.

In Cyprus, they speak Greek. They fly the Greek flag, lovingly referred to as the “Galanólefki” (the Sky Blue and White). They learn the Greek National Anthem, which celebrates the joy of Freedom. Another memory interrupts this train of logic.

On a hill overlooking Paris under a starry night, the words of a very different country’s national anthem are being sweetly sung to a handsome man with chin length messy brown hair, tousled further by the breeze. He looks and listens in rapture. The warm and disarming smile returns as the words “Hail o hail Liberty” in his native language are serenaded to him. The anthem comes to a passionate end. Eleni’s hands are enveloped in the man’s much bigger calloused hands. The man chuckles so warmly that Eleni feels it rumble in her chest. He leans closer to brush his nose against hers. Green eyes with gold flecks and long, dark lashes blink slowly, like a cat showing affection. Eleni holds her breath. Two words lovingly whispered to her:

“Bravo Góri”

“Helloooo? Earth to Helen?” a booming and very non-Greek voice interrupts Eleni’s reverie, and Alfred waving his hands madly in her face gets her attention.

“Are you alright love?” Arthur asks, uncharacteristically worried. “Did you remember something?”

“From the enraptured look on her face, she must have remembered something from that night,” Francis muses, swishing the wine in his glass in a circle. _Wait, when did Francis get a glass of wine?!_ Was Eleni really that lost in thought that time had fast-forwarded 10 minutes? Or had Arthur secretly brought out a Tardis from Doctor Who and travelled in time for a laugh? Don’t be fooled by Arthur’s apparent stiff upper lip. He is as much of a sci-fi nerd as Alfred!

Francis steps carefully over to Eleni, who is so embarrassed at being caught out that she picks up her tea cup and sips from it. Without the milk. Cue her eyes popping out of her head and spluttering:

"HOTTATAHOTHOTATAHOT!" Too bad for her that everybody sees this, with Arthur chuckling away, and Alfred doubling over in laughter, slapping his knees. Oh well. It could be a lot worse. A certain other nation could have seen this disaster unfold…

“Did you remember, ma Cherie?” Francis gently asks Eleni, and tilts his head curiously. Another step closer. Two words lovingly whispered to her: “Votre Hercule”

Now, it’s been a long time since Eleni has been in a classroom learning French. She has forgotten what “votre” means. But Hercule? She’d never forget that name. Even if it was the Latin version of the Greek name. Hercule. Hercules. Heracles. Herakles!

Another memory pops up in her brain from 6 months ago. One minute, Eleni had been on her way to the ladies room at a European meeting in Berlin. The next, she’d felt someone much bigger than her collide into her. A warm hand catches her before she falls over. A powerful sensation over takes her senses, and time slows down.

The warm summer sun against her skin.

Visions of blue sea waves cresting on golden sandy shores.

The sounds of people with warm and rolling accents on the streets of a modern city with many ancient ruins.

The smell of Mother’s and Nouna’s (Godmother's) home cooking, and the taste of Greek food.

There was a deep vibration in Eleni’s chest, like the feeling of love. She’d felt a similar sensation before, the first time she met Arthur Kirkland. He felt like home. That’s how she’d guessed that he was more than an ordinary human being, that he was the human version of her homeland. But this feeling at the European meeting, was ten times stronger than anything she’d ever felt around Arthur. This, was like national pride and a deep love for a country that wasn’t her home, but ran in her blood. Written in her history. As this realisation hit her, a serious man uttering a quick but low “Sorry” in Greek rights Eleni up back to her feet. Eleni doesn’t see his face but she does catch his name badge:

Herakles Karpusi. Representative of Greece.

“Let’s roll the video!” Alfred bellows, like he’s announcing a stage show. A certainly interesting stage show is about to unfold. One with Herakles as the star of the show, and Eleni as his accidental co-star!


	2. The Red Dress of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Nations at Arthur's house, along with Eleni, gather around Alfred's phone to watch a video recorded by Antonio of Spain at the European Nations Ball. Some of Eleni's lost memories return to her. Why did she leave Arthur in the first place? Why are the Italian brothers fighting? And who is that impressive Greek dancer whipping up a storm on the dance-floor?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about Eleni: She knows bits and pieces of different languages because she learnt them in school: French, German, and Spanish. She learnt Greek from a young age in Greek School on weekends. She studied Japanese for a year at University as an extra module/elective.

The tension in the kitchen was high. Everybody waited with bated breath for Alfred to hit the play button.

"C'mon Alfred, please don't keep us waiting!" Arthur gruffly pleaded.

"Well I have seen it before, but...for the sake of ma petite over there going blue in the face," Francis pointed out to a scared stiff and holding her breath Eleni, "just play the video, sil vous plait!"

"OK, OK, you got it! Hot action is a go, woo hoo!" Alfred cheered. He hit the play button.

Nothing happened.

Everybody in Arthur's kitchen had crowded around Alfred, all eyes were glued to his iphone. Nothing but a little spinning wheel in the middle of the video screen. A few seconds passed. The little wheel spun a little more. For a moment, Eleni thought she might be spared from this embarrassing spectacle.

Until the video leapt to life, complete with whoops and cheers from the crowd at the party. Or rather, the dancer in the video leapt up to life. His arms spread wide like an eagle, he gracefully swept around the dance-floor to the beat of Zeibekiko music. Brown tousled hair whipped around and framed his jaw as he moved. He wore a clean and crisp white shirt tucked into black trousers, but open three buttons down to reveal a tanned and muscular chest. Long legs cut the air as he high kicked and swooped low to the dance floor. Eleni felt her heart flutter, as she caught a glimpse of the dancer's face. Dark eyebrows in a passionate frown, green eyes, a long nose like from a sculpted ancient statue, and the hint of a warm but disarming smile. The dancer was definitely none other than Herakles Karpusi.

Eleni's heart thundered with pride as she watched the personification of her forefathers' country own the dance-floor. He was clearly in his element. And in that moment, more lost memories from that night appeared in her head…

**24 hours earlier...**

"Oi, Eleni. Are you ready yet?" Arthur yelled, knocking on Eleni's hotel room door. They had traveled to Paris earlier on the Eurostar, and were staying overnight in a pleasant hotel. They'd packed their outfits and toiletries in overnight bags. Arthur thought that getting ready for the Ball would be a short and simple affair. Of course, he forgot that women will take longer to get ready. Especially when they want to impress!

At last, Eleni opened the door. Whatever Arthur was going to scold her for, died on his tongue as she stepped shyly out of her hotel room. Instead of her usual demure business suit with trousers and hair styled into a ponytail, Eleni wore something...very different! Her dark brown hair had been straightened, parted to the side and graced the top of bare shoulders. No glasses on her face, which meant he could clearly see her big brown eyes and long dark eye-lashes. Her make-up was simple and natural looking... except for the screaming bright red lipstick! She wore a matching long red dress in the style of a Greek toga , dipped down to her chest to reveal a hint of a "buxom bosom" as Arthur would call it.

Alfred had another and rather more fun name: Big glorious Boobs! That always made Eleni double over with laughter, and fall out of chairs doing so! She would then send Alfred a GIF of two Blue footed Boobies birds with blue webbed feet, and a text message that read "What a nice pair of Boobies!" Arthur would just stand there as an immature pair of idiots howled with laughter, trying not to laugh himself silly!

Back to the present day now, Arthur continued to "assess" (i.e. ogle) his plus one's attire. The folds of the dress around her waist cleverly hid any bulges but fit snugly on her hips. Two splits up the sides of the dress revealed her legs up to the knees. Flat red shoes with little bows at the front completed the outfit.

"Do I look OK?" Eleni asked shyly. "Is it a bit much?"

Arthur didn't say very much at all. He just grunted "It's...all right...We have to go now, c'mon!"

And with that, he spun around and began marching off to the lift, with Eleni trailing behind him.

**2 hours later...**

The Ball is in a lavish building, and the decorations of the equally lavish hall everyone is dining in keep catching Eleni's attention. She wonders if she is a real life Dragon, loving shiny things and hoarding whatever takes her hyper fixations at the time! _Oh and eating good food, yes that's definitely a dragon trait, right?_

The evening meal had been nothing short of amazing. More than 3 courses, with cheese boards, bread selections and mini desserts in between. Arthur was complaining that he was going to explode out of his suit at this rate! Eleni giggled and soothed Arthur, beginning to tell him terrible pun jokes to get him to smile. Unlike other personifications of nations who had sat in groups, like the rowdy Nordics (well, Abel of Denmark's booming voice and Toris of Finland's laughter), Arthur was just sat with Eleni. Until Francis literally glided past, put down wine bottles on their table, and slung his arms around the pair from the UK.

"Welcome mon ami Britain, and...mon dieu!" Francis began and startled when he caught a view of Eleni. It seems Francis had a lot more to say about Eleni's dress than Arthur did. As he poured more wine and sipped more wine, the looser his tongue got, and compliments began to turn...very seductive! Arthur's tongue was getting looser too. He was still protective of his little tenant and secretary though, chiding Francis for turning into a "lecher". Eleni was also sipping on wine, attempting to get over her shyness. But a nagging feeling kept tugging at the back of her mind. She felt the need to get up and look around.

Was she searching for something?

 _Or someone,_ the alcohol supplied.

The feeling felt like something was missing.

Whatever it was, she should perhaps, take a little walk through the dining hall in the Ball.

Go on an adventure!

When Arthur started arguing with Francis over something petty, Eleni took her chance. She slipped away from the table, and went for a wander!

Other personifications of the nations were now also up and about. Some had sat at other tables, like Feliks for Poland was chatting happily with his neighbour Tolys from Lithuania. The beautiful lady of Belarus was stalking a very scary but nervous Russian man! Eleni tiptoed carefully past that scary pair!

Suddenly, two young men jumped up in front of Eleni, startling her.

"Ciao Bella, how are you tonight?" one man with red toned brown hair with a long curl called out to her, clearly Italian. The second man also had a long curl in his hair, but with darker undertones and a darker personality.

"Oi brother, I saw her first!" he yelled at his brother, before turning to Eleni and upping his Italian Stallion charm!

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"I can take you out for Gelato?"

"Say, let's go dancing!"

"Get back you idiot, she's clearly into me more than you!"

"Lovino, please!"

Eleni watches this exchange quite horrified and clearly confused! If she remembers correctly, these two are the Vargas brothers, who personify North and South Italy. She's confused because she has met them before, but they clearly don't recognise her. Maybe it's the red dress? That darned thing is causing more and more trouble as the night goes on! Or is it her hairstyle, hair down instead of usually up? Or maybe it's because she left her thick black rimmed glasses back at the hotel? Eleni ponders these thoughts as the Italian Brothers continue to fight for her attention. Actually, it's getting a bit out of hand now with the Brothers practically shoving at each other's faces. Eleni really doesn't like this behaviour at all, doesn't want the brothers to fight over her! _What happened to being friends?!_

Suddenly, music starts to play, and people begin to make their way to the dance-floor. This gives Eleni an idea, and a chance to escape.

"Now now gentlemen, the, er, the music is playing! Let's go over and, er, dance together!" Eleni gets between the brothers nervously, smiling as wide as she can. Stopping Lovino from hitting his more gentle brother Feliciano, she promptly waves with a "Ciao" of her own, and frog marches straight to the dance floor!

After a few instances of tripping up over the bottom of the dress, Eleni makes it to the dance-floor area eventually. Belatedly, she realises that she is currently partner-less. Arthur isn't around here.

 _He's probably still back at the table being a drunken pain with Francis_ , Eleni thinks to herself. Rolling her eyes at the thought, she scans the dance-floor.

A crowd has gathered, who are currently blocking her view of the dance-floor. They're just stood there, clapping their hands in time to the music. Are they watching something? Eleni gathers some Dutch, or rather Greek Courage, and gently pushes past the clapping onlookers. She doesn't get too far forward, before she stops herself in shock. The crowd are certainly watching someone rather than something. And that someone is doing rather impressive things on the dancefloor! Eleni watches in awe, as she realises that the dancer and the music are-

"He's very good, si Señorita?"

Eleni turns to her left, noticing who just spoke to her. It's the friendly chap who represents Spain, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!

"Yes, Señor Antonio, he is very good!" Eleni replies happily, in slightly broken Spanish. She hopes he heard her over the music! Antonio claps for a few more seconds, until he turns around back to her in amazement.

"Señorita Eleni? Is that you? I didn't recognise you!" Antonio becomes a lot more animated, but still clapping away. "You look very beautiful tonight!"

"Ah, ha, aw thanks!" Eleni replies, still not knowing how to accept compliments like this. "You look very smart and handsome yourself!" she compliments Antonio in return.

"Ah, but do I look as good as HIM though?" Antonio asks cheekily, pointing his finger at the wonderful dancer on the floor right now. Who is currently spinning around now with the speed of a peregrine falcon in flight, and the grace of a cat, whipping the crowd into a whooping frenzy! "You haven't taken your eyes off him since you got here!"

While that may be true, Eleni has a good reason. One she likes to think does not make her a lecherous pervert anyway!

"I left my glasses back at the hotel, so I can't see his face very well!" Eleni answers Antonio over the loud din and clapping.

"Oooh, that's a shame. I know you know him!" Antonio answers back, with a naughty twinkle in his eye.

"Do I? Who is it?" Eleni asks back, surprised. There is mischief brewing though, by the look on Antonio's face.

"Just keep watching amiga, you'll see very soon!" Antonio replies with a cheeky wink.

Eleni doesn't question that response. Maybe the wine has dulled her senses, she does feel rather tipsy and quite bold. She turns back to watch the dancer, admiring his form and clapping to the beat of the music. She has finally recognised that this is Greek music and the dancer may also be Greek.

Suddenly, she feels someone push her far forward. The sharp shove leaves her teetering right on the dance-floor...and right in the path of the dancer! At once, a chorus of wolf whistles starts. Embarrassed and flustered, Eleni is caught like a deer in head-lights when she meets the gaze of the dancer. Antonio was right. She does know this dancer. It was him that she was subconsciously looking for all this time.


	3. The Zeibekiko Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three nations and Eleni watch more of the video recording. What begins as an invitation to dance the Zeibekiko with the Nation of Greece, turns into a courtship dance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mentions about Greek culture and history in this chapter. In a Zeibekiko dance, watch out that you don't get in the way of the dancers! My Mum told me when I was little that it's a dance that drunken Greek men do! Sorry Mum, that isn't true at all, it's actually a very expressive dance!  
> The bit about the Germans replacing the Greek flag at the Acropolis during World War 2 is true. There is a sign up at the Acropolis in Athens with this information written on it.

Eleni's memories had caught up to the video. Suddenly, Eleni appeared on the video screen, lurching ungracefully into view with arms flailing.

"Ooop, there she is!" Alfred F Jones announces loudly.

Eleni in real time next to him just plants her face in her hands in total embarrassment!

"She was pushed, I can see that" Arthur comments. "Who did that?"

"Well it wasn't me, I was unfortunately occupied with you" Francis teases Arthur. Arthur is about to start dealing out punches in a very un-gentleman like fashion, and more like his Pirate days! Luckily for everyone else in the room, Alfred interrupts.

"Quick look, you don't wanna miss this part!" Alfred yells with glee. Everyone looks back at the small screen, and even Eleni pries open her hands to watch.

In the video, Herakles Karpusi has realised who just stepped in his path. From a third person view, it's clear that he looks even happier now. So happy, that he reaches out a hand to the little lady opposite him. Said little madam puts her palms to her face shyly.

"Girl, quit bein' so shy!" Alfred scolds the screen rather than the girl next to him. Then, a small miracle happens. The girl takes Herakles' hand and they start to dance together. Alfred and Francis do a joint chorus of "awww!" Arthur just mutters "about time!". Eleni smiles and covers her mouth. If they think it looked cute from the side of the dancefloor in third person, they should have seen what it looked like from her point of view. It was nothing short of breath-taking!

**The dance-floor, 22 hours earlier...**

Eleni was struggling with her fight or flight response. She was stuck in the middle actually on Freeze Mode! As wolf-whistles pierced the air around her, she can only stare at the man she recognises as Herakles Karpusi. She is at once thrilled and utterly terrified. Thrilled to see the one nation she'd been secretly dressing to impress. Utterly terrified that she'd ruined his moment of glory on the dancefloor. She knows full well that you don't do that to Greek men, especially when they are dancing the Zeibekiko! And of all people, Herakles represents the Greek people as a whole!

But there is no anger, no outrage, and no calls to arms for Eleni's head. Thank goodness the days of the Spartans are just in the history books now! A brief look of surprise appears on Herakles' face, with a few owlish blinks. This melts into a smile that reaches his eyes, and flows into his body, leading him to lean towards Eleni and unfold his hand out to her. Eleni is so overcome by that beautiful smile and genuine warmth of the gesture, that she feels her hands fly to her face!

But now is not the time to be shy. The crowd certainly think so, the cheers and wolf whistles are getting louder by the second! _Come on, Greek Courage, don't fail me now!_ Eleni thinks desperately. Fueled by those thoughts and the earlier drinks of wine, she reaches out and accepts Herakles' hand. It's very warm to the touch, and she feels that warmth go straight to her heart. She lets Herakles lead her to the middle of the dance-floor. Somewhere in the crowd, there's loud cheering. But Eleni's rapidly beating heart drowns it out. She focuses on the man in front of her. It's time to prove she can dance too!

Letting go of Herakles's hand, she raises her arms to shoulder height, arched slightly in the eagle pose. Her fingers are poised ready to start clicking to the beat of the Zeibekiko music. It's slow, but passionately played and passionately sung. Eleni smiles back at Herakles, openly grinning and wiggling her eyebrows a little.

A challenge!

Herakles smiles a little wider and raises his own eyebrows.

Challenge Accepted!

The couple begin by pivoting around in a sweeping circle, and circling each other. Like two birds of prey in a flight courtship dance. Sweeping steps, taken in time to the music. Small hops, leading to legs crossing over and behind. Eleni is led straight back to Herakles, and pirouettes around him. Herakles responds by dropping down to one knee, and clapping to the beat of the music. Clapping for Eleni. This is his invitation to her to dance for him!

 _Well, who am I to refuse my countryman?_ She thinks. And dance she does.

There is more pirouetting and pivoting around Herakles. She notices his head turning to follow her movements. She gets a little bolder. She sways her hips from side to side, clicking her fingers, and pivoting slowly around in a circle. Herakles is still smiling at her warmly, eyebrows raised with a silent "Oh really?"

Someone yells "Go get him Gori mou!" Most likely Iácovos of Cyprus!

Someone else yells "Go Greece go!" Most likely Antonio of Spain!

Eleni gets even bolder. She steps closer to Herakles. One, two, One, two, three. She lifts up the lower part of her dress, lifts up her knee and steps over Herakles' bent knee.

The crowd go bonkers! Even Herakles gapes in surprise! Especially when she does that same move a second time, this time stepping the other way.

When she steps away and glides around Herakles, he catches her giggling. He decides to rise up off from his bent knee, and circle Eleni again in wide sweeping movements. As if in sync, the pair take little steps towards each other, arms still outstretched like birds in flight. Unafraid and openly smiling flirtatiously at each other too! They're about to meet each other up close and personal… Until the music comes to an end.

The crowd on the dance-floor applauds far louder than before and they've somehow doubled in numbers too! When did that happen?! The spell breaks momentarily, and Eleni looks away to take a moment to breathe properly. Her heart is hammering in her chest. Not from dancing too much. Oh no, it's definitely from the handsome Greek in front of her, who is staring at her and resting his hands on his hips!

**Back to the present day...**

Alfred has seen this video recording before. But it doesn't stop him from blurting out "Oh my god!", "Holy Crap" and a noise that can only be described as the epitome of verbal keyboard smashing!

Meanwhile, Francis hums knowingly. Arthur on the other hand, is very quiet. The only sound he makes is a surprised "Oh Bloody Hell!" when he sees Eleni lift her dress slightly to step over Herakles' knee.

When the couple are almost toe to toe with one another, and the music stops, both Alfred and Arthur groan in frustration.

"Aw man, it ended too soon!" Alfred complains. "You guys didn't even get up close and personal!"

"For once, I agree with Alfred. You spent too much time flitting around like a pair of magpies!" Arthur chimes in.

Eleni at first just laughs softly. But Arthur's words make her turn on him in anger!

"Now hold on a minute," she barks at Arthur full of indignation. "We're supposed to be dancing like Eagles, that's how you do that particular dance! It's improvisation, a conversation of movement and feeling between two people! I'm not going to jump into Herakles' pants straight away, I barely know him!"

The three personifications of nations look startled at Eleni's outburst. Arthur is the only one to have seen Eleni angry, and even he looks disturbed! Embarrassed, he backs down.

"Ah...sorry Eleni" Arthur mumbles, twiddling the handle of his tea cup. "I didn't know it was so important, or had that much meaning."

"Yeah, that's pretty cool actually" Alfred chimes in. "The more ya know!" he chuckles good naturedly.

Eleni breathes out harshly, then smiles. She accepted their apologies.

 _Didn't anyone notice how Eleni said she won't bed Herakles...straight away?_ Francis thinks cheekily. _She is implying she wants to do it eventually!_

But Francis doesn't want to incur Eleni's wrath again. He has seen angry Greeks before, and they are terrifying! He has seen Herakles angry twice in all of the years he had known him. The first time, when Herakles as a scrawny teenager lifted his weapon against the Ottoman Empire, and roared in the war for his nation's freedom. The second time was when Herakles watched the Nazis remove his national flag from the Acropolis in Athens during World War 2, and replace it with their own vile symbol of hatred. Herakles had been so livid, he fought viciously in the Greek Rebellion Guerilla movement to remove Nazi battlements. On the day that the Greek flag was restored to the Acropolis, Francis saw Herakles smiling again once more, and bright as the sun shining over his lands.

Francis breaks out of his reverie, only to find Alfred and Arthur bickering about whether the Lambada is either a legitimate dance, or just an excuse for pairs to play Twister up close and personal!

"It's not over yet", teases Francis.

"WHAT?!" chorus Alfred and Arthur in complete surprise. Eleni meanwhile, looks very uncomfortable. Constipated almost!

"Did you not watch the whole video mon ami?" Francis asks Alfred innocently.

"You mean, there's more?!" Alfred shrieks. "I thought it stopped there!"

Francis chuckles slyly. "Mon cher, check the video!"

Alfred takes a closer look at the video screen. Francis is right, they are only half way through the recording!

"Wow! I thought the first part was pretty hot! You and Herc got some real chemistry goin' on there!" Alfred teases Eleni, poking her side playfully.

"His name is Herakles, not Hercules! That's the latin name. Herakles is the Greek version" Eleni protests back.

"Hercules? You mean 'Hunkules'!" Alfred quips back, clearly quoting from the Disney film of the same name from 1997. Eleni just starts giggling helplessly.

"Oh no, here we go again," Arthur groans, "He's in musical mode!"

"Speaking of music, if you thought the music in their first dance was romantic...then wait until you see the next half of that video," Francis pipes up, attempting to push Alfred into playing the video with gentle persuasion.

On the other hand, Eleni looks panicked and is frantically shaking her head whispering "no no no no!"

"Why, ma Cherie? It is beautiful and very romantic what happens next!" Francis tries to encourage Eleni. But Eleni has clearly remembered now what happened next after the music ended. Her face is redder than a tomato!

"Go on Alfred, play the rest of the video. Let's get this over with. It can't be that bad!" Arthur is doing a double cajoling job here. Trying to get Alfred to play the rest of the recording, while trying to cajole Eleni into not exploding with horror!

"OK guys, round 2 of Helen of Troy stealing away Hercules is a go!" Alfred announces, with more cheer than his cheeriest cheerleaders!

A pained and stretched out groan of "Alfreeeed, stop bastardising the Greek myths again!" is all Eleni can manage, resulting in everyone in Arthur's cramped kitchen dissolving into laughter.


	4. The Tsifteteli Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the Nations and Eleni at Arthur's house thought that Herakles and Eleni dancing the Zeibekiko dance was the height of their romance that night, they are in for a shock! Eleni is in for an even bigger shock: apparently she can dirty dance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tsifteteli is a lot like belly dancing, and came from Asia Minor. It's great fun to dance with your friends. It's very flirtatious if you're dancing to impress a potential romantic partner, ulp! The pop song they are dancing to is "Mazi sou ke stin kolasi" (I'll go with you to Hell) by Giorgos Tsalikis. The Durex survey was a thing, Himaruya Hidekaz actually did did a manga strip about it. Fans of Giripan will know which one, high five to all of you who have read it!

When Alfred hits the play button again, this time the whole group are expecting a play delay. For the appearance of the tiny spinning wheel, that may as well announce "I see you shiver, with antici…pation!".

Except, the video launches straight away, with a blast of drums and a flute playing. This music sounds very Arabic, from the Anatolian influence on Greek music. The two dancers in the centre of the video look up in surprise to where the "DJ" is. They turn back to look at each other, with mischief sparkling in their eyes, and Eleni biting her lower lip. Herakles leans in to whisper something secretive to Eleni's ear.

"Dudes? What's happening here?" Alfred asks. He's so impatient! Also he can't read the mood.

"Well, clearly they have recognised that A: they've heard this song before, and B: Herakles is asking her a question. Am I right?" Arthur interjects with his own opinion, looking very smug and looking at Eleni for confirmation. Eleni looks up to see an expectant Arthur, Alfred and Francis staring frantically at her.

"Oh! Well, um, yeah you're right Arthur" Eleni shyly admits, scratching the back of her head. 

"Ha! I knew it!" Arthur crows triumphantly. As the rest of the video begins to play, Alfred pipes up again. 

"Wait, what did Hunkules, sorry! I mean.."

The group starts laughing again at Alfred's blunder. 

"I meant Hercules...wait, Hera-whatever, what did Greece say to you then?"

Eleni smiles wistfully,and ducks her head in embarrassment before answering: "He asked me if we can dance the Tsifteteli"

Alfred and Arthur's faces are still looking on questionably, and staring back more blankly than a blank chalkboard dropped into a black hole. Or Room 101, same difference!

"And...what is a Tsifee…?" Alfred begins, unable to pronounce the word.

"Tsifteteli?", Arthur finishes the question.

Eleni pulls up her hoodie to hide her blushing face and tries not to groan too loudly with embarrassment: "You're about to find out!" She says cryptically.

**The dance floor, 22 hours earlier**

Just when Eleni was about to say something cool and totally not fangirlish to Herakles, like "You're not half bad at dancing", or "So, do you come here often?", the music started up again. This time, from the drums and flute playing, it definitely sounded more Arabic. Far more exotic. And that meant more exotic and probably erotic dancing! Yet this song wasn't going to be Arabic, it was the opening to a Greek pop song, sung by a famous Greek pop singer. Herakles knew that, and judging by the look of recognition on Eleni's face, she knew it too! And that meant one thing…

Herakles leaned down low, and whispered huskily in Eleni's ear:

"Χορεύουμε Τσιφτετέλι;” (Shall we dance the Tsifteteli?)

Eleni bit her lower lip, and smiled knowingly at Herakles, giving him a subtle wink. Seeing her raise her arms up at shoulder level again in the eagle pose was all the answer he needed. 

If Zeibekiko dancing was considered to be a conversation between partners, then the Tsifteteli dance style was definitely a game for lovers. With the way the couple were looking at each other, a game was definitely afoot! Or to phrase it better: How much can we flirt on the dance floor before they throw us out for indecent behaviour?!

Eleni had performed this dance many times, at Greek family parties and weddings. However, she'd always danced with relatives and friends. She had danced with Herakles before, as a friend. This was her first time dancing with him...as a potential lover. Knowing that, made her heart beat faster, and her body want to move of its own accord. The drums began to pound to a dance beat, like a pounding heart beat. Eleni began to sway her hips from side to side with the rhythm. As the keyboards exploded into life, and the flute played out the song's melody, both Eleni and Herakles began to move at the same time. Eleni began to rotate her hips with practiced ease, legs moving slowly, switching balance from one leg to the other in small fluid motions. Eleni looked up to meet Herakles's gaze.

_What do you think of that, huh?_

Herakles may not be moving with obvious sensuality, but he is still looking very interested in her. 

_Show me what you can do_

Eleni decides to up the ante in her dance game.

She starts to sway her chest too, moving in half circles, side to side. Her arms making gentle wave motions and rise above her head, rotating her hands in circular, artistic movements. Her whole body is swaying in a figure of eight shape, chest moving one way, hips following after. 

_Look at my body_

Herakles is glancing up and down, from her face, to her gently moving thighs, and slowly back up to her face.

_I'm watching_

Eleni switches to undulating her body back and forth, her belly moving like a vertical wave gently cresting against a golden shore. Herakles's hip movements are a little more subtle than Eleni's, with his back arched slightly and more stiff, but undulating back and forth too. The pair are pivoting around each other now, but with no touching. The air between them though is fizzling with electricity, as their hips move erotically in each other's direction. 

Eleni smiles softly at Herakles, and emphasises the movement of her body rolling.

_Do you like this?_

Herakles looks at her sharply this time, squaring his already broad chest. Swaying and rolling his shoulders sensually with his arms spread eagle style, his rolled up sleeves revealing strong, toned forearms. Now he's giving Eleni a good show, and a challenge.

_Get over here. I want you in my arms_

Eleni raises her eyebrows, impressed. But, she won't be won over that easily. She's a little old school, and doesn't like to chase. So when the drum beat doubles in it's pounding rhythm, Eleni starts to pivot around on the spot, gently shimmying her whole body to the beat. Chest jiggling, hips wiggling. She glances over her shoulder, looking at Herakles slyly with another challenge:

_Come and get me then_

Herakles begins to move towards her, gently undulating his hips back and forth again, while clicking his fingers. He inches closer and closer to her, never taking his eyes off her. He works to get in front of her, and adjusts his stance so she can dance even closer to him. He blocks the direction she's moving to, and meets her surprised glance with a defiant stare:

_Where are you going, Micri mou? (My little one)_

Eleni grins widely, biting her lower lip at Herakles again. Instead of moving away, she moves even closer to Herakles. Her head is centimeters away from his strong chest now, their bodies are close enough to touch. Herakles is close enough to hear Eleni singing along to the pop song. Wait...she's singing the words to him!

"I'll hold you and kiss you, like it's our first and last time…"

Herakles's breath catches in his throat. He is used to serenading women, not the other way around! And though Eleni's voice against his chest is almost drowned out by the loud music, he wants to lean in even closer to hear her soft, sweet words in his ear.

Eleni is close enough to Herakles now, that she can smell olives and musk, mixed with sweat. Sweat usually smells rank, and something god awful to be frank! But here? With Herakles? He smells so delicious that she could eat him! Not in a cannibal way either, nudge nudge, wink wink! She's tempted to reach out and hold him, lay her head on his chest to see how hard, or soft it is. To listen to his heart-beat.

She is also terribly tempted to get even closer and move _directly_ against Herakles's body. Does he want that too? Can they do that? It's acceptable in dark clubs in the UK. But what would Herakles think if they got THAT up close and personal in public?

While Eleni is very aware that although religious attitudes in Greece are Orthodox Christian, there are also rumours that Greek sex is mind-blowingly passionate. A Durex survey in 2005 also rated Greece at No.1 for having the highest frequency of sex in the World! Bearing all of that in mind, she risks another glance at Herakles. He's got that warm but disarming smile on again. Yet he is so close now, if they undulate back and forth now, they will end up grinding together for real.

 _...oh what the hell_.

Eleni looks Herakles directly in the eyes, and sensually undulates her hips forward. To her delight, she grazes his thigh, and he reacts by closing his eyes in pleasure. Herakles closes his arms around Eleni's shoulders, as she reaches up to loop her arms around his neck. A slight shift in both their bodies positions, and this time they both attempt a sensual grind. 

Jackpot!

Eleni moans softly into Herakles chest, while he tilts his head back and briefly makes such a guttural groan that Eleni feels it vibrate throughout her whole body, like a volcano rumbling. Eleni looks into Herakles's eyes once he opens them again, feeling so many passionate and powerful emotions, temporarily losing herself in the green and gold colours. Herakles looks back into her eyes, smiling so warmly that Eleni feels like she'll spontaneously combust on the spot! Seriously, it should be illegal for a smile to be like the Sun! True it may be that you won't get Sunburn from Herakles's smile, but...do his lips feel like the Sun too?

The pop song ends, leaving Eleni and Herakles stuck in quite a sensual embrace! The music changes to a non Greek song. But the couple are still staring into each other's eyes, as if they're the only ones in the whole universe. Eleni is reluctant to break away. But, feeling like she is caging her beloved nation and restricting his freedom, she gently and slowly lowers her arms back down to her sides.

Only for Herakles to take her hands back in his, enveloping them entirely. He leans forward and whispers lowly with such sweet promise:

"Let's go outside"

Besotted, Eleni simply nods.

_Take me anywhere, as long as I'm with you._

Leading her with one hand, Herakles leaves the dance-floor, the lavish Hall, and the Ball altogether. He takes Eleni out to cool air, and a night sky full of stars.


	5. The Other Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nations went wild over Herakles and Eleni's impression of Dirty Dancing! But how will they react when they find out that there is another video with what happened next? Enter Pierre: the master spy!

The 3 nation personifications watch the second half of the video with a mixed bag of reactions. 

Alfred is glued to the screen and constantly gasping "Oh my God", "Holy Shit Balls", and the odd howling screech whenever he sees a particularly spicy dance move. 

Arthur has his hands covering his face, occasionally peeping and blurting the the odd "Bloody Hell", and screaming "What the Hell?!" when it gets too…"not safe for work"! 

Meanwhile, Francis is humming and chortling away as if everything is right with the world. "When life gives you 'lemons'...make lemonade!" he quips, waggling his eyebrows suggestively on the word 'lemon'.

Eleni doesn't need to watch the video. She knows what's happening just by hearing the guys' reactions! Mass screaming number one? When she started to shimmy for Herakles. Mass screaming number two? When she started grinding against Herakles. Mass screaming number three? Yeah, you get the picture!

The video ends with Herakles lovingly whispering to Eleni again, and leading her away from the Ball. The three nations are speechless at first, mouths gaping open and closing again when the words escape them. Eleni is a mix of too embarrassed and tempted to laugh her arse off because, well: Who knew that three men who are over 200 years old could still get flustered over one little lady in a red dress, dancing with her "hotter than a spicy Moussaka" sweetheart. 

Francis is the first to break the silence. 

"As you can see, ma petite was taken by Herakles after all!"

"So...THAT was the...Tsifteteli..." Alfred speaks his thoughts out loud. 

"Yeah.. that was...something…" Arthur agrees. Both nations are still dumbstruck that a dance like that exists. After that revelation, Alfred reverts back to his old self, like a Duracell bunny on rocket fuel!

"Wow! Dude! I mean Ellie, wait! Helen! How did you pull all that off? Where did all that come from?! I've never seen you do ANY of that before!" Alfred just excitedly fan-girls.

Eleni giggles in response and holds her hands up in surrender. "Well, there wasn't an opportunity. No hot greek music, no dance floor, no fancy ball to wear my dress to...and no sexy Greek man to dance with either!" she reels off an impressive list, and chuckles nervously.

Alfred sighs and shakes his head with wonder. He is about to sit down, when Arthur has a question for Francis.

"Oi, Francis, there's something I don't get."

"...OK Arthur, what is your problem, Big Brother France is here to help!"

"...good grief, what do you think this is, a talk show?!" Arthur grumbles. "Anyway. My question is, how did you film that entire...scene? You said you were with me for most of the night. How did you get hold of that video?"

"Aah, that is an easy answer", Francis drawls smoothly. He's still sipping on his wine.  _ Is that the first glass, or a new glass?  _ Eleni wonders. 

_ I hope Francis doesn't get drunk here, he might try doing the Tsifteteli for himself. Then we'll ALL be in big trouble!  _ Eleni has an internal panic.

"It was Antonio who filmed the dance," Francis declares, with a dramatic flick of his hair, for extra flair! 

"Antonio, Mr Spain. That makes sense, I saw him stood at the side of the dance floor, before I was pushed onto it," Eleni muses.

"So, did something happen to your memory or what? Were you drunk?" Alfred asks, wanting to get all of the juicy gossip.

"I, er, yeah something like that," Eleni admits sheepishly. "I drank wine to give me Dutch, er more like Greek Courage. Turns out that while it did give me courage...the trade off is that I forgot half of the night itself!"

Alfred laughs loudly at that, while Arthur drags his palm down his face muttering "Good Grief, I'm surrounded by idiots!"

Francis shakes his head at Eleni, who feels far younger in that moment than in her older adult years. Like getting caught drinking the punch at her family's New Years Eve party when she was 16 years old, and being drunk off her rocker from it!

"Well, have no fear ma cherie," Francis declares with some comfort. "We can unlock your memories from that romantic night with votre Hercule!"

"Oh? How so? Something like Hypnotherapy?" Eleni asks, quite intrigued. Her memory of the rest of that night is fractured. She can remember some parts, but they don't make any sense. Finding out the details would fill in the cracks. 

"Oh non non non," Francis chuckles good naturedly. "You see, Antonio is not the only one who filmed you that night."

Insert the squeaky, screechy sound of a record coming to an abrupt halt in a record player here. Francis's statement brings the whole room to a grinding halt. Even the Cleaning Pixie in Arthur's kitchen has stopped sweeping the cupboard top to listen!

"...you what now? There's... ANOTHER video?!" Eleni asks with a mix of surprise, dread and being out right creeped out! Who knew that having a romance with a personification of a nation would be so much trouble because of nosey nations!

"Yes ma Cherie. It was taken by...YOURS TRULY!" Francis joyfully declares with his arms splayed out wide. 

There is no rapturous applause. Or a trumpet fan fare. Not even a "ta-daa" on a kazoo! Just the sound of shocked silence from Eleni, Alfred and Arthur. Maybe a tumbleweed blowing past too.

"And how exactly did you do that Francis?" Arthur breaks the silence, completely unimpressed, complete with folded arms and frowning giant eyebrows. He'd be a lot more intimidating though, if he wasn't wearing a knitted vest!

"Yeah, Francis dude! Did you hire somebody? Use the French Resistance? Dude, I love this sneaky espionage stuff!" Alfred was getting over excited again.

"With the amount of spy films your Hollywood makes Alfred, I'd never have guessed." Arthur replies dryly and with more British sarcasm than Jimmy Carr.

The next few minutes involves Arthur pretending to be James Bond for Alfred. While the spy fan boys are busy quoting books and films, and tumbling over the sofa with their hands making gun shapes...Francis divulges his master plan to a very confused Eleni. 

"I had a little help from some old friends of mine." Francis begins to explain. "When we noticed that you and Hercule were flirting at the European meetings...non ma Cherie, you were both very obvious...Antonio and I hatched a plan to set you both up. With a little help from Iácovos of Cyprus too...oh you call him Uncle? Ah, se bon! (Oh that's good!) I helped him build the Bellabais Abbey you know...yes it is beautiful, of course!

I set up the ball with the hope that Arthur would bring you, and Iácovos would bring Hercule...they are like brothers you know, Hercule listens to him. Once you were both in the same place, we set up some music for Hercule to dance to. We hoped you would look for him...no Antonio didn't push you, it was Iácovos actually. He got fed up of you two pussyfooting around. I know you and Hercule both love cats, but sil vous plait!" Francis is babbling away, while Eleni interrupts with questions.

"The rest is history as they say. But we wanted to make sure that you two-"

"Got laid? Banged? Fu-" Alfred interrupted the conversation, having stopped play fighting with Arthur to listen in on the juicy stuff.

"Alfred, please! Chill your beans!" Eleni exclaimed, clearly embarrassed that her "love" life was the topic of gossip...again! Francis cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention, including a disheveled and worn out Arthur, back to him. 

"We wanted to make sure that Hercule and you ma Cherie at least swapped numbers!" Francis continued. "Anything else you were going to do and did, is a bonus! And makes for delicious viewing…" Francis tacks on that last sentence with a very big hint of lechery. And they had the cheek to call Herakles "The King of Hornyness"! 

"So how did you film us? Was there someone behind the bushes? A drone? Camera trap?" Eleni questions Francis intensely. "Or a special kind of French Spy Tech? I know your French Resistance in World War 2 was very sneaky!"

Francis chuckles heartily. "You ask so many questions ma cherie. Well, it's none of those. I had help from a little friend of mine!"

With that, Francis calls out "Oh Pierre!"

"Tweet tweet!"

In a flurry of white feathers, a white bird flies into the kitchen like an arrow, and settles on Francis' arm.

"That bird did the filming?!" Alfred and Arthur chorus in disbelief.

"I attached a tiny camera to Pierre, and sent him to follow you after you left the Ball!" Francis explains.

Well, the other nations may not believe it, but Eleni does. She'd heard in her Conservation classes that tracking devices were getting smaller to track endangered species of many sizes. Why not cameras too?

"So...how long before we get to find out what happened that night?" Eleni asked. Was she sure she wanted to know? She tries to think of what she can remember. Sitting on a hill with Herakles, watching the night sky. A theory about the relationship between Chaos Theory and Cats. Singing the Greek National Anthem to an enraptured Herakles. Strong arms around her and a searing kiss...

Francis wiggles his phone in front of her. "I put the film files on here. We can watch them right now, if you wish?"

Francis asks, tempting Eleni to take the bait.

Eleni is...still unsure. On one hand, a private conversation meant for only Herakles and her will be on display. If they had done anything risque, it would be on the screen. If she had complained about Arthur in private, he was going to hear it right there!

And yet...nothing in her head made sense about the rest of that night. Maybe watching Francis's video footage will shed some much needed light on what else was said, what else happened…

And if Herakles still wants to see her again. Only one way to find out.

"OK Francis, I'm ready. Play your video, please."

  
  
  



	6. Two Greeks on a Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as it says on the tin in the Title: 2 Greeks on a Hill! Cue chatting about wacky theories of the Universe, cats and stories of the constellations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of what Greece/Herakles says is from the Hetalia manga. I tried to keep this as close to Greece/Herakles's personality as possible. It was implied in a comic strip with Germany that during Greece's breaks in the day, he'd think of cats and space! (see the chibi pictures of Greece with thought clouds of planets and cat faces) Greece also made Japan fall asleep on a discussion about the nature of what makes a Moussaka! Somebody give the adorable Greek Nation a hug, please!

Silence. It fills the room. 

Even with an excitable American in it. In fact, he's got his fist in his mouth to stop himself from screaming with excitement! Arthur is attempting to look nonplussed, but has scooted closer to the group so he can watch the video. Francis just smiles serenely, as Eleni looks determined. She'd given him the go ahead to play the video. Not even celebrities consent to having their private dates or certain videos shown to their friends! Yet Eleni was allowing him to show them a recording of the rest of her private night with Herakles.

_ Arthur's little secretary is a brave one  _ Francis thinks to himself.  _ Then again, the Greeks have always been brave… _

"DUDE I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANY LONGER, JUST PLAY THE VIDEOOOOO!" Alfred wails in desperation. "Please!" he tacks on at the end.

The tension breaks. The room erupts into giggles and titters from two nations and Eleni. 

"Yeah, you and me both!" Eleni agrees with Alfred, rubbing his back in comfort. The three nations and Eleni are huddled at a kitchen counter, with Francis' iphone on the counter top. On the screen, is a video. The scene is dark and taken from a bush with a view. Herakles is sat on a hill, with his knees to his chest, and Eleni sat beside him. They are frozen in time, looking up at the night sky.

Francis presses the play button.

**The Hill, 20 hours ago**

It's far cooler outside than inside the Ball. Then again, they did have the heating on inside. Not to mention Eleni had been so close to Herakles on the dance-floor. Just dancing with him was enough to make Eleni break out into a sweat! His smile had felt like the Sun on a Greek island on a Summer's Day. He had held her hands and she didn't feel the cold of the night.

_ What she wouldn't give to have his hands on her body… _

Eleni clears her throat and tries to steer her "thirsty but not for water" brain back to star gazing. Herakles had led her to this hill overlooking the city of Paris. They can see the Eiffel Tower sparkling in lights from the distance. But if they look above, the stars are also giving a sparkling light display of their own.

They are sat next to each other on fairly dry grass. Herakles didn't bring a jacket, and neither did Eleni. So they are pressed to each other's sides. The hot and heavy atmosphere from before has gone. Replaced by a soft breeze, a tranquil hill, and two inquisitive minds pondering the mysteries of the Universe.

"What's on your mind?" Eleni asks Herakles, as he stares off into the distance.

"Hmm...some random things...it's no so important" he replies a little dismissively. He looks away, and slightly ashamed.

"...OK? Like what?" she asks him, prodding for a little more information.

Herakles whips his head around, looking surprised. "Huh? Really? Are you sure? It's a little stupid…" he asks her.

I'd like to hear it, if you don't mind," Eleni cajoles Herakles with a little encouragement, smiling sweetly at him. They have only ever had small talk together. Catching stolen moments together at European meetings isn't the ideal place to get to know someone. Now is a great time to really see what and how Herakles really thinks.

Herakles gives a few owlish blinks at Eleni. She is still waiting patiently for him to continue. He sits a little straighter, unfolding his strong arms but leaning his left arm on his knee. He lowers his right hand. Eleni spots this out of the corner of her vision. Seeing an opportunity, she takes Herakles's hand and holds it for encouragement. She still smiles at him, and lifts up her eyebrows. A silent invitation for Herakles to speak.

_ Go on. I'm listening. _

Herakles breaks into a rueful smile. His gaze darts to Eleni, the ground, the bush, and back to Eleni again. She runs her thumb across his fingers, making Herakles smile a little wider.

"OK, so I have a theory…" Herakles begins, and looks towards the night sky.

**An hour later…**

Herakles is waving his hands animatedly, and talking up a real storm. He's been getting more and more expressive and thoughtful, as he's been explaining his ideas. Now it seems, he's come to the closing argument.

"And so Chaos Theory in the Universe can be correlated to cats" Herakles finishes. 

No sound. Just the light breeze whistling through the grass and bushes. Eleni has her head supported on her arms, and hunched over her knees. Herakles goes back to looking elsewhere.

"That's very possible,"

Herakles whips his head to look back to Eleni. Did she just speak?

"I mean, cats appear to be chaotic because you can't really control what they do, or what they think," Eleni continues, adding to Herakles' discussion.

Herakles is taken aback. Usually people fall asleep when he tells them his theories. Even his close friend Kiku Honda, the face of Japan, fell asleep during his philosophical musings of "What is the essence of a Moussaka?". But this little lady next to him, was not only still awake, but had clearly listened and was now adding evidence to back up his theory.

"...You listened to me!" Herakles states, a little stunned that someone actually took note of what he said.

Eleni stopped her discussion. That simple statement jarred her into surprise. And a little heartbreak. _Does no one listen to Herakles? Or take notice of what he says?_

"Well of course. I wanted to know what you were thinking. And correlating Chaos in the Universe with cats is really interesting! Well, it is to me," Eleni explains. She fishes around in her handbag, and pulls out her smartphone. "Besides, I have some physical evidence for you to back up your theory! You could write up a scientific paper…"

"I didn't think you would take me seriously, it was just an idea,'' Herakles replies, quite stunned. "But...please show me your evidence. I would like to see it" he continues, smiling at Eleni warmly with intrigue.

Eleni feels her insides turn to a happy puddle of goo. But before she feels like her melted self has to be scraped back up off the floor into a bucket, she has work to do.

"OK, so I'm going to show you some research I did for my University. Observe this pair of Jaguars here at the zoo…"

**Half an hour later…**

Herakles is pressed against Eleni's side, watching her phone intently. He's been watching videos of a pair of beautiful Jaguars at a zoo in the UK that Eleni had recorded. Herakles has been making a few noises as he watched the Big Cats in action. A "wow" when the Jaguars powerfully prowled into view. An "ooh!" when the Jaguars leapt up a tall wooden pole to claim their Tuesday Lunch. An "aw, cute!" when the Jaguars were napping on their heated rock, their round ears flicking in their sleep. Now he's chuckling lightly at the male jaguar licking his jaguar wife's bottom!

"That's real love right there!" Eleni laughs lightly. 

Herakles looks up at Eleni. "So, you're saying that for a happy marriage..., the man must be willing... to lick his wife's ass?" he asks her, mirth clearly on his face.

Eleni laughs again, much louder. "And to hand over any food he's munching on!" she adds, continuing to laugh. 

Herakles is laughing now. "Oh that sounds about right,"

"Oh really? Have you ever been married?" Eleni asks Herakles, wiping tears of laughter from her face.

"I have...but not in the traditional sense like humans do" Herakles answers, looking away at something in the distance. It's like he's staring into the past now. "You work for Arthur, so you must know...what and who he is?" Herakles asks Eleni carefully. 

"Oh…yes, I know he's the personification of the United Kingdom" Eleni answers him. "I also know that Kyrié Iácovos is the personification for Cyprus too, but he insists that I call him Uncle!" she added, shaking her head in disbelief.

Herakles smiles warmly again. "Ah, my brother. Wait I thought you were Greek?" 

"I am, Greek-Cypriot to be exact" Eleni clarifies, still smiling.

"Ah...I knew I felt it. A child of mine and my Brother" Herakles hums pleasantly.

"Wait, you're not my Pappa!" Eleni giggles. There could be a "Daddy" joke in here, but Eleni really isn't into that kink!

Herakles looks at her directly and very seriously. He lifts up his hand to face level, and clutches two fingers and his thumb together. That is the hand gesture when Greeks do the sign of the Christian cross. They also do it when they're in conversation and about to get their point across. Eleni has seen this when her family argues. She knows what is coming. 

"Uh oh" Eleni utters quietly. Herakles takes a big breath.

"Góri!" he softly barks, flicking his wrist downwards with his fingers and thumb together, which are now aimed at Eleni. She bursts into laughter and claps her hands. Herakles is smiling now as he watches her laugh.

"Yeah, Iácovos says that to me too" Eleni splutters out in between giggles. "Why do women get called Góri by their male friends anyway?"

Herakles has a little think. "Being friendly...like a term of endearment" he explains softly.

"OK." Eleni also softens her voice, like they're sharing a secret. "So you were saying that you've been married, but not in the traditional sense?"

"Ah, yes. Before I became a Republic, I had a Monarchy. The King and Queen swore their loyalty to me...like a marriage." Herakles explains, that faraway lost in time look back on his face. "But I haven't married any humans or other countries since. I have had lovers...many lovers. But I am too carefree to be tied down in marriage," 

Herakles looks back to Eleni, who has been hanging on his every word. "Besides, marriages can...have many problems. I already have many that need to be solved," he adds. "Stupid GDP and trade deficits...I want to be a cat!"

Eleni tries not to laugh at the very last statement. Herakles sounded very melancholic there.

"...I understand. I'm not married either, I like my freedom too much. I've not had many lovers though, just didn't feel that way, " she confides. "And being a cat would be cool. What kind of cat would you be? Any particular species? Domestic or a Big Cat?" Eleni adds, trying to lighten the mood.

Herakles has a think. "Hmm...I think...a small cat. You know...they hunt Big Cats, I don't want trouble." 

Eleni listens to Herakles describing dreamily of his ideal life as a domestic cat.  _ This is so adorable!  _ She can't help but smile as she thinks of what she's learned about Herakles so far.  _ He's friendly. Attractive. He dances. He's Sexy. A thinker. Loves freedom. And he loves cats!  _ If Herakles was an ordinary human, Eleni felt that she would have married him. Assuming he felt the same way of course!

_ But Herakles is the embodiment of Greece. You heard him yourself. You can't marry him.  _ Eleni's conscience reminds her. That puts a damper on things. 

Suddenly, she's hyper aware that Herakles is aiming that warm and disarming smile at her. In that delightful moment, Eleni has a startling revelation. Herakles is here with her, and only her. Right now, she can enjoy this night with him. Even if she never sees him again after this night, she will have her memories as a memento. She can say that she had the best night of her life with a man she dearly loved. Even if he is a super human embodying an entire nation!

Now, Herakles has a question for Eleni.

"So...we've talked about Chaos Theory and cats. We've talked about many other things...what would you like to do now?" Herakles asks her.

Eleni has a think. What would she like to do?

_ I'd like to "do" you Herakles  _ The thirsty "thot" (that ho over there) part of Eleni's brain supplies.

The night air has sobered Eleni up, but her brain is no longer thirsty for alcohol. It's definitely apparent that it is still thirsty for Herakles. Well, she could ask him. He did say that he has had many lovers! He could show her a good time…

But deep down, that's not what she really wants. She's really enjoying finding out what Herakles's personality is like. So she looks to the night sky for answers on what to talk about next. 

"Why don't you tell me about the Night Sky?" Eleni blurts out.

"Hmm? The night sky?" Herakles asks, slightly confused.

_ Well done Eleni. You need to be more specific, derp!  _ She chides herself mentally.

"Yes. Like, the Constellations! Er, like what did the Ancient Greeks name the Constellations?" Eleni replies nervously and desperate to think of something that will get Herakles talking. 

"What are the old stories about the Constellations?" Eleni finally finds an intelligent sounding subject.

Herakles's eyebrows raise in surprise. Now this is another subject he loves dearly: Greek History and Greek Mythology. His mother Ancient Greece had left behind an important legacy. He intends to make sure it is never forgotten!

So Herakles points to parts of the sky, and regales Eleni with the stories across the sky, as told by the Ancient Greeks. Some tales are tragic. Some tales are bloody! But Herakles' way of telling the stories keep Eleni warm and happy under the stars.


	7. Star crossed Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nations at Arthur's house think that the date on the Hill between the two Greeks is pretty wholesome so far. That is about to change! Greek mythology should come with warning tags! Herakles should come with his own warning tags too, such as "Will Break your Brain harder than a Greek plate smashing Contest!" and "Destroyer of Ovaries!". There's a twist in the date, where the two Greeks get ready to rumble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've been told that Greece had the highest frequency of sex in the World in 2005, and there was an official comic strip where England and France tried to pin Greece as the King of Hornyness. But, have you ever wondered how Herakles seduces people? He must be pretty good, right? Greek music has so many love songs for starters! Nevermind, I'll just be horny for my ethnic nation on my own, do be do...  
> Also, I've been doing self defense once a week for the past 3 years. I've been training and told by a few people in my local gym that I hit hard! I fully believe that everyone should learn how to defend themselves without using a knife or a gun!

"...Oh my God…" Alfred muffles his speech and mouth with his hand.

"That...that is just…"

A few moments of silence, save for the sound of the video recording.

"SO FUCKING CUUUUUUTE!" Alfred shrieks with more joy than an exploding piñata filled with the best sweets in the history of, like ever!

"Alfred, shut up please! We can't hear what they're talking about!" Arthur scolds Alfred, pinching his cheek as punishment. 

"Oww" Alfred grumbles, rubbing his sore cheek. "It's not my fault Mr and Mrs Kitty lovers are being cute, is all!"

'Mr and Mrs Kitty lovers' being Herakles and Eleni in the video recording. Despite the darkness, the sound was very clear, and the camera had even picked up the facial expressions on the couple in the video. 

"Huh. Judging from the way you two were practically humping each other on the dance-floor, this turn of events is...quite unexpected!" Arthur comments to Eleni, who luckily for everyone involved, had finished her tea before the video started. They'd all been saved from tea being spat out everywhere!

"I don't do this often, but I agree with Arthur," Francis drawls, reluctantly. "I was wondering with you both being Greek ma Cherie, if the fabled rumours of Greek sex were true!" He adds with dramatic disappointment.

Again, thank goodness for no cup of tea being there. Eleni would have spat it out instantly at that statement too!

Eleni was thinking "thank goodness" at other things too right now. This recording so far, was very tame compared to the shenanigans on the dance-floor. In fact, it was sweet! Not of the diabetes-inducing kind, but nice enough to know that she could have and hold a conversation with Herakles. Nothing embarrassing or sexual happening here. Just a sweet hill date.

That was all about to change.

**The Hill, 20 hours earlier**

"Hey look Herakles!"

"Hmm?" The Greek nation looks to his little compatriot next to him, who he's been regaling with stories about the constellations for the past hour.

"See that Red light? It's not moving! That has to be the planet Mars, right?" Eleni is pointing at something high in the sky. Herakles follows her finger and looks for the Red star.

"Ah. It is. And if I'm not mistaken...Venus is also in the sky. Over there." Herakles points to the brightest star in the sky. He turns to look at Eleni.

"The two planets are named after the Roman Gods of War and Love. You know, I have a story about their Greek counterparts Ares and Aphrodite, if you'd like to hear it?" Herakles asks Eleni.

"I...think I've heard it before from a tour guide," Eleni ponders out loud. "But I want to hear it from you!" she tells him sweetly, adding on a smile to get Herakles to continue. He has a voice that is deep, rich and sweet to her ears. Very much like a cup of sweet Greek Coffee.

Herakles smiles warmly again.

 _You are sweet!_ He thinks of Eleni's response to him.

Clearing his throat, he begins to tell the tale of how the God of War "Ares", had an affair with the Goddess of Love & Sexual Attraction "Aphrodite". 

"Aphrodite's husband, Hephaestus the Blacksmith God, had long suspected that his wife was being unfaithful to him. So he crafted a net to catch her and her lover with. Strong enough that a God couldn't break it. Thin enough to be invisible to even a God's eye. Hephaestus lay the net trap over his marital bed, and waited. One afternoon, he heard the sound of two gods screaming and cursing. The other Gods also heard the screams, and came running. There in the net, naked and stuck in a passionate embrace, were Aphrodite and Ares. They cried out to be freed. But the other Gods did not help them. Instead, they laughed and laughed. Hephaestus eventually set them free, and both the trapped gods fled to their separate temples in shame!"

Eleni listened with rapt attention to Herakles's retelling of an Ancient Greek myth. "Wow! Oh dear!" she chuckled. "I like how the Greek gods are so powerful, but so human at the same time!" 

"Yes...those are my favourite kinds of Gods" Herakles says fondly with a smile. 

"I love the Greek myths, and Ancient Greek History," Eleni admits. This admission makes Herakles literally sit up and take notice. _We have so much in common_ He thinks.

"All those exciting tales about demi-gods becoming heroes, monsters, adventures across the sea and air, amazing creatures like centaurs and Cerberus the three headed dog," Eleni is babbling excitedly and very animated, waving her hands around.

Herakles looks at Eleni with a deep fondness as she chatters away. That he can share his mother's past with someone else who loves it just as much, lights a fire in his heart. Yet, there's another reason that he cannot take a human spouse. He's aware that humans should not be in contact with a nation for too long, because time slows down for that human. Their sense of time becomes skewed, and eventually it drives the human mentally crazy. Surely Arthur must have told Eleni this too. But this little lady makes Herakles want to keep her at his side for as long as he can. Since Eleni lives with Arthur, and has an understanding of being around a personified nation, perhaps Herakles can keep spending time with her. Without sending Eleni to a mentally insane doom.

"Hey, Herakles?"

"Yes?"

"...since Ares is the God of War, do you think Aphrodite was afraid of him?"

Herakles thinks. That's a curious question Eleni posed there. 

"Hmm. Well, she's a Goddess herself, so she couldn't be physically hurt very easily. She had powers of seduction, and knew how to use them. Even on the God of War, as that tale proved" Herakles muses. 

"Hmm. Who do you think was attracted to who first? Ares to Aphrodite? Vice versa? Or mutual attraction?" Eleni asks Herakles.

"What do I think? Well... Aphrodite was married to Hephaestus, not out of love though. He won her hand in a competition held by Zeus to marry her off," Herakles explains.

"Oh no. That's not good!" Eleni remarks, twisting her face in disgust.

"I don't agree with arranged marriages either. But in the old days, that is how it was done. Even I couldn't escape it," Herakles agrees with a soft melancholy. "But back to your question. Ares didn't win the competition. But since Aphrodite was said to be the most beautiful of all the Goddesses...I'd say he was definitely attracted to her first." Herakles thinks out loud.

"Was Ares handsome then? I assume he must have had an impressive body, being the God of War?" Eleni asks again.

 _A discussion on mythology? I like where this is going_ Herakles thinks to himself.

"According to Homer, Ares was very intimidating, striking fear into his enemies hearts and minds on the battlefield. Even his children had names like Phobos (Fear) and Deimos (Terror). But the Gods were also said to be beautiful in their appearance. So...it is likely that Aphrodite acted on her lust for him," Herakles articulates his answer like a scholar. Eleni is certainly in awe of Herakles' thinking. Actually she's in awe of him in general!

 _Herakles should be a Philosopher. Or at least, a lecturer at University. Maybe a travelling lecturer and philosopher?_ Eleni thinks to herself.

There's a few minutes of comfortable silence, as the Greek pair watch the stars. 

"Eleni?" Herakles breaks the silence.

"Yes Herakles?" Eleni asks, still with a smile.

"I have... a question for you now." Herakles asks with a hint of hesitation.

"Oh? OK, fire away!" Eleni responds encouragingly.

Herakles asks his question: 

"If you were Aphrodite...and I was Ares...would you sleep with me?"

If Eleni was holding a plate in that moment, she would have smashed it on the floor by now. Probably followed by an enthusiastic cry of "Opa!" from a nearby Greek. Or cheers and jeers if in the University Lunchroom! Now substitute that broken plate for Eleni's brain. That's how she feels right now!

"Er...what?!" Eleni blurts out, and chuckles nervously. Surely she didn't hear that right!

Herakles asks the question again, this time a little more boldly. "If you were Aphrodite...and I was Ares...would you sleep with me?" He gazes at Eleni with more intent, and a small playful smile on his lips.

 _Damn this charming bastard for breaking my brain!_ Eleni internally screams.

Eleni is both flustered and frustrated, at a complete loss. How is she going to answer this one? On one hand, she could try to play it off as "theoretical", and use logic and evidence to give a fair answer. On the other hand, she's being forced into admitting whether or not she's thirsty for Herakles. If he'd asked her this question on the dance-floor whilst the alcohol fueled her desire, her answer would have been yes. But now that she was feeling far more sober, she wasn't so sure anymore. This felt like a clever manoeuvre in a game of chess, and she was trapped in a "check" move. 

"Aha...ha...haha, who do you think I am, Maria in the Yellow?!" Eleni finally responds, with laughter and a joke.

Herakles is confused for a moment. "Maria in the yellow? I don't get it."

"You know the old song that Xaris Alexiou sang?" Eleni reminds Herakles, and begins to sing this song in Greek:

"Maria in the Yellow, 

Who do you love better? 

Who do you love better?

Your husband or your neighbour?"

"Oh... _oh_!" Herakles finally realises, and both he and Eleni sit there chuckling together.

"But...I heard you say you are not married?" Herakles asks in confusion.

"I'm not. But I am Arthur's secretary though. Sometimes it feels like he is my husband, and you're the neighbour. It might look bad for all 3 of us if word gets out that you and me...did the horizontal tango!" Eleni gives a legitimate excuse, and throws a silly innuendo in for a laugh.

"Or the vertical tango. We could have sex against a wall?"

Eleni puts her face into her hands and laughs. She thought Greeks were supposed to be Conservative, from the way the Orthodox Church talks! But get Greeks talking freely after drinking some Ouzo, beer or wine? Yeah, Greeks don't beat around the bush when it comes to talking about sex do they after that?!

"Also, you are not Maria me ta kitrina (Maria in the yellow)," Herakles protests gently in confusion. 

"Damn straight, I 'ain't no cheatin' ho!" Eleni exclaims, followed by more laughter.

"You are Eleni me ta Kokkina (Helen in the Red)," Herakles simply states.

"Damn right I am!" Eleni banters back, giving Herakles a cheeky wink.

"And you haven't answered my question!"

... _D_ _ _amnit!_ I can't pull the wool over his eyes! _ Eleni thinks in frustration. _Foiled again!_

Herakles didn't fall for the distraction, bringing them both right back to Eleni's dilemma. Two options left now. Use theory? Or tell the truth. The first option offers a fair way out, but could imply that she doesn't want Heracles in the most intimate way at all. The second option could net her a night of passion with Herakles, but destroy their friendship.

"I...um...well for starters, it's hard to imagine myself as Aphrodite. One, she's a gorgeous goddess-"

"And are you not one?" Herakles interrupts Eleni, leaving her gaping at the implication that he thinks she is a gorgeous goddess! 

"Um..well I er, er...I'm not immortal!" Eleni chooses to say. She absolutely disagrees that she is gorgeous and a goddess. She actually thought she was ugly compared to the other women in her family. She felt that compared to herself, they are the real Aphrodites. But Eleni doesn't want to throw Herakles' compliment back in his face either.

"And...she's the Goddess of Sexual Attraction. From what I heard, she had lovers too! I...only had a boyfriend for 3 days and that ended in disaster! And...I've only had sex once and it was a disaster too!" Eleni blurts out the rest. Oh no. The truth came out!

"If you were Ares...I'm sure you'd make a great god of war, I know you fought hard in your wars!" Eleni tries to salvage the situation by complementing Herakles. He smiles at the implication that his fighting prowess is as good as the God of War's. 

"Maybe with your experience...and your good looks... you should be Aphrodite?" Eleni asks, plastering a nervous grin on her face.

"And you be Ares?" Herakles asks with bemusement, his eyebrows raising.

"Yeah! I can fight...sort of. I've been taking self defense classes for two years, so I've been taught how to throw a punch! Or two." Eleni replies with enthusiasm, happy to deflect the subject of romance.

"Oh really?" Herakles asks with interest. "Why don't you show me?"

… _W_ _hat?_ Eleni is stunned again.

On one hand, she gets to show Herakles her fighting moves. On the other hand...she might have to hit and kick her beloved nation. But she can't back down now!

"Er, OK! I'll show you!"

In a bold move, Eleni stands up. Or tries to. They've been sitting down for so long, her legs have gone to sleep! Wobbling upright, and with some help from Herakles outstretching his hand to her, Eleni is finally on her feet and ready to rumble!

Herakles puts his hands on his hips and watches her with interest.

"OK, so I know some general boxing, some Karate, some Thai boxing, some of Bruce Lee's Jeet Kune Do, kicks, slap, combos...I'll just demonstrate!" Eleni reels off what she's been taught by her tutor. 

She puts up her defensive stance: hunching her shoulders up to protect her neck, bringing up her fists to her cheeks, and putting her feet into a balanced position with slightly bent knees. Then she starts moving.

She does a three punch combo in the air of a jab, cross and left hook, using her feet to pivot around and throw her whole body into the swinging punches. She demonstrates an uppercut and overhead strike combo. Then she demonstrates elbow strikes. She ends her air demonstration with some kicks, like a roundhouse kick, and switch step kicks. Luckily for her, the red dress has ridden up at the waist slightly, so she isn't tripping up and face-planting on the ground! She's not in stifling heels either.

Herakles watches Eleni's movements with great interest. He is only a little disturbed when she demonstrates a "groin slap" and knee up attacks into the groin.

"For if I'm sexually assaulted. Hit 'em where it hurts!" Eleni states matter of factly. There's a lot of defiance in her voice. Herakles does not want to be on the receiving end of the groin attacks, even if he is a nation!

"You have good form, you have been taught well…" Herakles compliments Eleni, glancing up and down at her current defensive stance.

"Ah, thanks! Yeah my tutor's great!" Eleni replies, rubbing the back of her neck shyly.

Herakles moves into a boxing position of his own. "Now show me how you fight. I want to see your strength"

 _Oh shit!_ Eleni panics.


	8. Let's get Ready to Rumble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Nations take great joy in trying to turn Eleni's face as red as a tomato as they continue to watch the recording of her date on a hill with Herakles. Eleni and Herakles engage in some serious Kung Fu Fighting off the dance-floor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all the physical fisticuffs fighting and wrestling that Greece does in canon with Turkey, and he has a move called the "Hellas Punch" (see the comic strip where Greece and Turkey went to the bath house together), I thought Herakles would know how to fight and throw a good punch! Why would I put this in a date though?! Who the hell does THIS on their first date? Two balmy Greeks apparently!

The group huddled around Francis' phone are taking great pleasure in trying to turn Eleni's face as red as a tomato. Well, Alfred and Francis mostly, with a few sarcastic jibes from Arthur.

"Mars and Venus huh? Totally "star-crossed" lovers huh? Just like, oh I dunno...YOU AND HERC!" Alfred teases first and laughs out loud, deafening everyone in the room!

"Congratulations ma Cherie, you have a very talented man there: Dancer, Lover, Historian, a friend to cats, Philosopher, Astrologer...but he's not me though!" Francis sighs dreamily and winks cheekily. 

"Thank goodness Herakles isn't you, we don't need another King of the Perverts!" Arthur retorts to Francis. Francis splutters in indignation, Alfred splutters with ear-splitting howls of laughter!

"Some...odd questions you asked there" Arthur comments about the gods affair questions. "Did you really want to know that? Or did you have…'ulterior motives'? A thick eyebrow raises in an unimpressed fashion.

"You mean she's hitting on Herc?" Alfred pipes up, pulling his glasses down and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Eleni.

"There is a great opportunity ma Cherie for you to ask him, if he wants an affair with you!" Francis drawls airily in a sing-song way.

Meanwhile, Eleni was trying to watch the video. This was a sweet moment too, why had her brain locked away this memory?

Her question gets answered very shortly.

When Herakles asks Eleni THAT question in the video, the whole room erupts. Alfred is slapping his thighs and howling. Are you sure he's not a puppy in disguise with all that howling and hollering? 

Arthur's shocked "Christ on a Bike!" hits the roof, along with his bushy eyebrows. 

Francis chortles merrily and puts his hand to his forehead, chuckling "Mon dieu, Hercule took the opportunity himself!" 

Meanwhile, the attempt to turn Eleni's face red as a tomato worked a bit too well. Her face  _ became _ a tomato!

The nations are outright crying with laughter at Eleni's deflection attempts. Well, Alfred and Arthur are. Francis is just confused! 

The comment about feeling like Arthur's wife has Alfred and Francis laughing even louder, while Arthur chokes and blames it on the tea...that is non-existent from 10 minutes ago when he drank it all! 

Eleni's confession about the disaster that is her love life, silences everyone. Eleni puts her face in her hands in absolute horror and distress. 

"Oh dear. We...weren't meant to hear that, were we pet?" Arthur asks Eleni, attempting to console her.

"Aw, girl! Was it really that bad?" Alfred looks to Eleni, uncharacteristically concerned. When he sees that she is still hiding her face, he says "Come here Ellie!" and pulls her in for a hug. Francis also lays his arms out to hug Eleni from the other side. Arthur reaches out to rub Eleni's hands, and take them in his when she pulls her hands away from her face.

"I, er, can't believe I told him that. Now you all know too." Eleni confesses quietly. "But, oh well. That's life right? Can't win them all eh? I don't think I'm the only one with a rubbish love life history!" she adds, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Very true ma Cherie" Francis interjects. "Just look at Arthur!"

"Why, you!" Arthur growls ferociously and goes to launch a punch at Francis. "Take this, Britannia Punch!"

Which is promptly blocked by Alfred's hand. Arthur is shocked! Alfred frowns at his not-so-secret boyfriend.

"Dude! Your 'wife' is in the way!" 

A chorus of "We're not married!" Is yelled by both Arthur and Eleni.

Speaking of 'punches', Alfred and Francis look outright shocked at Eleni's self defense demonstrations. 

"Girl! When I said "hit on Herc", I didn't mean it like THAT!" Alfred scolds Eleni. 

Francis shakes his head, muttering something about Brits having no clue about Romance! Arthur is the opposite, looking on proudly. "She's taught by one of MY men!" he crows happily.

The situation turns serious and full of suspense when Herakles challenges Eleni to fight him. 

Alfred is gripping the counter top. 

Arthur is tense and looking very concerned. 

Francis is holding his face with horror! 

And Eleni?

Looks oddly excited! Still a weirdo, after all these years…

**The Hill, 19 hours earlier…**

The atmosphere is full of tension, let alone antici...pation!

Eleni really doesn't want to fight Herakles. But not out of fear of fighting. It's fear of hurting him. She can't hit someone without getting angry. Especially one so dear to her! But she started this, she has to see it through.

_Wait...getting angry? All I have to do is channel my anger._ As she puts up her fists, and quickly hunches into her self defense stance, she tries to think of something to be angry at.

Herakles changes his stance slightly. He holds up his hands, palms facing outwards towards Eleni. It's a practice position!

"I want you to hit my hands. Show me your strength" Herakles orders sternly, all quiet and soft charm completely missing. This is the voice of a military commander. Eleni briefly wonders if this is how Herakles speaks in the Greek Army. 

The first punch to Herakles's open palm is weak, and Eleni knows it. 

_ Channel your anger. _

_ Fight for your country _

_ Make your ancestors proud! _

_ Show him what you can really do! _

Eleni's combo punches get far stronger and faster after that. After a few minutes of Eleni slugging it out and becoming increasingly aggressive with each hit, Heracles steps back with a stern "Enough!"

While Eleni catches her breath, Herakles returns to his fighting stance, lifting up his fists to chest level. A frown has replaced his smile. He looks every bit the God of War like this!

"OK. Now we spar. Let me see how well you attack and defend" Herakles demands lowly.

_ Oh Lordy have mercy. He sounds so hot! _

_ Dear brain, now is NOT the time to thirst over Herakles...again! _

_ OK...but can he pin me to the mattress, the wall...anywhere really, looking like that?! _

_ Brain, please! _

Eleni quickly hunches back into her own fighting stance, as Herakles begins to circle her. Eleni catches up quickly, making sure her steps are even and not crossing over. This isn't a communication dance or game of love anymore: it's a Dance of Death!

Herakles throws the first punch. Eleni ducks down to miss it. On her way back up, she counter attacks with a three combo punch to Herakles' solar plexus. Heracles doesn't even flinch. Eleni winces, not used to punching without her gloves on. She must try harder!

They circle each other again, Eleni protecting her cheek area with her fists. She's aware that the bottom of her dress could trip her up at any moment. Quickly lifting up the dress with one hand, Eleni skips towards Herakles's left to deliver a cross-hook-cross to his jaw. Herakles expertly dodges it. He makes a hook swing for her head. Eleni ducks again. She elbows away another strike for her head. 

They circle again. Eleni pinches up the dress to strike a kick to the shins this time. Herakles skips backwards, avoiding the attack. Frustrated, Eleni decides to throw a few feint punches: a set up for an elbow attack to the neck.

One punch. Two punches. A feint punch.

But Herakles is faster.

He grabs Eleni's outstretched wrist as she pulls her fist back in. That motion pulls Herakles close to her, as he spins them both around. In a swift and terrifying move, Herakles bends Eleni backwards as he towers over her and grips her lower back. His bent knee pins her legs against him. A Tango finale position. 

Eleni is breathing shakily in shock. Herakles is breathing hard. The tension between them is palpable.

And this has all turned incredibly intimate...again! 

_ How many times am I going to end up up close and personal with this man?!  _ Eleni thinks in frustration.

The look of shock on Eleni's face becomes frustration as she grits her teeth. She waits for the incoming attack...or a verbal attack. Whatever. She clearly lost the battle. All she can think of now, is that she failed her tutor and disappointed both of her countries.

"You hit well Góri (daughter/girl)...but you're too slow," Herakles breaks the silence, speaking lowly and breathlessly. 

The fight leaves Eleni entirely, leaving remorse and regret. 

"I can't fight you...I love you"


	9. My Love for you runs in my blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleni makes a confession to Herakles. Feeling like she betrayed him as a Nation, she proves how patriotically devoted she is to him: by serenading him with his own National Anthem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I grew up proud to be Greek, outside of Greece, in a neighbourhood that hated me and my family for not being English. It turned out OK in the end, I have friends from around the world, as well as English friends! There's a reference to the film "My Big Fat Greek Wedding" in this fic. Actually watching that film, I had almost the same childhood as the main character. The same text books at Greek school, even the same old flip top desks! It's true that I also don't know the words to the English National Anthem. Then again, why sing about the Queen, when you can sing about the joys of freedom!

Eleni had quietly admitted that she loved Herakles, but loud enough for him to hear it. 

Herakles' eyes widened with shock and his dark eyebrows rose quite a bit up his forehead!

"Patriotically I mean" Eleni back-tracked, hoping that Herakles won't run for the hills. In her experience, whenever she told men that she loved them, they did indeed 'run for the hills!'

"By fighting you, I felt like I was committing not just treason, but the ultimate betrayal to my family, my ancestors, to all Greek people everywhere...and you personally" Eleni continues, a little louder, and a little more like a passionate plea for forgiveness.

Herakles doesn't say a word, and his face is unreadable. He does sigh and shake his head though. His eyebrows go to pinch together as he starts to say something. "Góri mou (my girl)..."

"I have a secret! You can't tell Arthur about this, please?" Eleni blurts out.

Herakles is taken by surprise. "Er, OK?" he offers, giving Eleni permission to spill the proverbial beans.

"Hang on...can you straighten me up first please? I'm getting dizzy down here!" Eleni admits sheepishly.

"Oh! Sure. Sorry, sorry…" Herakles apologises, and carefully "un-bends" Eleni back up. The gentle and charming side of Herakles seems to have returned. But the loose grip on Eleni's wrist and the hand still on her lower back implies that the "Love God" mode of Herakles has also returned! The Greek pair are stood toe to toe now, close enough for Eleni to make her confession.

"OK, so my secret is...I don't know the English National Anthem! Just the "God Save the Queen" bits and that's it!" Eleni confesses.

"...OK?" Herakles replies with confusion. "But...why do you not know it? Are you not proud of your home country?"

"Well, yes, in most ways. Not when football fans go abroad though, they just cause drunken trouble most of the time. Same with British tourists!" Eleni replies ruefully.

"Oh yes. I know exactly what you mean," Herakles nods knowingly. He should know. He once hatched a plan with Feliks of Poland to set Francis up as a deterrent to stop drunk Arthur from entering their countries. It worked...for 30 seconds!

"Anyway, we learnt the Lord's Prayer in school, but not the National Anthem. It's not a mandatory song to learn." 

Herakles looked surprised at that. He thought that Arthur was very patriotic and strict. Maybe he had mellowed from being so multicultural after his Empire days?

"But...I know your National Anthem!" Eleni confessed with a sweet smile. 

Herakles is very pleased to hear that admission! "Oh? Where did you learn it?"

"I went to Greek School when I was 5. We learnt the language, the religion, history, poems, songs, dances...and how to play Pool!"

Herakles snorts. "Pool is not a Greek invention…"

"I bet the Dad in 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding' can find a way to prove that the Greeks did invent Pool somehow!" Eleni replies cheekily.

Herakles closes his eyes and tries not to laugh. Or pinch Eleni's cheek. Instead, he breathes out harshly to release the tension. "Góri!" 

Eleni erupts into giggles.

"You are naughty!" Herakles chides her without any anger. Eleni just responds by sticking her tongue out at him. How old is she again? 12? Playing "What's my Age again?" by Blink 182 would be appropriate for this situation! It's a terrible shame that this rollercoaster ride of a night isn't a musical. Or maybe it would be terrible if it was a musical!

"Seriously though, we celebrated the 25th March and the 28th October. We would sing the National Anthem on those days." Eleni explains, a lot more seriously now. 

Herakles smiles with pride. It's good to know that Greeks outside of Greece are still proud to be Greek, and celebrate the traditions and important days: The first special day that the War for Independence started for freedom from the Ottoman Empire. The second special day being when the Greeks said "ΟΧΙ" (NO!) to the Italians and Germans when they asked to enter Greece to set up military bases. That day, Greece officially entered World War 2 and joined the side of the Allies.

"Do you...still remember the National Anthem? I'd like to hear it." Herakles makes a gentle but compelling request.

Eleni laughs quietly and smiles brightly.

"Of course, Kyrié Herakles" she addresses him softly and politely as "Mr Herakles". Her voice low and sweet with promises of good things.

Eleni's behaviour is borderline coquettish. But Herakles doesn't mind too much. He's been very blunt about what he wants from her!

Eleni takes a deep breath and puts her hand over heart. Herakles moves his hand off her lower back, finally! He still remains closely in front of her though. He really wants to hear Eleni sing. He had a taste of it on the dancefloor, and wants a little more.

Eleni begins a little wobbly, slightly unsure of the key she's supposed to sing in. 

But by the second line, it's clear by her tone of voice that she is serenading Herakles. Each line gets sweeter, louder and more passionate.

The wind blows through Herakles's hair, tousling the curly strands and messy style even more. But he doesn't care. Right now, Herakles only has eyes and ears for the little lady before him, singing her heart out just for him. 

As Eleni passionately sings “Hail o hail Liberty”, Herakles feels like he's in Rapture. All he can do is smile as bright as the Sun.

The anthem comes to a sweet end. Herakles takes Eleni’s hands and covers them with his own larger, calloused hands. He chuckles so warmly that Eleni feels it rumble in her chest. 

He leans closer to brush his nose against hers. 

Herakles' green and gold eyes framed with long, dark lashes blink slowly, like a cat showing affection. 

Eleni holds her breath. 

Two words are lovingly whispered to her:

“ _ Bravo Góri _ " (Well done my girl)

They are close enough to brush their lips together. 

Eleni is tempted. 

Herakles himself certainly wants to. 

But, he has a burning question that needs answering first.


	10. I'm hot for you in every way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herakles has a burning question for Eleni. Eleni is on fire with her British sense of humour. Herakles ups the temperature and is hotter than the hottest day in August in his own homeland! (Phew-wee, that is hot!) Herakles and Eleni perform another heated dance. Will their night end with fireworks, or go down in flames?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of British phrases are funny in general to other people outside Britain. Explaining "trolleyed" to family and non-British folk got a few laughs. My family were really laughing hard when I translated "Christ on a Bike" to them in Greek! Really, whoever invented some of these British phrases deserves a medal!  
> I've probably written Herakles far hotter than he would normally act. Is that a bad thing?

"Eleni" Herakles begins softly but with feeling and urgency. "There's something I really need to know…. Do you love me because I'm Greece? Or...?"

The "or...?" is left hanging, but Eleni knows what it means. 

Does she love him as someone other than just the nation. 

As much as she'd love to crack a joke to deflect this question, this is serious. She'll break both of their hearts if she continues to be a trolling prat! 

_ Time to get it over with!  _ Eleni thinks with determination.

"Herakles...I'm just getting to know you as a person, other than just Greece. The more I find out about you, the more I like you. This night has been... one of the best in my life so far! I got to catch a glimpse of what you're like outside of those infernal European meetings!" Eleni just lets her feelings do the talking. Herakles is listening intently.

"Do I love you as more than Greece? If I wasn't Greek would I still love you? Probably. You're charming, friendly, gentle...and quite a commander when you have to be! You love cats, philosophy, and history. And you can dance, but I won't open that can of worms about what they say about people with rhythm, ahem!" Eleni emphasises the cough. 

"That we're good at doing...the Tango?" Herakles asks lowly and suggestively.

"Heh heh, you're getting the hang of this being subtle business" Eleni answers him with just as much suggestiveness. Good grief, these two are terrible for constant flirting!

"I'm...not saying that I don't want to be with you as your lover. I'm...just plain scared of 'getting it on' with people I don't really know. I want to trust who I'll be with, trust that they can take care of me. It's a women being choosy thing. Happens all the time in the animal kingdom too you know!" Eleni lays out all her cards on the table, face up. The urge to be funny and smart still leaks through her serious facade though!

"So...what you're saying is...not no, just not right now?" Herakles tentatively asks her.

"Yeah. That's a good round up of my roundabout way of talking!" Eleni compliments him, smiling and swaying a little from side to side.

"...OK, but you still haven't answered my original question," Herakles replies, smiling but crossing his arms.

"...What? You mean if  _ we _ were the Gods? THAT one?!" Eleni has a hard time trying to say all that without laughing or getting flustered.

Herakles looks like he's going to ask the question in full, then closes his mouth. He leans in to whisper something to Eleni. "If you were Aphrodite...and I was Ares…"

"KYAAA, Jesus Christ on a bike!" Eleni yells with bluster and becomes flustered, resulting in another giggle fit.

Herakles has never heard that phrase in English before. "What did you just say? I didn't get it."

"Oh! You mean Jesus Christ on a  bike?"

"Yes. That one"

"Oh OK, I'll translate it to Greek. It's  _ 'Christos se bothílado'  _ (Christ on a bicycle) "

Herakles splutters and bursts into loud laughter. It's the first time since they met that Eleni has seen and heard Herakles laughing out loud. As a test, she decides to say it again: _ 'Christos se bothílado'. _

The result is priceless! Herakles is hysterical with tears of laughter rolling down his face and doubled over! Eleni is laughing too, mostly laughing at Herakles' extreme reaction to the idea of Jesus Christ riding a bicycle! Whoever invented that phrase should be awarded a medal!

10,000 years later...just kidding, the laughter did subside eventually, leaving a slightly less delirious Herakles sat in the grass, with Eleni content and cross-legged opposite him. 

"I...like you...very much!" Herakles tells Eleni, mirth still colouring his voice. "You're very funny! I haven't laughed like that in a long time!"

"Oh really? From the dancing, touching, asking me to sleep with you...I really couldn't tell!" Eleni replies dryly with plenty of British sarcasm. 

Herakles shakes his head at Eleni, gazing at her dreamily as he supports his head in his hand and props up his elbows on his knees.

"Well, now that we're sitting comfortably...I can answer your question now!" Eleni announces, like one of those glamorous news reporters on the Greek TV channels.

"10,000 years later," Herakles drawls.

"Yeah yeah yeah, patience is a virtue and all that nonsense!" Eleni waves away the jibe and continues. "To answer your question, if I was Aphrodite, yes I would sleep with you. As a goddess of love and sexual attraction, I'd be mad not to. I'm certain the goddess herself would frickle-frackle you too!"

Herakles tilts his head to the side in confusion. 

"Why do you keep using funny innuendos instead of the actual word? It is a normal act, why hide it?"

"It's a British culture thing. They have a lot of funny words and phrases for sex, it's too good to pass up!" Eleni explains. Herakles is getting the idea that she likes wordplay, a lot! "They do the same for "drunk": wasted, pissed as a fart, on the lash, trolleyed…"

"...Trolleyed?" Herakles asked, confused again . Seriously, he's been confused that many times tonight, he may as well tag his location on Facebook as ' _ confused.com _ '. If nations have Facebook accounts that is. Eleni should really ask him about that soon! 

"Yup. Trolleyed means that you're so drunk, you have to be carried around in a shopping trolley!" Eleni explains, breaking into giggles at the end of the sentence. Herakles just blinks a few times, attempting to process what he just heard. An attempt was made. 

The conclusion?  _ The British are weirder than I thought! _

"That's how I met Arthur actually. He ran me over with a shopping trolley in my friend's local supermarket!" Eleni reveals, chuckling away.

Herakles snorts in shock and puts his hand over his mouth trying to stop laughing. He knew from a previous European meeting that his little Greek lady friend had been hit by a car before, when she'd explained her arm scars and made jokes that she was a "cyborg" with metal in her limbs. To hear that she'd been hit by a trolley of all things...and by Arthur of all people?! He feels he shouldn't laugh, but can't help it!

Wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, he leans over and pulls Eleni into a comforting hug.

"Góri! Why do people driving things keep hitting you?!"

"I don't know, but you've been 'hitting on me' a lot tonight" Eleni teases dryly, adding a cheeky wink. 

Herakles holds onto her shoulders and asks what she means by that. Dread starts to curl in his stomach, did he go too far earlier with the sparring? He should reign in the idea that all Greek women are fighters stronger than iron. 

Luckily for him, Eleni means something a lot more...pleasant!

"To 'hit on someone' is American for 'flirting'. You can blame Alfred for that one! He's been round our house that much, we're all talking more like him now!"

"Well, the way you look tonight...can you really blame me?" Herakles' voice drops an octave to a husky whisper. It makes Eleni's heart rate skyrocket and lose her breath. 

_ Well Destiny's Child, if you really need someone to help you "Lose your Breath", just come over to Greece. He'll help you lose it alright! Probably lose your knickers (underpants) too at this rate!  _

"In that dress...you are a Goddess, Aphrodite reborn." Herakles continues, with such a loving look in his eye that makes Eleni feel like a big blob of Potassium exploding spectacularly in water!

"If I put on a toga to look like Ares...we could do a Greek Drama and... act out the Gods' love affair?" Herakles offers with a sinful whisper.

Eleni feels like she's dying on the spot here. Her resolve is crumbling and she almost tells Herakles that she'll sit on his face if he doesn't shut up. That's another can of saucy worms that she luckily avoids opening up! Taking a deep breath to calm her frayed nerves and heart running the 100 metres dash, she tries to collect her thoughts. Tries to. Herakles trailing his hand down her back is short-circuiting her brain. 

He may be stubborn. But so is she.

Eleni reaches behind to stop Herakles' wandering hand.

"Nah ah ah!" Eleni chides him gently, "You said it yourself earlier: Not no, but not now!"

"Hmm...OK...When?" Herakles hums lazily, then challenges her resolve. He trails his other hand down Eleni's side, caressing her hip with his full palm and light touch of the fingers. 

_ I know I thought I'd give anything to have his hands on me. I should be careful what I wish for, good grief!  _ Eleni thinks. 

Eleni desperately grabs his other wandering hand, and holds both of them with her own. 

"After we go on a date or two!" Eleni attempts to placate Mr Love God mode Herakles by gently caressing his fingers with her thumbs.

"I thought this was a date?" Herakles challenges her again, deep voice as smooth as silk to Eleni's ears.

"I agree with you there," Eleni replies, "but we're still getting to know each other. Please don't make me feel like another notch on your bedpost," she gently pleads with him.

Herakles has no counter for that. He never wanted Eleni to feel like she was just being used for a night of fun. He really wants to prove his reputation to her in the Love Department. But he can't do that if she's not ready.

"...OK. I won't force you into anything." Herakles concedes gently. The pair are both still very close now, nose to nose, Eleni still holding Herakles's hands. Herakles looks at Eleni's red stained lips. The lip stick is barely there now, but he's tempted to test if her lips really feel as soft as they look.

"Hey, here's a crazy idea" Eleni breaks the silence and Herakles's lustful thoughts."Dance with me again!"

"...OK...but we have no music" Herakles replies, perplexed by this spontaneous idea. Then again, Eleni was full of surprises. He'd never thought that Arthur's little secretary was anything like what he had seen tonight!

"We can make it ourselves! Set a beat with our fingers!" Eleni counters excitedly, sitting up on her knees and bouncing a little.

Herakles can't argue with that. The pair separate and stand up. 

They face each other. 

Arms out. 

Click. Click. Click-click. Click.

Herakles sets the tempo for another Zeibekiko. He starts to move, gliding and stepping like Zeus transformed into a swan. Eleni mirrors his moves. Herakles smiles at her with full on Greek charm. Eleni returns his smile with a smile of her own. As they step closer to each other, Eleni giggles mischievously. 

She sways and undulates her whole body Tsifteteli style, pivoting around Herakles seductively. 

A test. 

Herakles responds by slide-stepping towards her, until he is close enough to arch his back and swivel his hips. 

_ Challenge Accepted!  _

Eleni responds by performing a full body shimmy. Pivoting around on the spot, she rhythmically shakes her shoulders, down to her chest, followed by her hips.

Suddenly Herakles swoops into Eleni's personal space. He grabs her waist, slips his strong forearms under her legs, and sweeps her up bridal style! Eleni yelps in surprise. Herakles spins around a few times, laughing louder and louder. Eleni squeals and holds on tightly to his shoulders.

The spinning world suddenly dips and Herakles is very much in Eleni's face. She catches a brief glimpse of Herakles' green and gold eyes, half lidded with lust. Her squeals are suddenly silenced, and breath stolen, by Herakles pressing his mouth to hers in a searing, open mouthed kiss.

Eleni is stunned for a few moments, as Herakles gently moves his lips against hers like a wave. He pulls away slowly to gauge her reaction.

Not wanting to be outdone and all resistance crumbling, Eleni lifts her hands to Herakles' cheeks, and pulls him back in. She kisses back, pouring in every bit of love she feels for him.

Herakles responds and the kiss turns passionate and somewhat desperate.

_ I want more. I want you _ .

Music erupts into the air, coming from Eleni's forgotten handbag lying in the grass. Her phone is ringing. Herakles and Eleni are still kissing, defiantly ignoring the interruption. 

The phone stops ringing. The couple keep kissing. 

The phone rings for a second time. Eleni reluctantly pulls away from Herakles's warm lips. 

"I have to answer that... It might be Arthur. I was his Plus One for the night, but I left him with Francis when they started to argue" Eleni explains forlornly.

"...OK" is all Herakles can say. He slowly lowers Eleni back on the ground, not quite wanting to let go so soon.

_ Of all the times for Arthur to ring, it had to be now?! What a cock block!  _ Eleni thinks angrily.

Eleni snatches up her handbag and grabs her phone irritably. She huffs a breath of absolute annoyance, and presses the green call button. 

"Yes?" she practically hisses like an angry cat.

"Oh. Hello Francis," her tone of voice changes to a slightly more friendly one.

"Bonsoir ma Cherie! (Good Evening My Dear!) I do apologise for interrupting you, but there...is a problem" Francis somehow mixes the suave with urgency.

Eleni becomes worried. "What happened? What's wrong? Is Arthur OK?" she starts to fret. 

"Um...not quite. You see, Arthur is blind drunk and won't cooperate with going back to his own hotel room. I am attempting to get him upright, but mon ami (my friend)is stubbornly lying on the floor!" Francis sighs with exasperation.

In the background, Eleni can hear Arthur drunkenly singing "Oh I do like to be beside the *BELCH* siiiiiiiiiiide…"

Eleni pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration.

_ Good Grief. I should never have left him should I?  _ Eleni thinks, full of regret.

"Alright Francis, I'm on my way. Are you still at the Ball?" 

"Oui oui (yes yes). The Ball ended some time ago, but Arthur still wants to party!"

Eleni tries not to giggle. Mainly because "oui oui" sounds like "wee wee", which means going for a pee in the toilet. Twelve year old humour, tut tut.

"OK, I'm on my way. Can you hang on for 20 minutes?"

"I will try. I cannot guarantee the same for Arthur though!" Francis sounds very worried now.

Eleni suspects that either Arthur will cause more trouble. Or be violently sick. Or both. She winces at the thought!

"Oh dear. I'll see you soon, hang in there Francis!" Eleni replies, and the phone call ends.

A few moments of silence hang between Eleni and Herakles. 

"I, er...have to go back to Arthur," Eleni begins reluctantly. Herakles smiles warmly at her.

"It's OK...I heard everything. Francis was loud enough. Arthur...even louder!"

"...can you take me back to the Ball please? I can't remember the way back!" Eleni asks shyly and admits sheepishly.

Luckily for her, Herakles just smiles again and extends his elbow out to her. Eleni ducks her head shyly and lifts it back up with her happiest grin. She accepts the invitation to loop her arm with his. They start the journey back down the hill, arm in arm together.

From a bush on the hill, a white bird flutters into the air. Eyeing the enamoured Greek pair, the bird follows them back down the hill...


	11. What the heck did we just watch?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Arthur's house, the 3 nations and Eleni are really feeling that they're watching a roller-coaster of a date. Or maybe a train-wreck would be a more accurate description? So what do they really think of what happened between Herakles and Eleni? And will Eleni's questions be answered about where she stands with the Greek Nation now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read somewhere in the Hetalia archives that Nations can't be around humans too long, because the human will lose their mind due to losing all sense of time. Since Nations are supposed to be immortal (until the country is nullified, in which case the personification lives out the rest of their days as a normal human until they die). I wanted to portray how difficult it would be for a human to date a Nation in the long term. Not everything is self-indulgent nonsense in this fic, a ha ha haaa...not sure if anyone is reading this anyway! Nevermind!

The tense atmosphere in the video is leaking into the room. The nations feel it so much that they can't even make any jokes! 

"Oh my god...I can't believe we fought?" Eleni breaks the silence incredulously, the pitch of her voice getting higher in disbelief. "What are we, my Mum and Dad?!"

Three nations all whip their heads around at Eleni in shock.

"WHAT?! Do your Mom and Dad do this too?!" Alfred asks in horror. "Is this a normal Greek thing for couples to fight...like that?!"

"They yell at each other when they're angry. But...they don't have a boxing match," Eleni chuckles nervously. " For the record, I don't think I could punch someone I really love though. I have no idea what we're thinking there, why Herakles wants to see me fight…" Helen wonders, quite baffled at this weird turn of events.

"This is unusual indeed," Francis chimes in, worry lacing his voice. "A Nation striking a human could kill them! You are still here, so it is possible that votre Hercule did not lay a hand on you in that way," Francis muses.

"So this is all a Big Bluff then, right?" Arthur chuckles nervously. "Ah look, see? Herakles just wants to see how hard she can hit! No need to panic!" Arthur tries to reassure everyone, including himself. He automatically reaches for his tea cup...oh. It's empty! But he can't get up to make a cup of tea now, the video is at a really good part! Eleni is defying everyone's expectations right now: She's hammering her fists away at Herakles's open palms!

Francis is horrified! 

"That is not romantic at all!" He wails in despair.

"Woo hoo, wow look at her go! Go Eleni go!" Alfred whoops and cheers with more excitement than a cheerleader on speed.

Eleni is busy analysing her stance in the video and how she is hitting.  _ Would my teacher be proud? Am I doing that right? Any slips up? Actually, how have I not tripped up yet in that dress?! _

_ And why am I so turned on by Herakles' commanding voice? Heaven help me if I ever see him in a Military Commander's Uniform…my clothes will 'accidentally' fall off! _

Herakles stern command of "Enough!" startles everyone in the room and they all flinch at the same time.

"Wow. I didn't know he had it in him! Usually at World Meetings, he's fast asleep blowing cat shaped bubbles!" Alfred blurts out in awe.

"Good job you didn't see him fight in World War 2 then," Arthur replies. "He was very dangerous with a knife. No Italian or Nazi soldier escaped from him when they tried to fight him. Herakles became the Grim Reaper if you were his enemy."

Arthur's tone is very matter of fact, with a hint of respect. Eleni remembers her Mother also saying that the Greek Resistance fought with knives in Cyprus too. It is indeed a Grim thought.

Alfred and Francis look really disturbed! Who knew that their sleepy, philosophical Ally was capable of being a modern day Achilles?!

Herakles' commanding voice is having an effect on Francis.

"Mon dieu, he has quite a way of making you listen, hmm?"

It's also having an effect on Eleni too. She just gulped and crossed her legs!

The tension cranks up again when both Greeks put their fists up and start circling each other. Francis has his hand covering his mouth with extreme worry. Arthur's eyes are wider than his teacup saucers and his eyebrows have hit the roof again.

"Dude, we should totally put on some fighting music!" Alfred blurts out.

The deadpan "Really, you moron?" look that Arthur and Francis give Alfred makes him reconsider.

"I was thinking maybe "Let's get Ready to Rumble!" by PJ and Duncan" Eleni chimes in lightly. 

"See? See? I knew I wasn't the only one thinking that!" Alfred yells, while Arthur bursts into laughter at the song choice. Francis has no idea what they're talking about. "Lord have mercy on these fools!" he mutters.

There's a chorus of surprised yells when Herakles throws the first punch! A litany of "Phew!"s when Eleni ducks down to miss it. As Eleni counter attacks, Arthur mutters encouragement.

The mood is tenser than dumb teenagers running around a haunted forest at midnight on Halloween! More surprised and anguished cries fill the air, as the group watch Herakles and Eleni throw attacks at each other and deflect them on-screen. This is no romance home video anymore. This is more like the Rocky film series now, but sans Sylvester Stallone!

Alfred is clutching his fists and he's in absolute anticipation. Francis holds his face in horror. Arthur is holding his clenched fist to his mouth and looking uncharacteristically worried. Eleni also looks on with worry now. This fight is getting increasingly serious.

_ How could I do that to him? Was I trying to prove something? I know I can hurt someone I hate, but I'm fighting someone I care deeply for. I love him...  _ Eleni thinks miserably and confused.

The group watch Eleni throw herself into an attack:

One punch. Two punches. A feint punch.

But Herakles counteracts so fast, they almost miss it! The group yell in terror!

"WHAT!" Arthur yells in disbelief.

"OH MY GAWWWWWD!" Alfred shrieks in surprise.

"MON DIEU!" Francis yelps in horror.

A really sharp gasp from Eleni and she clamps both hands over her mouth.

In a surprise wrestling move, Herakles grabs Eleni and swiftly bends her backwards, pinning her against him in one swift motion. Defeat within 2 seconds. A Tango finale position. 

The group is stunned into silence.

It is unfortunately broken by Francis' low whistle and Alfred wolf whistling.

They clearly understood the erotic position Herakles ended the sparring match with!

The tension is still there though, as the couple on-screen just stay there breathing hard, Herakles towering over Eleni, while she's trembling in his arms.

"Come on you guys, KISS!" Alfred hisses with anticipation.

"I was thinking the same thing," Francis drawls smoothly.

Both Arthur and Eleni give the two romantic nations a deadpan glare, then they give each other a look of "I can't believe these idiots!".

No kiss happens. Well, not then. But Eleni's tired and shaky admission of  "I can't fight you...I love you" has the group screaming and clapping. 

"OH MY GAWWWWWD!" Alfred shrieks with joy. "That's a Hollywood ending right there man!"

"Ma Cherie, you gave me a heart attack! You have a strange way of showing someone you love them, allow me to instruct you in the ways or romance!" Francis gently reprimands Eleni.

"Bloody Hell, that was intense!" Arthur remarks, truly relieved and lightly chuckling. "That's actually more romantic than a kiss, I'll admit that!"

Eleni is the only one not saying anything. She hadn't expected to win against Herakles, he is the powerful nation of Greece after all. But she hadn't expected to lose...like THAT! 

_ Oh my God...it ended in a Tango or some other erotic dance position. I told him I loved him. Oh no...I ruined it!  _ She frets internally.

But when the group hear Eleni back-tracking with the words "Patriotically I mean", the wolf-whistles and clapping turn to booing. Well, one nation is doing the booing. It's so loud, the world may as well be booing! Eleni didn't need to look up to tell who was doing it either.

"BOOOOOOOO!" Alfred...well, booed! "Girl, what did you say that for?!" He complains.

"Ma Cherie, you are sabotaging your chances!" Francis also voices his discontent.

"Good Grief, please stop talking!" Arthur bites out. It's not clear if his irritation is aimed at Eleni's back-track statement, the group booing, or both! Being irritated is like an extension of Arthur, like being a not-so-secret third nipple!

Eleni's on-screen passionate plea for forgiveness for her feelings of betrayal to Herakles as a Nation, soften the whole group.

"Aww!" Alfred coos.

"That is sweet dedication. If only you would say that to me, ma Cherie!" Francis says wistfully.

"She's not French you idiot!" Arthur retorts. "But, it would be nice to hear that sort of thing from my people outside of sports events" he mutters.

It's quiet muttering but Eleni still hears it.

Eleni's sudden confession on-screen that she is keeping a secret from Arthur, makes the whole group turn to stare at her intently. Eleni can feel the whole group shift, and she freezes in terror.

"Oh really?" Arthur asks Eleni, his arms folding over and an impressively bushy eyebrow arches upwards. It's not friendly at all.

"I don't remember this part happening, so I don't actually know what the secret is!" Eleni protests to the whole group.

"BOOOOO!" Alfred yells in disappointment.

"Well I'm sure we're about to find out," Francis drawls cryptically, twirling his hair around his finger.

The group wait with baited breath as Herakles rights Eleni up out of the Tango pose, but they are still incredibly close to each other.

"OK, so my secret is...I don't know the English National Anthem! Just the "God Save the Queen" bits and that's it!" Eleni blurts out onscreen.

There's a brief moment of silence in the group. Alfred breaks the silence with unrestrained laughter, along with Francis. Arthur just sits there remarking a quiet but disappointed "Oh. Is that it?".

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry Arthur" Eleni apologises, reaching out to rub Arthur's outstretched hand on the counter top in comfort.

When the group hear about not being proud of drunken British football fans and tourists, the laughter gets louder and more hysterical at Arthur's expense!

"Oh man, that's hilarious!" Alfred manages to spit out between laughter, before accidentally slipping off his grip of the counter top, and falling to the floor. Francis hits the pause button on his iphone, whilst Arthur and Eleni attempt to help Alfred back up. Or rather, drag him back up. Alfred is the face of the United States of America after all. Underneath his hoodie, he has a very similar muscled physique to Herakles! Which makes picking him up off the floor twice as difficult! An attempt was made.

Francis just sits there elegantly, having a massive revelation.

"Wait wait wait...is that why Herakles carried me in my sleep to Greece and put me in a chair? To stop drunk Arthur from going there? I wondered why Poland was standing there too when I woke up!" Francis blurts out in realisation.

Now Eleni is on the floor along with Alfred. Two of the group gone to hysterical laughing, rest in peace! Arthur is resigned to laughter himself now, just barely holding himself up by planting his hands on his knees.

"I don't see what is so funny," Francis retorts. "It was terrifying! Have you seen Arthur when he is drunk? He looks like a Pirate!" Francis shudders.

"I don't do that anymore...well being a Pirate anyway!" Arthur protests between chuckles. 

Meanwhile, Alfred and Eleni have erupted into a chorus of "You are a Pirate" from the Lazytown television show.

"Are you finished now? Can we return to humiliating Arthur now?" Francis asks teasingly after a few minutes.

"Never!" declares Arthur very loudly and the laughter continues.

"Alright, but what about ma Cherie here? Do you not want to know if she saved her romance with Hercule (Herakles)?" Francis asks temptingly.

"If that train wreck is what you call romance, can anything even save it?" Eleni splutters in between giggles. "To quote the great Mumford and Sons in their song  _ 'Little Lion Man' _ : I really fucked it up this time!"

Arthur laughs heartily and claps, while Alfred gets really excited. "Hey I've heard of those guys, they got banjos right?!"

"Yes, they are great," Arthur agrees with Eleni, as he settles back to the counter top. "Wait, hang on...before we put the video back on...drinks anyone?"

There is a chorus of "yes!", and the group spread out across the kitchen to make some fresh drinks. 

Two cups of tea, a full glass of wine, and a sweet toffee Frappucino later, the group take their drinks and shuffle into Arthur's Living Room. Francis props his phone up on a medium coffee table, whilst the others sink into Arthur's long sofa.

"Are we finally ready?" Francis asks wearily.

"HIT IT!" yells Alfred.

"The play button he means" Arthur drawls sarcastically.

Francis presses play.

The other nations are shocked when they hear that learning the British National Anthem isn't necessary. Arthur just shrugs his shoulders, explaining that if it is implemented, he'll be accused of 'racism' and stamping on other multi-cultural backgrounds in his country. Alfred and Francis exchange a confused look, but go back to watching the video.

Eleni's sweet confession that she knows the Greek National Anthem and went to Greek School on weekends has both Alfred and Francis cooing affectionately. Everybody titters at the "learning to play Pool" comment, and Alfred is howling with laughter at the mention of the "My Big Fat Greek Wedding" film.

"Guys, guys, I have an idea!" Alfred announces. Arthur and Francis groan. 

_ Here comes America with another crazy idea! _

"Why don't we have a movie night and invite Herc around too? We can play My Big Fat Greek Wedding! He'd totally love it right? And you know, if Ellie is there too…" Alfred turns to Eleni and winks suggestively, "...we could take bets on when they'll have their own Big Fat Greek Wedding!"

"That is...not such a bad idea!" Francis chuckles. Arthur and Eleni both pinch and pull on Alfred's cheeks, as a reprimand. Alfred still laughs, despite having sore cheeks now!

Herakles's on-screen request to hear the Greek National Anthem quietens the group. They listen with rapt attention as Eleni serenades him on-screen. Although the lyrics are in Greek, the reverence Eleni has for her forefathers' Nation is blatantly there. As the Anthem shifts into a major key and Eleni's voice gets louder, the passion there is palpable. Even Eleni watching her past self perform is watching the video with surprised awe.

_ How the hell did I pull that off without having sung the anthem for a long time?! _

_ And it sounds like I'm singing a love song...eek! _

As the anthem comes to an end, there's an applause from Francis and Alfred.

"Oh man, that was beautiful!" Alfred praises Eleni, wiping away a sentimental tear.

"Oui (yes), very beautiful!" Francis wistfully agrees. "How to romance a nation: serenade them with their National Anthem! Can I teach you my National Anthem, and you can serenade me?"

"Well if Herakles didn't give you his number after THAT performance...I'll personally slap him with a wet fish!" Arthur declares with as much comedy timing as Rowan Atkinson clowning around as Mr Bean. "Speaking of National Anthems, I'll be personally tutoring you on my National Anthem! I'll even test you on it!" 

Eleni just chuckles and lifts her hands up in surrender. "Thank you guys. I had singing lessons in school, thank my teacher for what I did in the video," she says with a lot of humble pie. "Yes Arthur, I'll learn God Save the Queen…" she smirks, thinking of a loophole to get out of it.

"I mean my National Anthem dear, not the punk song by The Sex Pistols!" Arthur reprimands Eleni sternly. Eleni just laughs out loud. Oh well, she tried!

The wind blows through the couples' hair on screen, ruffling the bottom of Eleni's dress too. It looks like a scene from a Studio Ghibli film, but minus the floating cherry blossom petals. They are standing toe to toe, and the group softly gasp in anticipation as Herakles envelopes Eleni's hands with his own. Their noses brush…

Alfred is close to screaming, Francis leans even closer with barely there excitement...and Arthur and Eleni are just sat there with their eyes bulging out of their heads!

Everyone is thinking the same thing at this point:  _ When is this dense couple going to kiss?! _

Herakles' question about Eleni's love for him has everybody watching the video recording on a higher edge than a ledge filled with lemmings! This it it: true feelings confession time!

__

When Alfred slurps on his Frappucino and threatens to drown out Eleni's recorded reply, 3 dead pan death glares in his direction go unnoticed. It's only Arthur's quick intervention by grabbing the cup out of Alfred's hand while muffling Alfred's mouth, that the moment is saved!

"I commend you on revealing your true feelings Ma Cherie!" Francis congratulates Eleni, who is just sat there looking very constipated...again!

"Yes, honesty is the best policy," Arthur chimes in, still struggling with a protesting Alfred.

"Dude, I was just finishing my drink!" Alfred complained.

"You almost drowned out her confession!" Arthur scolded.

"Oh. Wait, she's confessing? What is it this time?! Turn it up!" Alfred yells excitedly, the now empty Frappucino cup forgotten.

There's more flirting going on now between the on-screen couple. Alfred and Francis look delighted. Eleni looks thoroughly embarrassed. Arthur has a bored look on his face, waving his hand around as if to say "Get on with it"!

Herakles putting Eleni's long winded feelings into a short but sweet summary, and watching his flirtatious advances get rebuffed again and again, sets up the booing again.

"Girl! Quit cock-blocking yourself!" Alfred yells in frustration.

Francis also voices his discontent, wondering if Arthur is at fault here for creating "No sex please: We're British!"

"Now now, calm down!" Arthur interrupts, jumping to Eleni's defense. "Slow and steady wins the race you know. Let the girl take her time! She's clearly not ready yet!"

"Damn right I'm not ready yet, gimme a break please!" Eleni finally voices her annoyance. "I don't remember most of the night, I'm just glad that I made a responsible decision there!"

Everyone quietens down. A few muttered apologies are given for overstepping Eleni's boundaries. Sure they can set her up with someone they suspect likes her too. But forcing any couple to speed up romantic proceedings for entertainment can and will lead to disaster!

__

Still, the situation is saved by the saviour Jesus Christ. Well, Jesus Christ on a bike to be exact! 

The whole room erupts into laughter at the odd phrase. Even more so at Herakles losing his shit over it and rolling in the grass on-screen!

"Mon Dieu, I have never heard him laugh so loud! What sorcery did you do to him ma Cherie?" Francis looks on with a smile in wonder.

"The power of British Comedy of course!" Arthur crows with pride, as he is chuckling too.

"Dude...why is Jesus on a Bike anyway? Did he join the Hells Angels motorcycle gang?!" Alfred splutters out, adjusting his glasses down so he can wipe tears of laughter from his eyes.

"If Bloody Mary on a pogo-stick joined the Olympic team for pogo-sticking, then yes of course he joined the Hells Angels!" Arthur dryly replies.

Alfred and Eleni burst out laughing. Let it be known that Arthur does have his intentionally funny moments! 

Meanwhile, Francis is also chuckling away, but still confused as to a) why Jesus Christ on a bike? And b) who is Bloody Mary and why is she riding a pogo-stick?

Everybody stops laughing in time to hear Herakles confessing on-screen that he does like Eleni very much. Cheers erupt around the room, and Eleni in real time breathes a huge sigh of relief. Arthur looks very proud when he sees his own brand of British sarcasm and references to humour being put to good use.

"Girl, you said 'frickle-frackle', lol!" Alfred titters. Eleni joins in with the tittering. The two older personified nations in the room try to 'shush' the giggling young ones in the room. It's like they've gone back to being the Big Brothers of the World again when they were Empires!

__

At the mention of 'trolleyed' being British slang for drunk, Alfred starts talking again.

"Dude, where was a trolley to take you home when you were drunk at Christmas huh?" Alfred pokes Arthur.

Alfred becomes severely distressed when he finds out how Eleni met Arthur. Or rather, how Arthur knocked into her with a shopping trolley at his local supermarket in London! Arthur has to calm him down by explaining that trolley in British means 'shopping cart' in American.

"Dude, you have a weird way of picking up girls ya know," Alfred teases Arthur.

"I have to agree there mon cher," Francis chimes in, using any excuse to tease Arthur. "I had to help him console Ma Cherie!"

"Remind me why you were there interfering again?" Arthur asks with irritated confusion.

"You were holding a European Conference in London. As apology, I suggested we invite Eleni and her fellow cute friend to the after party at your house!" Francis helpfully replies, quite proud that he could salvage that disaster.

"Yeah, that's how it happened. I was staying with my friend in London for the week and we went shopping for food at her local Sainsburys. Poor Arthur was so horrified and apologetic at the time. But it's all good! I'm still here!" Eleni chimes in, patting Arthur's hand in comfort.

"Well, if votre Hercule has anything to do with your current living situation, things may change very soon," Francis is being cryptic again.

"We don't know if Eleni's going anywhere yet, we don't even bloody know if Eleni will leave the UK at all! The hell do I know if I'm even leaving the EU at this rate!" Arthur replies.

"Me going where what now?! I can't afford to leave the UK! My family and friends are here!" Eleni protests, clearly confused and distraught. "And why anyway? I did say I was going to take my time with Herakles, right?"

"My apologies Ma Cherie. I assumed you would want to move to Greece to be with votre Hercule," Francis explains. "You did leave our table at the Ball to be with him, no?" 

Eleni is about to retort that it was Francis, Antonio and Iácovos who set them up that night. But the image of Herakles hugging her on screen silences her.

When Eleni blames Alfred on-screen for her talking like an American, Alfred just laughs out loud and puts his arm around her.

"Girl that's my ultimate plan! Getting everyone around the world to talk like me!"

Arthur and Francis just put their heads in their hands and groan with despair. Eleni is just grateful she didn't break the Special Relationship between the USA and UK, or start World War 3 by insulting America! She keeps forgetting that Alfred is the personification of a SuperPower country!

__

The camera on-screen suddenly jumps forward, closer to the whispering Greek pair. Pierre, Francis's bird who had a tiny camera attached on him, looks to be stealthily getting even closer, looking up from the grass now instead of inside a bush. The camera is really picking up every part of the conversation. Herakles sinfully whispering to Eleni about her appearance that night with blatant lust and sensuality has Alfred and Francis cheering and wolf whistling. Eleni...just covers her face and squeaks "Bloody Hell"!

"Well, he's really laying on the charm now isn't he?!" Arthur comments, crossing his own legs as he sips his tea.

"He's totally hitting on you now Girl!" Alfred cheers.

"Have you guys forgotten what we did earlier?" Eleni chuckles nervously. "He'd been hitting on me since the dance-floor!"

When Eleni onscreen reaches to stop Herakles' wandering hands, Arthur and Alfred pipe up again with their opinions.

"Wandering hands, tut tut!" Arthur comments. "Nice save there though dear!"

"You totally 'caught those hands' girl!" Alfred chuckles. "You know? If you're in a fight, you say 'catch these hands'?"

"Yes Alfred. I've seen that on the Internet," Eleni drones, but surprised that she was sober enough to stop Herakles from going into taboo territory too soon! 

__

Eleni's direct plea of "Please don't make me feel like another notch on your bedpost," has the watching nations make noises of pain!

"Oof, right on the nose! Really tell him how you feel!" Arthur exclaims.

"Ooop, there it is!" Alfred agrees with Arthur.

"Is that really what you think votre Hercule will do to you, Ma Cherie?" Francis asks Eleni forlornly.

"Come on you foppish twit, with Herakles's reputation, do you really think he'll stay with her?" Arthur chides Francis. "We all heard him admit that he's had many lovers and doesn't want to marry! He'll just break her heart at this rate. A Nation and a human in a lovers relationship never ends well!"

Silence fills the room, save for the wind and light breathing coming from the on-screen recording. Arthur has put into perspective the reality of the situation: Why are they setting up two commitment-phobes for a relationship with no happy ending again?

But just when everybody's hopes are dashed, the sound of Herakles conceding gently that he won't force  Eleni, brings multiple sighs of relief. Especially from Francis. He did make a deal with Antonio of Spain and Iácovos of Cyprus, it would be a shame if that deal fell through now without getting off the ground! Nations close to Herakles had noticed that since the global financial crash, he'd been hit hard by it. He'd been lonely and depressed for a long time since then. He stopped going round to his friends' houses, even Iácovos, his own brother! But then, Herakles's friends noticed a small change in him. They'd seen Herakles talking to Eleni during the breaks at the European meetings, and that he was far more awake when she was there taking notes. They also noticed that Herakles would talk about her too, even in passing:

"I saw the little Greek lady again today. The one with Arthur." Herakles had said to Antonio. "I want to talk to her again. She looks so busy though…can I not hire her to work for me too? She seems nice..." He'd said with a wistful smile, usually reserved for Ludwig of Germany when he was negotiating financial aid!

Antonio had talked to Francis about it, and Iácovos had complained to Francis that Herakles was being uncharacteristically shy! "I don't get it. When he wants something, or someone, he just goes for it! Why doesn't he just ask out the girl?! It's obvious she likes him too! What is he so afraid of?! He's being a 'vlaka'! (Idiot)"

So Francis, priding himself on his reputation that France was one of the most romantic countries in Europe, decided to hatch a plan. Nothing big, just enough to nudge Herakles and Eleni in the right direction, without them knowing it! It would be a crime to watch 2 people pine for each other, when they could be together. Even if one is human and the other is a Nation over 1000 years old!

The tension is back again, as Herakles can be seen looking at Eleni's mouth in clear temptation!

"Dude, this has the worst amount of teasing in the world, like ever!" Alfred gushes with equal amounts of frustration. "It's obvious that they want to kiss...why didn't you guys do it?!"

"Just keep watching, there's another 25 minutes left," Arthur chided Alfred, again! "There's still time for something other than flirting and stopping Herakles, a.k.a Francis' rival for the 'King of the Perverts' crown, from feeling up my citizens," Arthur adds dryly. Everyone in the room starts laughing again, even Francis.

__

And something does happen! Much to everyone's surprise, including her own, it's Eleni that makes a move onscreen!

"Dance with me again!" they hear her say.

__

"Woo hoo!" Alfred whoops with joy, "Atta Girl! Oh hey, are you gonna shake your jelly again?!"

"At last, she has a change of heart," Francis announces dramatically with a lot of unnecessary hair flouncing going on for...dramatic effect.

"Oh God, not this again," Arthur groans. "Let me know when they've stopped dry humping!"

Eleni was just about to sip her tea, and had to promptly put it down, because of Arthur's very crass comment! Alfred is howling with laughter and drowns out what Herakles says next on screen. Francis drags his hand down his face with exasperation, muttering how "uncute" Arthur is!

The group watch the video entranced as the Greek pair stand up and begin dancing to only the clicking rhythm set by Herakles. 

Click. Click. Click-click. Click.

There's silent marveling at Herakles and Eleni as they move with the grace of a pair of swans. 

"Dude, they're being so cute again!" Alfred coos.

"I agree with mon Americain (my American), this is a beautiful sight!" Francis sighs dreamily.

"Wait for it," warns Arthur.

Arthur's warning was indeed spot on, signaled by Eleni giggling mischievously onscreen! Alfred certainly got his wish to see the 'jelly shaking' when Eleni starting wiggling her tush about again in the video! Real time Eleni puts her face in her hands. 

"Not again!" she groans with frustration "I just told him to lay off from touching me, then I went and did THAT?!"

"Oh my Gaaaaawd, she did it again!" Alfred howls while he laughs and applauds with glee.

"Mon dieu, I am not complaining!" Francis is far more pleased than he should be.

"...I'm too bloody sober for this, I'm getting a beer!" Arthur announces, standing up to go back to the kitchen to find himself a can or bottle of beer!

The sound of loud cries of surprise from two sappy nations, one shocked Brit-Greek-Cypriot, and Eleni on-screen squealing loudly brings Arthur rushing back to the sofa, without his precious alcohol. He makes it back in time though to watch Herakles spinning around with Eleni in his arms, bridal style!

The camera jumps back, it's clear that Pierre the bird doesn't want to get trampled here! He stops just in time to record Herakles dipping his head down to finally create the moment everyone in the group had been waiting for.

__

It's not a simple peck. Or a chaste kiss. It's the full on kind of open mouthed, passionate kiss that Hollywood movie directors will do 100 takes of just to get it right!

__

The room erupts into cheering and applause. 

"YAAAAAAAAS!" Alfred deafens everybody.

"What did you say? Can't hear you old chap, not loud enough!" Arthur quips whilst cupping his ear to Alfred. Alfred just grabs Arthur for a one armed hug while the Brish nation yelps "Gerroff me!".

Francis places his hand over his heart and smiles brightly. Eleni is also quiet with her hands over her mouth, smiling ear to ear underneath.

_ So I wasn't dreaming. He did kiss me like that! That was a real memory! _

It's not over yet. Herakles pulls away slowly to gauge Eleni's reaction on screen. Everybody waits anxiously. How will Eleni react?

They're not disappointed. Eleni onscreen cupping Herakles face and smashing their lips together desperately, has the whole group whooping and cheering louder than ever before!

"I knew it! I knew they love each other!" Francis declares proudly, wiping a tear of joy from his eyes. Eleni just ducks her head down, embarrassed but happy.

__

The sound of music erupts into the air, coming from somewhere in the grass nearby. The nations groan with disappointment.

"Dude, that sounds familiar," Alfred comments, thinking hard. "Wait, I'm sure that song is from a video game!" He declares loudly. Then again, Alfred is rarely quiet!

"Yeah, that's my ringtone" Eleni admits.

Herakles and Eleni are still kissing, defiantly ignoring the interruption. 

"Ha ha haaa, they ignored it!" Alfred laughs. 

"You both spent too long pussyfooting about, you were going to get interrupted sooner or later!" Arthur chides. Francis just looks nervous. He thinks he knows what's going to happen next.

The phone rings for a second time, and the couple reluctantly pull away from each other. 

_ Here it comes.  _ Francis thinks with dread.

"I have to answer that... It might be Arthur. I was his Plus One for the night, but I left him with Francis when they started to argue" Eleni can be heard saying regretfully onscreen.

__

"Oh man, what a cock-block you are!" Alfred jibes at Arthur. No one jokes back though. The other 3 in the group just look very uncomfortable indeed!

As Eleni starts marching towards her handbag in the grass, the camera turns around and flies back into the bush. Pierre the bird being stealthy again! 

The whole conversation can be heard as Eleni put her phone on speaker mode. It turns out that it is Francis who interrupted the kiss! With Arthur being the actual cause. Everybody chuckles at Arthur's drunken singing in the background. Arthur just puts his face in his hands, it's his turn to be embarrassed!

The phone call ends. 

"Dammit, you two stopped their kissing!" Alfred yells in frustration. "You wrecked your own plan Francis!"

"I kept Arthur at the table so he wouldn't interfere with the plan! Getting him blind drunk was not part of the plan!" Francis argues back.

"Well, why didn't you tell me about the plan? I could have gone along with it if I'd known more!" Arthur adds, feeling quite guilty. He hadn't meant to get blind drunk. But being stuck with Francis for the whole night, he needed alcohol to stop him from using his "Britannia Beam" wand attack on his frenemy!

Eleni stays quiet, lest the arguing personified nations turn on her next. She never asked to be part of this "romance" plan either. She'd never asked out Herakles on a date at the European Meetings for this very reason: trouble! 

The nations turn back to the video just in time to catch onscreen Eleni loop her arm around Herakles's outstretched arm. Pierre follows them as they start down the hill, arm in arm together.

"If I recall correctly, that hill is a good 15 minutes away from where we held the Ball," Francis muses out loud. "I wonder why it took you longer to get back there, hmm?" He asks Eleni teasingly.

"I've got metal in my leg, going downhill takes me longer to do because I'm still unsteady sometimes" Eleni explains. As proof, she lifts up her left trouser leg to reveal a swollen shin area with several surgery scars.

"Well, good to know that you still care about me poppet," Arthur tells Eleni, as he gets up and ruffles the top of her head affectionately. "I've seen enough now and wasted too much time. I'm going to unpack and get ready for tomorrow's parliament meeting!" he smiles nervously.

"...let me guess, Brexit deal plans still being argued?" Eleni guesses.

"Yes, unfortunately," Arthur confirms, with great regret on his face.

"Do you need me there too to take notes?" Eleni offers.

"It's OK, there's someone else on the team that takes notes in Parliament. Just...do your University work...and no flirting with tall, dark handsome strangers either. Especially ones called 'Herakles'!" Arthur replies dryly, and leaves the room.

Alfred stretches out like a giant cat.

"Phew! Wow man, what a ride! I guess I'd better get going too! But that was super neat, I can't believe you got your flirt on with Herc girl! You caught yourself a real 'Hunkules' there, ha ha ha haaa!" Alfred tells Eleni happily, winking at her as he gets up to leave too. He pulls Eleni into a hug, ruffles her already ruffled hair, and bounds away to Arthur's room. No doubt to hug and kiss him goodbye in secret for now!  _ Those adorable dorks _ Eleni thinks.

__

Just Francis is left, with Eleni. 

"You know, ma Cherie, the video runs for another 20 minutes" Francis announces suggestively. "Would you like to see what happened next between you and votre Hercule?"

"You know, I should ask, what do you mean by 'votre Hercule'?" Eleni shyly asks, "I mean, I know that Hercule is Herakles, but votre?"

"Oh my apologies Ma Cherie! Votre means 'your'" Francis happily explains. He lets it sink in as Eleni ponders what it means altogether.

"Have you been suggesting all this time that Herakles is...mine?!" Eleni asks, completely mind boggled.  _ I can't even get a boyfriend, let alone have a Nation loyal to me. Especially one as commitment-phobic as Herakles! _

"Ah, ma Cherie! If only you'd hear how Herakles talks about you when you're not there!" Francis teases Eleni. Or, at least she thinks he is messing with her. "If you watch the rest of the video, you'll see what I mean!"

So Eleni sticks around for the rest of the video. Cue more "face turns into a red tomato" moments for her. As Francis implied earlier, it should have taken 15 minutes to get back to the Ball. But it wasn't Eleni's leg causing the delay. 

Of course the happy couple in the video didn't want to get there as soon as possible. Why deal with a drunken Arthur and frustrated Francis, when you can just stop and kiss each other?! A few minutes here and there wouldn't hurt…

It doesn't help Eleni one bit when 

a) Francis has solid evidence of this sappy behaviour and 

b) Alfred leans over on his way out the door to watch the video a little longer, spies another smooch going on and yells "You two are totally sappy!" before going out of Arthur's front door!

__   
  



	12. Here's my number, call me maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herakles and Eleni don't really want to say goodnight just yet. Eleni has a hard time trying to get Herakles' phone number. At least they can still talk while waiting for the Elevator/Lift...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horny Herakles is fun to write! Sure he's a friendly guy too, but what's he like when he's teasing someone he likes? These questions are being asked and explored in the name of science! Here are the results! Except this isn't one of my reports, it's fan-fiction. Ahem. Moving swiftly on...

**Back to The Ball, 18 hours earlier**

Eleni and Herakles finally reach the lavish building where the Ball was held earlier. Despite the Ball being over, Paris still has many people walking around at this time of night. Probably off for coffee evenings late into the early morning, party goers going clubbing and couples out on romantic strolls. Just like this sappy Greek pair!

Eleni turns to face Herakles, slowly letting go of his his arm. Herakles smiles ruefully, taking a gentle hold of her forearms instead.

"So...this is it," Eleni starts, very reluctantly. "I have to go help my home country. I could really do with a trolley right now!" She jokes.

Herakles shakes his head with amusement. "I could be the trolley and carry him back for you?" He offers.

"I wouldn't recommend it sweetheart, he'll ruin your suit by being sick down it," Eleni waves off the offer, pulling a disgusted grimace.

"...did you just give me a pet name?" Herakles asks Eleni, looking hopeful.

"Maaaaaybe?" Eleni drawls cheekily, winking at said sweetheart in question. "Shhh! It's our little secret! Francis must never know what happened between us tonight!" She whispers to him.

"Hmm. It might not be so bad. I've had lovers before, it's not big news for me to love my own people," Herakles reassures her. He gently rubs circles on her forearms, and Eleni warmly thumbs over his forearms. 

"OK, that's fair" Eleni smiles at Herakles. She tries not to think about the implication that Herakles wants her to be his lover! And he's accepted her as one of his people! "But still, how do I explain where I've been and why I left Arthur?"

"You can tell him you were with me," Herakles puts it bluntly and plainly. "You said it yourself, Arthur is not your husband. Besides, don't you love your neighbour better?" Herakles asks, cheekily making a reference back to the "Maria me ta Kitrina" (Maria in the Yellow) greek song. The one about Maria in a yellow outfit who is being a cheating ho on her husband with her neighbour! Arthur is the implied husband. Herakles is implying that he is "the neighbour Maria loves better"!

Eleni snorts with laughter. "I can't believe you just turned my own joke on me!" She giggles, stepping on her top toes to brush her nose against Herakles' long nose. "I am not that cheating ho Maria me ta Kitrina! (Maria in the Yellow)" Eleni reiterates through laughter.

Herakles is chuckling and humming, like a cat purring. He lowers his forehead to touch hers.

Eleni's heart rate is going through the roof again. She's sure her gravestone will say "Death by spontaneous combustion by Hot Greek Man. It was a good way to go. YOLO!"

Herakles continues with his sweet talk. 

_ Hot damn, does he do this to ALL the lovers he had? No wonder he had so many!  _ Eleni thinks.

"You're right...you are Eleni me ta Kokkina (Helen the Red)" he says softly.

"Damn straight I am," Eleni confirms, raising her eyebrows suggestively. They played this little game earlier on in the night.

"...Can I be your Paris and take you home with me?" Herakles asks Eleni fondly, moving his hands slowly up her forearms to cradle around her shoulders.

Eleni is very aware that Herakles is referring to Homer's "The Iliad" now. The tale of Helen of Troy, stolen away from Sparta and her husband by Paris, a besotted Prince of Troy. Queen Helen was said to be the most beautiful woman in all of Greece at that time. She is The Face that launched a Thousand ships from all over Greece to bring her back, and a good excuse to ransack the city of Troy. If Eleni wasn't loyal to her family and friends in the UK, it would be the sweetest kidnapping for her. To just go home with Herakles. But...there's a slight problem!

"I….don't actually like Paris, the Prince of Troy," Eleni admits. Herakles's hopeful face falls fast. 

"Oh…" is all Herakles can manage. Shot down fast!

"He caused so much trouble for both the Greeks and the Trojans, and he killed Achilles with the arrow to his ankle!" Eleni softly points out. 

Herakles listens and can't help but smile a little with pride.

_ She's read Homer's The Iliad!  _ Herakles is rejoicing in his head.

"You...could be my Menelaus instead?" Eleni offers sweetly. "Since you're Greek, not Trojan?"

"...Are you saying you want me... to take you home with me...as my wife?" Herakles asks in disbelief.

"...One day. If you still want me," Eleni shyly asks. "But, right now, I have to help Arthur back to his room."

"So it really is like The Iliad. Menelaus had to wait to get his Eleni back too,"

Herakles states sadly, lifting a hand up to stroke at Eleni's cheek. Eleni leans into the touch. She's sure she's going to start crying if Herakles keeps this up!

"Well, unlike The Iliad, you can still talk to me at meetings?" Eleni offers.

"True. But for how long? Brexit is happening, is it not? You may not be coming again to the European meetings after it happens?" Herakles unfortunately reminds her. Eleni now has another reason to be furious at the Brexiteers!

"...Yeah, that's a good point," Eleni concedes. "Oh wait, how are you for Internet costs back home? Do you have it? I'm sure you told me you sold your television?!"

"Well, I have good news! Ludwig of Germany helped me clear some space at my house, so I bought a second hand television," Herakles reveals with a bright smile. "But Internet on my phone is still...stupidly expensive! I would have to use my landline internet at my house to talk to you," he answers, looking dejected. "If that's what you're asking?"

"Yeah, I was going to give you my number, email, social media that I'm on," Eleni admits. "I talk to my family in Cyprus on Skype video and Facebook Messenger. Internet is much cheaper in the UK. I could still call you though, if that'll help?" Eleni offers.  _ There is no way in hell I'm letting him go without a contact number or something! Especially after what happened tonight! Please! _

Herakles thinks for a few moments. The wait is suffocating. It doesn't help that he has Eleni in a loose hug and is so close to her face that they could kiss again. He is so warm, she is going to melt into a happy puddle of goo at this rate, and will need a trolley herself to get back home! Or to the hotel room. They probably don't allow shopping trolleys on the Eurostar!

Finally, Herakles moves a hand to his back pocket and fishes out his phone. It's a flip phone from over a decade ago, but Herakles has kept it in good condition. He passes his phone to Eleni.

"OK...you can give me your number and everything else," Herakles finally concedes.

Eleni takes a little while to type in everything, because it's been years since she's had to double and triple tap just to type words! Herakles's phone is also set to Greek language, not English: double the trouble! Herakles doesn't seem to mind though. He's been busying himself by wandering his hands to places on Eleni's body where they really shouldn't be wandering off to yet!

_ If it was anyone else but you agápe mou (my love), I would have yeeted them into the Sun by now!  _ Eleni thinks.

Eleni finally hands Herakles's phone back to him. Phase One complete! Now to get his number...

"Do you want to type in your number into my phone too?" Eleni asks politely, handing over her phone to Herakles.

He gives her a slightly distrusting look.

"Hmm. Nations aren't supposed to just give out their numbers to people," Herakles says cryptically, letting go of Eleni to stroke his chin and look up at the sky in supposed thought.

"...Is this revenge for me teasing you? Or are you deliberately playing for more time?" Eleni cuts straight through Herakles facade.

Herakles smiles again with mischief written all over his face. 

_ He was so serious when I met him. I'm loving this fun side of him!  _ Eleni thinks to herself.

"Gôri (Daughter/Girl), you're learning fast now. All the more reason for me to be careful," Herakles teases further.

"I trusted you and gave you my number! How do I know  _ you _ won't abuse that knowledge?" Eleni mock-protests.

"...OK, how?" Herakles challenges.

"Hmm...you might torture me by sending me pictures of Gyros with Tsatsiki when I'm in my lectures at University!" Eleni counters.

"Hmm...interesting," Herakles makes a show of thinking, "I'll remember that for later…"

Eleni laughs in shock. "You evil man, that's not fair!"

Herakles chuckles again. "Then come to Greece with me, and you can have Gyros everyday."

Eleni makes a show herself of thinking. "Hmmm...crafty bugger!" She says indignantly, but still grinning like an idiot. A love-struck idiot in denial. 

_ Thank goodness Alfred the face of America isn't here to see this. He would definitely start singing "I won't say I'm in Love" from Disney's "Hercules", and start calling me 'Meg' instead!  _ Eleni thinks with some kind of relief.

Herakles raises one eyebrow in curiosity. "I've heard Arthur say that word before. But he never told me what it meant?" 

Eleni tries so hard not to laugh, pursing her lips but a smile still pops through. 

"I'll tell you...if you put your telephone number in my phone!" Eleni sing songs teasingly.

Herakles raises his eyebrow at Eleni. It's a Check-mate move in this metaphorical game of Chess they've been playing tonight. He is about to concede...until he notices that the screen of Eleni's smart phone is completely black. He presses the button at the bottom. Nothing happens. He presses buttons at the side. No cigar!

"Eleni mou (My Eleni)? Your phone is...doing nothing!" Herakles tells Eleni, handing the phone back to her.

"Eh? Aw no," Eleni protests as she takes the phone back. She holds the on button. Hey presto: it comes to life!

"It lives!" Eleni cheers. 

Until the phone screen declares that the battery is at zero percent, and the phone promptly switches off with an annoyed "BUZZ!". Like the phone's beauty sleep had been disturbed and it was going back to bed!

"Nooooo, my phone has run out of power!" Eleni groans in frustration. She was about to get Herakles' number too. Now she can't. Great. Lovely.  _ Thanks for nothing you useless piece of temperamental technology! _

"No pen or paper?" Herakles asks. Eleni sadly shakes her head to say no. 

"Well, not all is lost. I can still contact you," Herakles offers helpfully.

"Yeah, but...doesn't that depend on your connection? Or how much money you have for Internet?" Eleni asks. She doesn't want to get her hopes up, she knows she has to be realistic. Having her hopes up always led to bitter disappointment. No wonder she hadn't had a romantic relationship in 10 years! Plus she doesn't want to put Herakles more out of pocket than he already is. 

"I'll find a way...we must be like cats," Herakles falls into positive philosopher mode. "As long as you have a tail, you'll be fine!"

Eleni is a bit stumped by that odd statement. 

"That's...quite deep," Eleni admits. "I'll need some time to work that one out, a real brain picker!"

"We must exercise our minds, as well as our bodies," Herakles says wisely.

Eleni can't help but think that despite being a serial napper, Herakles does both of those activities often and very well!  _ Especially exercising his body, hot damn… _

_ Dear brain: Stop thirsting! _

_ Brain: Never in a million years! _

_ Dear brain P.S: he has a great mind too! _

_ Brain P.S.S: D'ya not think I'm thirsting over THAT too? This perfect package packs a pair of pretty pecs, ow! _

_ Dear brain: You've been infected by listening to the Hercules Disney film soundtrack! _

Something else nags in the back of Eleni's brain: Arthur and Francis! 

"Right. Well, um, yes you have my details. I...should really be going. Like...right now." Eleni reluctantly blurts out. "Bollocks, it's so hard to say goodnight!"

Herakles chuckles at another British phrase Eleni used. He would love to ask her what this one means too.The sound is so harsh and violent. It most likely means something rude!

"We...don't have to part yet. We can...get the elevator up together?" Herakles offers.

"The Lift...oh yeah!" Eleni remembers. "As much as we should keep our bodies fit as you said," Eleni winks back at Herakles.

_ Eleni mou (My Eleni) ...everytime you give me that wink...my heart beats...strangely! Like a bird...wanting to fly out of a cage. I think...I like it!  _ Herakles thinks wistfully.

"...I'm too tired to go up...how many flights of stairs?" Eleni asks, as they both head to the Elevator. Or Lift, if you're from Britain!

"It's the top floor," Herakles answers her. "I took the stairs earlier."

"You did what? Why?" Eleni asks, absolutely perplexed. She presses the button to call down The Lift. 

Herakles shrugs nonchalantly. "There were too many people waiting. By the the time the Elevator would come...I walked up the stairs. No people. No rush. No problem!"

_ And this is why he is so physically fit! _

"So...why take the lift with me then? Shouldn't you be telling me to get fit by using the stairs?" Eleni asks jokingly.

"You said you are tired. And it's just...you and me," Herakles answers softly, voice dropping deeper at the last three words.

A cheery "ding" announces the arrival of the Lift, and a fancy set of doors open. Actually, everything in this building just screams "Fancy Pants France"!

Herakles steps into the Lift, going straight to the back. Eleni follows him. Something in her brain won't let go of why Herakles decided to deepen his voice at "you and me". 

She finds out as soon as the doors close.


	13. Love in an Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as the song by Aerosmith says! But just because having a fit of passion in an elevator/lift sounds fun, the laws of physics have other ideas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure indulgence, hee hee. Fun fact: Herakles has also said "Hee hee" in canon, twice! When Germany is dragging Greece away to clean his house in the Hetalia World Stars strip "A fighting spirit is important for cleaning!", and on the Hetalia Sports Day CD where Greece makes a joke. According to the english translation, Greece brings along a cat and tries to explain that the cat can also function as a desk! This is why I love this mad lad! Anyway, steamy stuff in a lift!

The doors of the Elevator/The Lift weren't the only things that closed. Like a cat pouncing on their prey, Herakles spun around and closed his arms around Eleni.

 _Wow. He...really doesn't want to say goodnight yet either! May as well make the most of it!_ Eleni thought, briefly stunned but recovering.

Eleni doesn't like pushy partners. But Herakles hasn't hurt her in any way. If she's going to use a metaphor here to describe Herakles, then she would use a line from the Maria me ta Kitrina (Maria in the Yellow) song:

_My neighbour becomes a Rose._

Eleni feels like a honey bee, attracted to the sweet nectar that is Herakles' charms, safe in his embrace like the giant, soft petals of a beautiful Rose.

His kisses are sweet. His roving hands are sweet. His hold on her even feels sweet! Sweeter still are the loving words he whispers in her ear in between kisses.

So Eleni lets go of everything holding her back, and throws herself equally into everything Herakles is gifting her with. She returns his passionate kisses. Holds him closer to her. Roves her hands up his broad chest, across his bulky shoulders, stroking the back of his neck that draws out a pleasured moan, and up into his constant bed-head hair style to gently rake his scalp with her fingers. Slides her lips down his neck to trail chaste kisses there.

Herakles gets bolder, lowering his hands to the backs of Eleni's thighs. He whispers "Jump". Eleni would normally joke and ask "How high?". But she gets the picture by supporting her hands on Herakles's shoulders, bending at the knees, and jumping up. Herakles catches Eleni and supports her against the back wall.

Now he can kiss her without getting a crick in his neck! Eleni belatedly realises she should have worn heels. But she can't dance in heels! Good job Herakles has the brains to solve a difference in height problem! For the record, he is 5ft 10, while Eleni is on the shorter end of the scale at 5 ft 2!

Herakles also has the perfect opportunity to explore Eleni's neck. Every kiss he plants there leaves Eleni gasping and sighing in ecstasy.

Until he decides to bite and suck at her pulse point!

 _That's going to show up as a love bite in a few days, isn't it? I think Herakles wants everyone to know what we've been up to. Conservative, my arse!_ Eleni thinks.

His lips aren't the only part of his body getting busy. He encourages Eleni to wrap her legs around his hips, so she doesn't fall. Giving him the perfect opportunity to rock his hips against hers.

He hits the spot alright!

Eleni will be moaning to the cows come home at this rate! She's getting louder and losing any sense of control she has. Herakles is addicted to all of the noises he is drawing out of her. He drags his nose down to her ample chest, making another wave motion with his hips against hers.

Eleni is feeling so hot in here, too hot! She wonders when the Elevator/Lift door will open. Then she realises a small but important detail:

The Elevator/Lift isn't moving!

She glances around Herakles's head, which is busy exploring the contents of her bra, and looks near the doors. Even without her glasses on, she can see that none of the floor numbers are lit up.

_Herakles didn't press the button for the top floor. How long have we been in here?!_

_And if someone on the Ground Floor hits the outside button, we're going to get caught!_ Eleni begins to fret.

"Um...Agápe mou (my Love)?" Eleni asks sweetly, to catch Herakles attention. She certainly does, because he stops kissing her chest and looks at her with shock.

"Did you...just call me...your Love?" Herakles asks, a little dumbstruck and love struck!

"Yes but-" Eleni begins but briefly stops to pull Herakles' eager face away from diving towards her open lips.

_Like a Cat raiding the Catnip, Good Grief!_

"You haven't pressed the button for the top floor! We're….heh heh, please stop that sweetie...not moving!" Eleni manages to finish, as she fails to stop Herakles from ravishing under her jawline.

Herakles turns to look back at the door. 

"Huh. I...forgot to...press the button." He realises out loud. He turns back to look at Eleni with a sheepish look on his face. "We could...always say that the Elevator wasn't working?"

Eleni laughs out loud at Herakles's blatant white lie. _Naughty Boy…_

"While that would be nice...you and I according to those mirrors look like we've been dragged backwards through a hedge. It's obvious that we got "busy" in the lift!" Eleni unfortunately debunks Herakles' white lie.

"And since we're on the Ground Floor, and there'll be staff wanting to clean up the building...we're going to get caught. Probably arrested for public indecency!" Eleni adds, pursing her lips worriedly.

"Oh...I didn't think...there was anyone else here," Herakles realises belatedly.

This is what happens when Herakles hangs around with just cats for hours on end!

"Just put me down and I'll press the button," Eleni offers.

But Herakles has _other_ ideas!

"Hold on tighter", he orders Eleni. Just as Eleni tightens her hold around Herakles, he spins around! In one swift spin, he touches the top floor button. In another swift motion, he twirls back to the back wall. It would have been flawless...if the Elevator/Lift hadn't started moving!

Which sends Herakles lurching out of control and losing his grip on Eleni, who loses her leg grip on his hips and slips down!

So Eleni and Herakles end up in a jumbled heap on the Elevator/Lift floor!

A few groans of pain later, Herakles manages a soft apology. Eleni just looks up and down at the awkward position they are in now, and bursts into laughter. Herakles ends up chuckling away too, laughing his embarrassment away! 

As the laughter dies down and having to do some body "Jenga" to untangle themselves from trapped limbs in awkward places, Herakles wriggles upright. He holds out his hand for Eleni to grab, as she shuffles herself back up against the wall.

As the Elevator/Lift floors reach the uppermost floors, Eleni fixes Herakles's shirt back into his trousers, fixes his shirt collar, and stands on tip toes to smooth down his unruly hair. Herakles tries to sort Eleni's bra and dress straps back into position, and smooth down her ruffled longer hair. His job is slightly impeded...because he can't resist kissing the areas he just fixed!

As the Elevator/Lift floor reaches the final floor, Herakles pulls Eleni into one last kiss, that she more than happily returns. The doors open with another cheery "ding". Anyone looking at Herakles and Eleni at first glance wouldn't see anything wrong. But as they step out onto the Top Floor, Eleni notices that she left faint red lipstick marks down the side of Herakles' neck! Oops? 

"Right...we're here," Eleni states the obvious. Through the double doors ahead, are hopefully Arthur and Francis. "I hope we gave Arthur enough time to go to the Mensroom, otherwise it's going to get...messy!" Eleni declares brightly, even though her face is grimacing.

"Are you sure...you don't want my help?" Herakles offers once more.

"You being there might upset Arthur. I don't know how much he's sobered up by now. He and Francis might also see the kiss marks I left on your neck!" Eleni sheepishly points to Herakles' neck.

He checks his reflection in a fancy, detailed door with a mirror. Sure enough, his neck is peppered with red mouth marks. The only woman around with stained red lips is Eleni. 

"Ah...even drunk Arthur will figure out what we were doing." Herakles agrees. "I can...flag down a taxi? To get you all back to your hotel?"

"What about you? Are you getting in with us?" Eleni asks hopefully. She hates the idea of Herakles being caught out alone in the middle of Paris at night.

"No worries...I will be like the cat," Herakles assures her with that warm and disarming smile of his. "They find their way home...most of the time!"

"I guess...we should...say goodnight now then?" Eleni reluctantly asks. "We have to leave before Midday…"

Herakles smiles ruefully, pulling Eleni into a hug. After a minute, he pulls away. He leans back down to do the customary Greek goodbye/see you later: a kiss to each cheek. Eleni also kisses Herakles on both cheeks. After that, he leans in for one last long kiss on the lips. Eleni presses back, standing on tip toes to get one last chance at showing Herakles she feels the same as he does.

A lover's goodnight parting.

"You'd better stay in touch! You have my number, remember?" Eleni says with a smile, trying hard not to get emotional. Her eyes are watering.

 _Who let the damn onion ninjas in?!_ Eleni thinks in frustration.

"I'll see what I can do. It may take a few days. If it comes to it...I'll write you a letter!" Herakles is at least being honest, and not making empty promises.

Eleni takes a deep breath. "...Yia sas, ke kalinixta (Goodbye and Goodnight)" she manages to say, and gives a friendly wave.

Herakles shakes his head. "Eleni mou (My Eleni), there's no need to be so formal with me," he gently chides her without aggression. "Especially after tonight…" his voice drops an octave suggestively.

Eleni covers her mouth and stifles her laughter. Further down the hallway towards the Ball dining room, the voices of one drunken Arthur and one frustrated Francis are floating into earshot.

"Yeah...it's been an... _eventful_ night!" Eleni agrees and smiles brightly.

"We can say 'Ta léme' ("We'll talk") or 'tha ta poúme (We will talk soon). I prefer the latter. We _will_ talk soon," Herakles emphasises that last sentence.

"OK, gotcha," Eleni concedes. "Tha ta poúme!" She says one last time, waves and pushes past the doors. 

Herakles stands there for a while, thinking. Then he realises that he has to flag down a taxi so that everyone can get back OK! He spins around to the Elevator...and decides to take the stairs instead!

Being inside the Elevator will make him miss _her_ more than he already does.


	14. Holding out for a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Bonnie Tyler sang, Arthur is in need of a hero to get him back to his hotel room. In this case, three heroes! Cue a Queen's Chair, an interrogation in the Lifts/Elevator, and a Dark Knight makes an unexpected appearance!

Eleni frog marched her way through the hall where the Dining Room had been at the Ball. She's very aware that she's late as Hell, and she's going to get chewed out for it.

_ Just think of all the sweet things Herakles did  _ **_with_ ** _ you and  _ **_to_ ** _ you tonight. It was worth it! _

Most of the tables have been put away. Except for the one Arthur and Francis were at. As Francis had said, Arthur was being so stubborn about wanting to party longer, he'd thrown "a wobbly": by lying on the floor in protest! Eleni could see that Francis had made some head-way in dragging Arthur out of the room. But not much! He was still face down on the floor!

"I'm sorry I'm late," Eleni calls out, hoping that she won't incur the wrath of both nations if she's apologetic and diplomatic. "I got held up!"

_ By Herakles snogging me on the way back. By Herakles taking his time in deciding to take my number and contact details. By Herakles literally holding me up in the Lift, against the back wall! _

"Ah, ma Cherie!" Francis exclaims with relief. "I am pleased to see you made it back. I am sorry to have troubled you, were you...busy?"

In hindsight, Eleni will find out later that Francis meant: "Were you busy with votre Hercule (your Herakles)?"

_ Yeah, we got busy alright! _

"Well, yes but now I'm ready," Eleni replies briefly.

"Unghaaaaa!" moans a British looking lump on the floor.

"Oh dear, poor Arthur," Eleni feels sympathy for her nation of birth. She's had nights where she got so drunk, her friends had to give her a Queen's Chair home! 

_ That might be a good idea! _

"It is his fault entirely ma Cherie," Francis huffs in absolute frustration. "He kept drinking more and more! He drank himself into oblivion!" Francis declares and throws his hands up. He looks the very image of a Prince throwing a strop! 

"Did he mix his drinks? Like, drink beer, wine, rum, gin?" Eleni asks urgently. She needs to know, so she can find and grab a bucket! She refuses to let Arthur ruin her dress by spewing all over it!

_ Herakles certainly enjoyed this dress tonight. _

"Unfortunately yes, he did" Francis admits.

"Ugh...OK!" Eleni rubs the bridge of her nose, trying to work out what to do next. "Has Arthur been to the Men's Toilets? Has he been sick yet?"

"No, none of that either. It seems Arthur has become such a heavy drinker, he just falls asleep now at this stage of the night," Francis informed her.

"Right...OK. I have an idea on how to get Arthur out of here" Eleni confided to Francis.

"Oh? C'est bon ma Chérie! I am listening!" Francis looks and sounds very pleased with that!

_ Let's hope he likes the plan too! _

**10 minutes later**

Arthur is propped up in the middle between Eleni and Francis, one arm around Francis's shoulder , the other around Eleni's shoulder. Both of Arthur's thighs are being held up too, one by Francis, the other by Eleni. It looks like Arthur is sitting on an invisible Royal Chair.

"So, this is what you call, the Queen's Chair ma Cherie?" Francis asks Eleni. It took them both 10 minutes to manoeuvre Arthur off the floor and into this position now.

"Yes. Now we're in position, we should be able to carry Arthur without his legs getting in the way." Eleni explains as plainly as she can. Tiredness is beginning to catch up with her, but she must stay strong and awake! For Arthur. For Francis too.

_ And for Herakles who hopefully flagged a taxi for us! _

"Are you ready Francis?" Eleni asks him.

"Ready ma Cherie" Francis confirms.

"OK, I'll count in French if that will help you feel better?" Eleni kindly asks Francis. She did feel guilty for leaving him here with Arthur, and somewhat selfish.

She had no idea that Francis had actually stayed behind so that Eleni could meet Herakles in a set up!

"Ah, you're so good to me ma Cherie!" Francis coos, delighted that Eleni was choosing his language.

"OK. Une. Deu.-" Eleni began counting in French.

"Mrrrrneaaaa, no kissy from French froggy!" Arthur wails deliriously. Both Eleni and Francis ignore his drunken rambling, for now.

"Trois!" Eleni counts to three. 

Both her and Francis start moving as fast as they can, carrying Arthur in the air. Arthur is kind of heavy for Eleni, but she plows on running. Francis is moving with so much momentum, making real headway to get Arthur out of the Ball Dining Room and to the Lifts. Even Eleni's red dress that caused such a troublesome stir tonight is behaving, by simply staying off the floor! Granted that Eleni had lifted the dress a little and tucked the ruffled waist part into her knickers as a makeshift belt. Hopefully it would hold up for the time they needed to get Arthur out and into the taxi.

They're doing so well, they're approaching the fancy Double Doors!

"Just keep running! Just keep running!" Eleni chants to herself.

"Weeeeeeee!" Arthur semi-consciously yells with glee.

They crash through the Double Doors.

"Yeah, we did it!" Eleni yells in surprise.

Only to slam straight into the wall beside the Lifts, and knock Arthur out completely, dropping him face first on the floor!

Both Eleni and Francis sit winded on the floor, recovering from the run and the pain!

"Ahhh...I'm sorry Francis!" Eleni apologises, quite dizzy after hitting the wall so hard! "I think we knocked Arthur out when we hit the wall!"

"Ah, it's not so bad," Francis waves it off. "At least we got Arthur out of there. Now we can just drag him into the Elevator without resistance!" Francis whispers quietly.

Eleni crawls her way to the Lift call button, and presses it. As they wait for the Lift to climb up to the top floor, Eleni and Francis roll Arthur over, so he is now face up and on his back. They stand at either end of Arthur's prone body. Francis grabs both of Arthur's arms. Eleni grabs both of Arthur's ankles.

The Lift arrives with a cheery "ding". As soon as the doors open, Francis and Eleni lift Arthur at the same time, and half carry, half drag him into the lift. They gently put him down as the doors close. Francis hits the button for ground level, and the lift descends.

Eleni tries not to look at the back wall. Lest her mind start wandering…

_ How Herakles was rocking me into ecstasy… _

_ Down girl, down! Stop being a horny dog!  _ Eleni chides herself mentally.

"It's quite a nice Elevator, don't you think?" Francis asks lightly, making small talk.

"Er, yes? It's not too small, not claustrophobic," Eleni responds. There is enough room for all three of them without any discomfort. Even if Arthur is still knocked out on the floor! He just looks like he's having a nap though.

"Hmm. Not a bad place if you were to be locked in here with a lover?" Francis asks suggestively. He is staring at Eleni intently.

_ Uh oh. Does he know that I was in this Lift earlier?! Is Francis suggesting we do something?! Do or say something to get him off the scent!  _ Eleni thinks frantically.

"Er well...I wouldn't say so," Eleni begins, trying to be nonchalant and off-putting.

_ I ain't no Maria in the Yellow thanks! I'm not cheating on Herakles!  _ Eleni thinks in righteous indignation.

"Oh? What makes you say that ma Cherie?" Francis asks with great intrigue.

_ Deflect! Deflect! Deflect!  _ Eleni panics.

"Well for one thing, it's a bit jerky. You might fall over!" Eleni states as if she's just spouting basic facts. She hopes that Francis can't see her sweating nervously.

_ Because Herakles and me fell over each other earlier and ended up like a body Jenga tower! _

"Also, it can get really warm in here. A bit hard to breathe. Would kill the mood, you know!" Eleni adds, as coolly as she can manage.

_ Because it was so hot in here with Herakles earlier, I was melting into a puddle of goo! Or maybe it was just because Herakles is so naturally hot because he's the embodiment of a Mediterranean country! _

"Hmm, really? That's interesting," Francis drawls. "Are you talking from experience, ma Cherie?"

_ Oh shit-biscuits! Why did I open my mouth?!  _ Eleni groans internally.

Luckily for Eleni, she doesn't have to answer that question. The Lift has arrived with a cheery "ding" at the Ground Floor. Eleni also feels as cheery as the bell ringing, because she can get out of this infernal lift and away from Francis prying!

_ That Lift sure felt like an Inferno earlier with you-know-who… _

Eleni tries to focus on helping Francis carry the unconscious Arthur out of the Lift, out of the Lobby area, and out to the Taxi rank.

"Francis, where is the Taxi rank?" Eleni asks, getting really tired now. The night's events are catching up with her for real now.

"Out to the left" Francis replies, also sounding tired.

"Hera-A friend may have stopped a taxi for us!" Eleni back-tracks, hoping that Francis didn't notice her slip up.

"Oh really? How kind of them," Francis commented airily. "I certainly wish they could help us with this Out-cold British lump of coal!"

The out-cold British lump of coal being Arthur of course. Still out like a light, and missing out on these shenanigans! Eleni hopes that he won't have facial bruises over the next few days. Parliament and the Queen will want to know what happened to the face of the British Nation!

The cold air hits Eleni and Francis as they stumble outside with the prone Arthur between them. They head in a wibbly-wobbly fashion over to the Taxi rank. Sure enough, a lone taxi is sitting ready there.

"Oh! Look Francis, there's the taxi!" Eleni yelled happily, as she carried Arthur's legs at the front. Good grief, who needs to go to the gym and do weight training, when you can just carry Arthur Kirkland around!

_ However, don't try this with Herakles. He'd probably break you in half. Or bend you in half in a Tango position… _

"Ah, a sight for sore eyes!" Francis also yells happily when he sees the taxi waiting. As they get close to the front of the taxi rank, the back door of the taxi opens. 

_ That's odd. Isn't the driver supposed to come out of the front door?  _ Eleni thought.

A tall, broad figure steps into the light and in front of the intrepid trio.

"...Do you need help?" A warm, deep and rich voice sweet as Greek Coffee asks a question.

Francis breathes a sigh of relief.

Eleni freezes in her tracks.

**5 minutes later**

Arthur is sitting upright in the middle seat of the Taxi, between Eleni and the group's saviour. Francis is sat upfront, next to the taxi driver. 

"Mon ami, Hercule! (My friend Herakles!) It is good to see you again!" Francis pipes up, turning over his shoulder to talk his old friend.

"Yes...you too Francis. Have you been well?" Herakles answers, making small talk.

Francis goes into great detail about his night, with Herakles adding a few noises and words of agreement. 

Eleni meanwhile, tries to look ahead. She can't help but steal a look at Herakles every now and again though.

He doesn't catch her eye though. He is focused on Francis instead. 

_ That's good. If Francis finds out the truth about us, we'll never hear the end of it! It'll be out to the World, and then what?!  _ Eleni thinks. Little did she know at the time, that Francis had known all along!

Francis stops a while to talk to the taxi driver. Eleni chances one more look at Herakles. He is still looking ahead. She wants to tell him thank you for staying to help them. But without waking Arthur who is sat between them!

Slowly and carefully, with Francis distracted, Eleni reaches out her hand over to Herakles's nearest hand. 

Suddenly Francis turns around. "Ma Cherie (My Dear), how is Arthur doing?"

Eleni hopes she put her hand down fast enough. "He's still out. He's not dead, thankfully! Just sound asleep," Eleni nervously reassures everyone in the car, patting Arthur's hand.

"Ah, c'est bon! (Ah, that's good!)" Francis drawls like his voice is a breeze. "If Arthur were to die, I wouldn't have as much fun teasing anyone else!"

Francis laughs airily to himself. Eleni gives a small snort of laughter. Herakles just looks baffled. Eleni risks another glance at Herakles. This time, he does meet Eleni's gaze, turning his head a little to acknowledge her. She shakes her head a little at him, and whispers to him in Greek.

_ " _ They have such a weird friendship! _ " _

Herakles whispers back to her.

"I don't get it either!"

Taking another risk, Eleni extends her hand out to Herakles's nearest hand. She puts her palm over it. Herakles notices and looks down at it, then looks up at Eleni.

She whispers again to him, and smiles gratefully.

"Efharistó polí pou mas voíthisés (Thank you very much for helping us!)"

Herakles smiles that warm and disarming smile at her, moving his hand from underneath to lace his fingers with Eleni's and hold her hand properly. He whispers in return.

"Parakaló (Please)(what you say in return to thank you)"

Eleni can't help but keep smiling all the way back to their hotel. Herakles also looks every now and again at Eleni, smiling every time they catch each other staring!

**5 more minutes later**

The taxi arrives at the hotel, and everyone shuffles back out into the cold. Speaking of cold, Arthur is still...out cold! Francis pays off the driver for everyone's taxi fares. But it's at a price. He isn't staying in the hotel with them, he's going to his house! With a merry wave and a gleeful "Bon nuit!", Francis is driven away. Leaving an exhausted Eleni with an unconscious, inebriated Arthur to carry upstairs to his room. She looks at Arthur propped up on her shoulder, his legs dragging on the floor. 

_ Gee, thanks Francis, reh malá! (You jerk!)  _ Eleni thinks to herself bitterly. As much as she cares for Arthur and loves him as a Big Brother, she's tempted to curse him out too for being such a drunkard! But, she also feels guilty. If she had just stayed at Arthur's side like she was supposed to, she could have stopped this disaster from happening.

Suddenly, a great weight is lifted from Eleni entirely. When Eleni looks in surprise to her right, Arthur is being lifted into a Fireman's Lift over someone's shoulder. A familiar face appears as he settles Arthur's prone body with a strong arm in place.

"...what room number?"

Eleni has never been more overjoyed.


	15. Pick Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleni wants to show Herakles how grateful she is for his company and heroics tonight. Cue Arthur being carried around like a sack of Christmas presents, hair going wrong in the rain, and terrible pick-up lines!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Arthur! But he has been shown in an official Kitayume web banner being dragged along the floor in a drunken state by Alfred! Being carried around by a sweet and handsome Greek? Sign me up please! Also pick-up lines can be terrible but also terribly funny!

Eleni is far too tired to carry Arthur any longer, any strength she has is completely depleted. She is practically falling asleep on her feet! The only thing keeping her awake, is pure joy and excitement that Herakles is here with her. He could have gone back to his hotel and gone to sleep. This isn't his problem.

But no. He was not only true to his word in calling a taxi, but he stayed to help Arthur into the taxi. Now he's shouldering the burden of carrying Arthur himself: quite literally! Arthur is still unconscious, in a Fireman's lift with his head and arms down Herakles' back. 

"He's in Room 433" Eleni answers Herakles' question. "I've got his key so I can put him to bed."

" _ OK, pámé"  _ (OK, let's go) Herakles says quietly, and they head towards this Hotel's Lifts.

As they wait for the Lifts, Eleni catches the time on the clocks on the wall in the Lobby. Some are set for other capital cities around the World. One is set for London, and she smiles because it's Arthur's home (and currently hers, although Manchester will always be her real home). Another clock shows the time for Athens, the capital city of Greece. She grins at that, gently tugging on Herakles's rolled-up shirt sleeve to show him the clock. Herakles was deep in thought, but when Eleni brings his attention to that clock, he smiles at the reminder of his home.

The time for Paris, where they all are now, is currently 2:45am. 

_ Good grief, no wonder I'm knackered!  _ Eleni thinks to herself. She looks up to Herakles and wonders how he hasn't passed out asleep yet. Greece time is two hours ahead of UK time, surely he should be far more exhausted, right? Considering also that he took the full flight of stairs up to the top floor to the Ball. He's been dancing, Eleni should know. She was there with him. Her cheeks feel hot just thinking about what they did together! Now he's carrying Arthur around, as if he is Father Christmas carrying a sack of presents! 

Judging from Herakles's face, there are no signs of fatigue at all. He looks very stoic. But, people can be trained to show no emotion, no matter how they feel. Eleni remembers something she learnt on a three day holiday in Athens, about the Greek Presidential Guards: The Evzones. They wear a traditional outfit with many symbols of Greece's struggle for Independence. They are also soldiers from the Greek army, who go through a specialised training program to become an Evzonas. It is considered a great honour to represent their country! They stand stoically too, just like the Buckingham Palace soldiers in London. Eleni wonders if Herakles' military training also taught him to be calm in any situation. She's certainly appreciating this calm aura now. Even with Herakles carrying an unconscious man over his shoulder! This doesn't look suspicious at all! *insert British sarcasm here*

The Lift is taking its sweet time. It keeps getting stuck between floors 5 and 3. Eleni looks more around the Lobby. Other than a receptionist at the desk area, a security guard, and a cleaner polishing the floor, no one else is around. 

_ Thank goodness for that, the last thing we all need is other people staring at us and making comments! Worse still if it's other Nations! Poor Arthur will never hear the end of it. He's already embarrassed by this Brexit debacle! _

Eleni is about to reach for Arthur's prone hand to check if he is OK, when the Lift doors open. Luckily, it is empty. Herakles heads in with Arthur, and Eleni follows him.

The lift doors close, and Eleni presses the button for the Fourth floor. She breathes in and sighs harshly, supporting her tired head in her hand, and supporting her elbow.

"Tired now?" Herakles asks her.

"Yeah...it's been a very long night," Eleni admits. "...You're 2 hours ahead of Arthur and me, aren't you tired too?" Eleni asks Herakles. 

"No...not really" Herakles answers her. "I feel much stronger at night!"

"Oh! I see. I feel like a night owl when I have work to do," Eleni begins

"No one bothers me at night!" Both Herakles and Eleni say this at the same time!

They both smile at each other and chuckle a little in understanding.

"But this term I have morning classes, so I had to get used to going to bed early. Can't be a Night Owl anymore," Eleni laments.

"It's good to be awake during the day too...you get to see the Sun...and the blue sky," Herakles replies philosophically and dreamily. Of course he loves the sky. The colours of his National flag represent the sky and the sea.

"That must be really nice, we just get clouds and rain on most days!" Eleni chuckles. Herakles looks quite perturbed down at Eleni. "Welcome to the UK!" Eleni mock greets but her smile is genuine.

"...Does your hair not go abnormally curly in the rain?"

_ What an odd question!  _ Eleni thinks.

"Eh? My hair in the rain? Well, unlike most of the women in my family, my hair isn't curly. A bit wavy, and it goes more wavy in the rain but with more kinks," Eleni explains.

"....Mine turns terrible in the rain," Herakles admits, still looking perturbed. He picks up a strand from the chin length piece of hair at the front with his free hand. "See this here? I hate how it goes 'tweet tweet' when it rains. So I always carry an umbrella on rainy days. I don't want people to see my face that well."

Eleni is a little shocked to hear this from Herakles.  _ This big hearted and beautiful Greek Nation is embarrassed about bad hair days in the rain?! _

"I...don't think you're the only one who suffers from bad hair days in the rain," Eleni tries to comfort Herakles. "I have friends whose hair go really frizzy in the rain, and when it's humid too. You're not alone, I don't think people would judge you harshly!"

"Hmm...Kiku from Japan told me that he thought my hair was cool...but he couldn't tell which of my hairstyle is bed head and which is normal. It was...humiliating!" Herakles admits.

"Oh dear," Eleni just about snorts to stop herself from laughing. The lift finally arrives at the Fourth floor, and the pair head out with Arthur. He is still out, not even the conversation woke him up.

"Don't you have a brush or comb to help you keep your hair in place? It looks pretty to me, but for rainy days?" Eleni quietly asks Herakles as they walk along the corridor.

"No, they don't really work in my hair," Herakles replies forlornly. But then he has a mini revelation! "...Did you just...tell me my hair is pretty?" Herakles looks mildly shocked when he asks this question.

They reach Room 433 and Eleni fishes out the door key card for Arthur's room. She swipes the card in the slot and turns to Herakles. "Yes, I did" she says quietly but with as much honey in her voice as possible. She opens the door for Herakles to bring Arthur inside. Herakles just stands there, processing what she said.

"Are you going to stand out there all night with Arthur?" Herakles hears Eleni ask from inside the room. He blinks, then steps inside.

_ You think my hair is pretty!  _ Herakles thinks and a little something inside him melts.

Herakles heads straight toward the bed, and carefully lifts Arthur from off his shoulder onto the double bed. Eleni is pulling out Arthur's pastel blue and white striped pyjamas (pajamas), but spies a glance to Herakles effortlessly lifting Arthur. She both envies and admires his strength.

_ What a man...I need to get stronger too!  _ Eleni marvels in her thoughts.

Herakles stays put as Eleni starts to remove Arthur's shoes. When she starts to strip him and remove his suit, Herakles raises an eyebrow at her. "I thought you said you weren't married to Arthur?" Herakles asks Eleni curiously.

Eleni snorts, trying not to laugh at this late hour. "I'm not, but he's like my Big Brother. He'll be really irritated later if he wakes up in a crumpled suit! So he'll be moaning about it all the way home!" Eleni nonchalantly explains, as she pulls Arthur's trousers down. 

Herakles feels like he should leave, and let Eleni get on with dressing Arthur for bed. He was wondering if Eleni was also going to be sleeping in this bed with Arthur. He's taking up all the bed in a star fish pose at the moment!

"You're not bothered by seeing another naked man's body then?" Herakles asks bluntly.

"Not really no," Eleni answers, again with the same nonchalance. "I did Art before I went into Science at University. Throughout the years I had to do a lot of Life Drawing. Lots of classes seeing naked bodies from adult to the elderly, women and men. You get used to it," Eleni describes, as she shimmies pyjama (pajama) trousers up Arthur's legs.

"And because guys get so drunk at Stag-dos, it's fairly common to see some poor sod handcuffed naked to a lamp-post on a Friday or Saturday night!" Eleni adds lightly, carefully buttoning up Arthur's pyjama (pajama/night shirt) shirt.

Herakles blinks in surprise. Despite Eleni's heavy use of Mancunian British slang, he gets the idea that men in Britain before their Weddings will handcuff the Groom to a lamp post? Without clothes? And leave him there?! 

_ Yeah, the British are really weird!  _ Herakles thinks to himself.

Eleni picks up an empty bin bucket (trash can), and places it by the side of the bed. She pulls the duvet out from the side and over half of Arthur's out stretched body. 

"Yeah, close enough," Eleni mutters, pulling back. "I've put the bin (trash can) near him, in case he wakes up and is sick." Eleni explains to Herakles. "But other than that, job's a good 'un (the job is done)!"

To his surprise, Eleni goes to the front door. "Are you coming?" She asks Herakles quietly.

"...Is this not your room too?" Herakles asks her.

"Oh no! My room is further down at 465" Eleni replies, "I need space and time to get ready, plus Arthur snores a lot and talks in his sleep!" 

Before Herakles can respond, Eleni opens the hotel room door and switches off the light. "Come on," Eleni quietly calls, as Herakles carefully follows her, with just the light from outside to guide him. Arthur is still none the wiser, now sound asleep safely in his hotel bed.

Once outside, Eleni shuts the door quietly. She counts the door numbers, takes Herakles's hand and they start walking. They don't say anything, just a short comfortable silence as they walk hand in hand.

They slow to a stop at door 465. Eleni's room. Herakles looks down to Eleni, who takes his other hand too. She is smiling, but not looking him in the eye. Her face shows emotions changing from one to another, and she bites her bottom lip as she looks down. She's thinking.

"Efharistó para polí palé" (Thank you very much again) she whispers in Greek, looking up to Herakles with so much gratitude. He can feel it radiating through their joined hands...and something far more powerful and sweeter.

"Parakaló. Tipoté." (You're welcome. It was nothing) Herakles whispers back, smiling.

_ She's so polite. It's cute!  _ Herakles thinks.

"...Do you have far to go?" Eleni asks quietly.

Herakles shakes his head. "6th floor" he answers lowly.

"Oh!" Eleni gasps quietly, relief on her face. She's surprised and relieved that Herakles is in the same hotel. He doesn't have far to go after all! Which also means...the cogs in Eleni's head are whirring furiously, as she ponders a possibility.

"Yes...it's nice," Herakles adds, "I can see the capital from my window. Eiffel Tower...Arc de Triomphe...it's a good view."

"...is that an invitation for me to come up and see it?" Eleni quietly asks, smiling cheekily.

Herakles snorts at her cheeky request. "Góri (Girl), I thought you were tired?" 

Eleni grins. "I'm awake now!" She answers lowly, with mischief.

"Didn't you say that you have to leave before Midday?" Herakles asks her. He's fully aware that he's denying himself an opportunity to spend more time with Eleni. But he's also aware that she'll be in big trouble if she were to miss her transport home with Arthur.

_ Damn...he remembered that. Wait...wow he remembered that!  _ Eleni both mentally curses and praises Herakles' memory.  _ Is he worried about me?! _

Eleni sighs with defeat. "Yeah, we have to get the Eurostar back to London, then the train from Euston to Arthur's house," Eleni explains grudgingly. "That's...going to be as fun as being wrapped in a bag of chips and thrown off London Bridge!" She adds with a dash of British sarcasm!

Herakles nods in understanding. "Then...you should...be going to sleep now," he replies, a little reluctant himself. 

"Hmm…" Eleni hums in agreement, but her face is turned away from Herakles. She is still holding both of his hands. She seems to be thinking. 

"My bed is broken…", Eleni looks up to Herakles' face to continue, "Can I sleep in yours?" She continues innocently, lips twitching up into a mischievous smile.

_...What?!  _ Herakles isn't sure if he heard that right.

"...Did you just ask...to sleep in my bed?" Herakles asks in confusion. It dawns on him as Eleni begins to quietly snicker and her shoulders shake. "Did you just...use a pick up line?" He asks quietly but incredulously.

Eleni quietly snickers, smiling wickedly. "I did!" She admits with no shame, "You didn't answer my question though...can I?" She asks so innocently, tilting her head slowly to the side but still eyeing Herakles seductively.

Herakles is snorting now in disbelief. "Góri! You have a bed in there!" He chides her lowly and quietly, nudging his head in the direction of Room 465.

"OK OK" She gently snickers again, looking down and letting her hair hide her face. She looks up slowly, but not at his face. "My pillow is rubbish though…", Eleni continues honestly. Then she looks Herakles directly in the eye. "Can I...use your chest as my pillow please?"

Herakles can't help but snort with quiet laughter. He leans in towards her, whispering lowly: 

"Eesé átahtí!" (You are naughty!)

Eleni just continues to giggle lightly without a care in the world! Herakles gazes down at her and takes stock. The cheeky smile, big brown eyes sparkling with mischief, and he can feel Eleni thumb over his fingers gently with a sweet promise of what's to come next. While it's a very nice thought that Eleni thinks so highly of his chest…asking to sleep with him in his bed...

_ And there...that fluttering feeling in my heart...like a bird wanting to break free… _ Herakles thinks.

Herakles still feels that he has to say no. Let her sleep. Even if it's without him to hold her close and keep her warm…

"Seriously though, no more pick up lines," Eleni does say quietly with serious intent. Herakles watches as she looks him straight in the eyes. Her face is filled with a slightly desperate emotion.

"I ...wanted to thank you..for everything you've done," Eleni begins, gratitude flooding her whisper. 

"You already have," Herakles reassures her, lifting one of his hands out of Eleni's soft grip, and carefully placing his palm on her cheek, thumbing her cheekbone gently. Eleni leans into Herakles' touch, lifting up her now free hand and placing it over Herakles' hand on face.

"Words are not enough," she whispers with desperation. 

Herakles looks a little taken aback by that statement. Through his hand on her cheek, Herakles can feel the thinly veiled desperation there flowing in her body, making her tremble slightly. Desperate to touch. Desperate to love. 

"I want...to show you...how thankful I am...for  _ everything _ you've done for me tonight," Eleni continues, her other hand reaching up to caress the side of Herakles' face, palm resting to cup his cheek.

"Let me show you...before we have to say goodbye again?" Eleni whispers with a silent plea for Herakles to stay with her a little longer.

Herakles meets Eleni's pleading stare and bittersweet smile with a soft look of his own.

"...OK" he whispers.

Eleni breathes out shakily, her smile brightens to blinding and she pulls out her room's card key from her handbag..

One swipe. One push of the door. One gentle pull on Herakles for him to come inside. One click as the door closes behind them.


	16. Let me Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleni changes her mind and allows Herakles the chance to show off how he earned his reputation as a lover. Cue being so besotted that they lose sight of the bed, Eleni's mind being blown to the point that she thinks she's in an episode of the Magic Roundabout, and Herakles wanting someone to hold at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Cat in the Streets, Zeus in the Sheets" was an idea that I shared in an APH Greece appreciation server that I'm in. If any of you guys from the server are reading this absurd fic of mine...hi!

The lights are off.

Lamps on the balcony from outside cast a soft pool of light into the hotel room, and onto the couple stood by the closed door.

The only sound is Eleni's shaky breathing. 

She's unsure how to start. All her plans have flown out of the window. She didn't think she'd make it this far! But here she is, with Herakles. In her hotel room. Face to face. At night. Touching.

... _ Holy shit-biscuits! _

_...what am I supposed to do now?! _

_...do I make him a coffee? Ask him to sit down? Put the telly on? _

Their hands cup each other's faces still. Herakles has that warm, disarming smile on his face.

_...ah fuck it! _

Eleni finds her courage and gently pulls Herakles in for a kiss.

It starts off with slow, chaste kisses. Palms on each others' cheeks, holding each other close in a silent plea.

_ Let me love you _

The kissers grow bolder, open mouthed, as hands slide into each other's hair, Eleni and Herakles angling their heads to kiss closer and pull each other closer still. 

Eleni finally remembers why she brought Herakles into her room, and throws all of her into this kiss. Her heart. Her soul. Her love. Everything but the kitchen sink!

Herakles is taken a little aback by Eleni's sudden passionate surge. He recovers soon enough, giving passionate and searing kisses that make Eleni feel weak in her knees.

_ The bed. Get to the bed. Before I pass out and face-plant on the floor because of Mr Greek Love God here!  _ Eleni internally panics.

Slowly, Eleni steps backwards, gently pulling Herakles with her towards the bed. Step. Kiss. Step. Rake her hands through Herakles's disheveled shorter hair at the back. She prays that they won't fall over her other pair of shoes, because she can't see where they're going. In fact, they're still going! 

Eleni breaks the kiss to see where the bed ran off to.

_ This isn't Bedknobs & Broomsticks you know! It's not Arthur's house either, where magical creatures and poltergeists keep moving the furniture around! So where's the bloody bed gone?! _

Luckily for Eleni, the romantic atmosphere hasn't been ruined by a wandering bed. Herakles just uses this kissing break to press hot, open mouthed kisses down Eleni's neck instead. Her knees are getting weaker. When Herakles bites down at the other pulse point on her neck, Eleni feels her vision reeling like she's on a merry-go-round at the fun fair.

_ Get to that bed quick before your brain turns into an episode of The Magic Roundabout! _

Pulling Herakles in a slightly different direction, Eleni spies the missing bed. Or rather, it had been there all along. The besotted lovers with their eyes closed had wandered past it. As soon as Eleni feels the bed at the back of her knees, she slowly lowers herself onto it. Herakles slides his hands down to support Eleni's body against him. Or just plain feel it up. It could be both in this situation!

Throwing a few stray clothes and a fold out makeup bag off the bed (that's going to hurt whoever rolls onto that thing!), Eleni loses her balance a little. She slips down from Herakles's embrace and just flops straight onto the bed. Leaving Herakles with empty arms, and confused as to where his little lover went!

He opens his eyes and looks around. The sound of the bed creaking leads his eyes down, and he finds what he's looking for. 

_ Ah! There she is! _

Eleni has just lifted her legs over on the bed, and slips off her shoes.

_ Ah. I think I should...take my shoes off too then.  _ Herakles realises  belatedly.

She shuffles to the further edge of the bed, her back against the plush headboard. She looks up to Herakles and pats the free side of the bed, giving him what she hopes is a seductive "Come here" look…

Only to find Herakles straight in her face already, giving her a predatory stare, and prowling towards her on his hands and knees on the mattress like a Tiger hunting its prey!

"Woah there Tiger!" Eleni says breathlessly , mind-blown. Herakles just keeps moving in a slow, measured fashion, giving Eleni a smirk.

"Zeus should have turned into a Tiger to seduce Leda, not a swan, right?" Eleni thinks out loud. Herakles stops a moment to think. "Maybe," he answers lowly, his deep but soft voice sending vibrations through Eleni's heart. "But...tigers were not known in Greece in those days. Lions were though," he adds after some more thought, and continues prowling closer to Eleni.

"...Maybe I should get you a T-shirt that says "Cat on the Streets, Zeus in the Sheets?" Eleni suggests jokingly. Herakles stops moving and puts his head down. He starts laughing softly, his shoulders shaking with mirth.

"...Are you saying...I'm a God?" Herakles manages in disbelief.

"...Yeah, I am," Eleni confirms softly, "Well, you are to me anyway!" She adds.

Herakles was going to explain that Eros is in fact, the God of Love. But Eleni's words floor him, filling a hole in his heart. He's used to physical pleasure with other lovers, and his sexual reputation does borderline compare with that of the ancient king of the Gods. But soft words and praise sweeter than Ambrosia, the fabled food of the Gods? He's definitely been lacking in receiving this kind of loving treatment.

By now, Herakles is close enough to lean in and steal Eleni's breath away with a tender kiss. Eleni lifts her hands up to cradle Herakles's face, softly caressing his cheekbones with her fingers. Herakles pulls back to look at Eleni. The predatory look in his eyes is gone, replaced with a tender, searching gaze.

_ How do you want to do this now? _

_ Do you want to go further?  _ Herakles tries to convey to Eleni.

Eleni is breathing shakily, marveling at Herakles' handsome features. 

_ A God indeed. _

_ And what do we do to Gods. _

_ We worship them! _

Emboldened by that thought, Eleni moves her hands to Herakles' shoulders to push him gently back. Herakles doesn't question what's happening, he just lets Eleni move him. In slow motion, she moves to lift her leg and gently rolls Herakles onto his side. Face to face on their sides, Eleni leans in for another kiss this time. As Herakles moves his hands up to Eleni's jawline, Eleni rolls Herakles onto his back in a surprise move. Stunned, and right up against the headboard himself now, Herakles lets go of Eleni, giving her time to finish planting her knees down into the duvet, and straddling his waist.

"Let me worship you, My God," Eleni whispers passionately above Herakles. Running on instinct, Eleni ducks her head to pepper Herakles's jaw with soft kisses. She moves further down, planting open mouthed kisses down Herakles's neck. Sat back on her knees, Eleni is free to rove her hands across Herakles' shoulders and down his chest, at a tantalisingly slow pace.

Now it's Herakles who is having his breath stolen away, and his brain short-circuiting. He sighs in pleasure, breathing hard as his voice drops an octave. Still, he lifts his arms to softly drag his hands with open palms down Eleni's back. Slowly, from upper back, down to her waist, and squeezing her sides.

Suddenly Eleni jerks away, bursting into giggles. "N-n-not there!" She splutters, "I'm ticklish there!"

"Oh really?" Herakles asks lowly.

Big Mistake!

Herakles squeezes Eleni's waist sides again, and peals of unrestrained laughter echo around the room. Seizing his chance, Herakles rolls them both over. Eleni finds herself under Herakles now, with her head on the pillows. Herakles is on his hands and knees now. Hands either side of Eleni's head. Knees either side of her thighs. While Eleni recovers, still giggling lightly, Herakles takes his time to gaze at her beneath him. 

Her hair is splayed out across the pillow like a horse's mane when they run at full speed in the wind. Her eyes and eyelashes are wet from laughing so much, sparkling in the small shaft of light from the window. She is smiling open mouthed, as bright as the full moon over Athens. Her ample chest is heaving with light laughter.

"Do you...want me to take this off?" Eleni whispers, raising one hand to lift a thick strap of her dress, and slowly dragging it down her shoulder. 

Herakles is quick to plant his hand over hers though, stopping that motion. "Keep it on" he grunts a command, voice coming out far more rougher then he'd intended. "You...tell me...that I look...like a God?" He pants breathlessly, lowering himself on his elbows, close enough to brush his nose against Eleni's.

Leaning down even closer, his fringe tickling Eleni's forehead, Herakles whispers passionately for her, and only her to hear. "You...are the Goddess here!"

Eleni lifts up her head to meet his lips again. Herakles's kisses are open mouthed again, but unlike in the Lifts back at the Ball, they are slower. Measured. Of reverence and devotion. Eleni gives as much back, roving her hands gently down Herakles' scalp, palms and fingers stroking the nape of his neck, roving over his shoulder blades.

Herakles moves lower down, grazing his nose down her chest, pressing more open mouthed passionate kisses as he goes. Eleni is breathing harder now, her chest rising and falling. Her grip on his shoulders tighten, leaving crescent moon marks in his shoulders from her small fingernails. 

Herakles moves even lower down, pressing kisses to her still clothed belly. He drags his hands down her sides again to her hips, following the curve to the tops of her thighs. 

No laughter this time. The only sounds in the room now are Herakles' kisses and Eleni breathing.

Which sounds much quieter than it did before.

Herakles lifts and pulls himself on his strong forearms, back up Eleni's body. Only to find Eleni with her eyes closed, hands splayed out with palms up on the pillows. Her chest rises and falls at a slow, steady rate.

_ No wonder her breathing had gone quiet. She's fallen asleep!  _ Herakles realises.

In all honesty, Herakles had seen this coming that Eleni would fall asleep at some point. 

_ It's just a shame that we didn't get to go... further. Or... maybe it is for the best. Eleni did say earlier on the hill that she was terrified of sleeping with someone she didn't know very well.  _ Herakles thinks, as he moves carefully off the bed. He looks down at Eleni asleep, and smiles wistfully.

_ She looks like Aphrodite asleep in that dress. It would be a shame...if that dress was to become ruined... _

He looks around Eleni's hotel room. Perhaps he can dress Eleni for bed, like she did for Arthur earlier? He has no problem with naked bodies, he has also seen his fair share of them. Something with straps is folded on top of Eleni's overnight bag. He picks it up out of curiosity and unfolds it out. In the light coming through the window, Herakles can see it's a dress, with a small cup of coffee on it. 

_ Looks like a night dress... Perfect! _

Herakles tries not to stare too much as he slips down the red dress. Once it's off, he decides to hang it up on a set of coat hooks on the hotel room door. He carefully steps back to the bed, and continues with his work. He slips the loose night dress up Eleni's prone body, and gently lifts her arms to slip the straps through. Next, he lovingly lifts her body up to him with one arm, to pull out the duvet with his other hand. Herakles lifts the duvet over Eleni's body, tucking her in. 

As soon as Herakles steps back, Eleni rolls gently on her side, towards Herakles. He holds his breath. Her breathing is still steady though. He slowly breathes out. 

Herakles thinks back to earlier. 

_I wanted to... hold her in my arms... and keep her warm. There is an inviting space... on the edge of the bed. Eleni did_ _roll over this way. Maybe…?_ Herakles wonders.

Giving into temptation, Herakles slowly slips back onto the free side of the bed. He lifts the duvet to get under and lies on his side, facing Eleni. Her face looks calm and peaceful. Herakles smiles warmly at her as she sleeps, daring to shift a little closer to her. 

Suddenly, Eleni moves in her sleep. With a small but slight noise of anguish, she nudges herself in Heracles' direction. Herakles freezes, fearing that he woke her up! Eleni comes to a stop at Herakles' chest though, leaning her head on it, and her hands rest near it too. Breathing a sigh of contentment, Eleni continues to breathe steadily.

Herakles somehow got exactly what he wanted. Eleni, even in her sleep, got what she wanted too come to think of it. She had used a pick up line about using Herakles' chest as a pillow before they entered her room! With his heart having the fluttering feeling again, Herakles carefully reaches his arms out, and holds Eleni gently to him. He gently plants a kiss on her forehead and rests his chin above her head.

"Kalinihta Eleni mou, ke óneira glyká" ( _ Goodnight my Eleni, and sweet dreams)  _ Herakles whispers sweetly to her.

_ "Se latrévo" (I adore you) _


	17. A Happy Ending or a New Beginning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleni wakes up with little to no memory of what happened the night before. Arthur is also in the same boat. They also have to make a mad dash to get onto the same boat to get back home! A mysterious note in Greek makes Eleni if the writer will keep their promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Strap yourselves in and Mind the Gap! Also, some cute kitties make an appearance! Herakles counts as a cute kitty, right?

The Sun decides it would be a wonderful opportunity to shine extra brightly today. "Let's wake everybody up with blinding rays, whether they like it or not!"

At least, that's what Arthur Kirkland and Eleni in their separate hotel rooms are thinking right now. 

"Bloody Paris weather, it's being sunny to spite me!" Arthur thinks as he stumbles to the window to shut the curtains.

"Five more minutes please!" Eleni thinks, rolling over and trying to hide under the duvet from the piercing sun rays.

Both the personified Nation and his tenant, part time secretary & Plus One that was MIA for half of the night, have Hang-overs, with fractured memories of last night, and blackouts.

Both notice that they are in their night-wear, and can't remember how they got dressed!

That's where the similarities end. For Arthur, it's business as usual. Make a cup of tea, shower, get dressed, pack, and go for breakfast.

For Eleni, several things aren't quite right. First, is the smell when she rolls over. The pillow smells of olives and a hint of musk. Second, is that the whole side of the bed she rolled into is deeply crumpled and dented. Like someone else much taller and heavier was also in the bed. This part of the bed also smells strongly of the olives, musk and...quite a manly smell. Not unpleasant, quite attractive actually!

_ Did I share a bed with a guy? Did I...have…?! _

Eleni panics and checks her underwear. It's all still on luckily...including the bra. Bra still being on gets added as a third weird thing on the list!

As Eleni moves to sit up, and grabs the mini bed-side table for balance, she sees a folded piece of paper with handwriting on it. Picking it up, but still bleary-eyed, she tries to focus. There is her name, written in Greek hand-writing. She opens the note. 

" _ Kaliméra Eléni mou. Kallón taxíthi. Tha ta poúme. X"  _ _ (Good Morning my Eleni. Have a safe journey. We'll talk soon") _

No name though. Eleni's brain is so foggy, she can't remember what happened last night! But she can say for sure that she met a fellow Greek last night. A Greek only calls someone "my" if they are good friends, family...or a beloved! Part of her hopes it was the gentle, kind, and just all round rather lovely personification of Greece. She does remember that the Ball was held for the Nations.

_ Nations...oh shit, Arthur! _

Eleni half stumbles, half crashes out of the bed to get in the shower. She's supposed to meet Arthur for breakfast! Speaking of which, she should message him.

The whole world can probably hear her groan of despair, as she discovers that her phone is off and has no power left!

**Hotel Dining Room, 40 minutes later**

Arthur is the perfect picture of a British Gentleman, sipping calmly from a steaming cup of Earl Grey tea. There's an empty chair in front of him at his table. The person meant to be there is pushing it a little. They are going to miss breakfast at this rate…

A small lady with wet hair tied up, and fancy black rimmed glasses, shuffles quickly into the dining hall. She looks terribly lost!

_ Ah! About time she turned up! _

Arthur waves gracefully in the air, like he turned into the Queen. Eventually the little lost lady spots the waving hand, and potters over to Arthur's table.

"Afternoon!" Arthur quips to Eleni, as she pulls back a chair.

"Mornin' to you too," Eleni mumbles, still very much hung over.

"Good night?" Arthur asks her. "I don't remember much myself." He admits.

Eleni does try to remember. But the flashing images in her head are of someone else entirely. And they are so...  _ delicious _ , she is sure that it's all wishful thinking!

_ But then, who wrote that note if it was all a dream? And why would my bed smell like a certain Eastern Mediterranean man, if one hadn't slept there?! _

"Errrr...I don't remember much either," Eleni admits. It's not quite a lie. Just omitting certain details…

_ Hips swiveling, grinding against another set of hips, up against the wall in a lift, him towering over her in the bedroom… _

_ "If you were Aphrodite...and I was Ares...would you sleep with me?" _

Eleni shudders involuntarily. Yes, just omitting certain  _ x-rated _ details!

"You cold, poppet?" Arthur asks, noticing the shiver.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, the air con always makes me cold in hotels," Eleni waves off the concern. Well, something made her shiver with antici...pation! And it definitely wasn't the cold air this time! 

It doesn't take long for Eleni to grab and eat a light continental breakfast of cereal, juicy fruit, toast, a little cheese, and a cup of tea. 

"Not bad, you caught up to me," Arthur sounds a little impressed. Now that's impressive, considering he's more hungover than a Groom handcuffed naked to a lampost on a Sunday morning in Oldham! 

"Taught me well you have, Master Kirkland," Eleni cracks a Star Wars joke.

"You've been hanging around Alfred too much!" Arthur snorts, trying not to snort the tea out of his nose with laughter. When she accidentally scalds her tongue on her tea, Arthur genuinely chuckles.

"Much to learn, you still have" Arthur cracks a joke himself. "But don't tell Alfred I said that! I'll never hear the end of it!"

"I'll probably forget anyway, in one ear and out the other!" Eleni admits sheepishly. As she drinks her tea more slowly, she spares a few glances around the Breakfast Hall. There are a few other nations here that she recognises. Ludwig of Germany is having a coffee with Feliciano of Italy. The Nordic family are loud as always, although the Danish fella looks a bit worse for wear!  _ He must have a hang-over too!  _ Eleni thinks.

No sign of her beloved Greek that she's been talking to at meetings though.  _ Maybe it's too late for Herakles to be having breakfast? It is about 10.30am...Greeks tend to be up very early and start work before the heat of the day hits. Or did he leave early? _

_ "We'll talk soon" _

Speaking of what the handwritten note said, Eleni wonders if she got the mysterious Greek man's number. She grabs her phone, and scrolls through her contacts.

Nothing. Nothing new anyway.  _ Dammit… _

_ Which makes that note all the more mysterious. Did he get my number? _

"I know you Greeks can be a bit spacey Poppet, but please save solving the mysteries of the Universe for when we're on the Eurostar, and finish your tea!" Arthur warns Eleni. She gets on with it, pronto!

A few frantic hotel room checks, some checked out bags, and an elongated fancy "Au revoir!" with many cheek kisses (for Eleni) from Francis later, 2 exhausted and hung-over Brits finally shuffle out into the sunlight. It's time to go home. This should be fun...how much fun did Eleni say? About as much as being wrapped in a bag of chips and thrown off London Bridge? Yeah, close enough!

Being that bag of chips floating in the River Thames, would probably be moving faster than Arthur and Eleni's taxi is right now! The cars are all stuck in traffic, and no one is moving! Arthur really wants to urge the driver to find another way, or do...something! But, because Arthur prides himself on being a British Gentleman", he is far too polite to say anything. So he does the very British thing of tapping his foot. Folding over his arms. Tapping said folded forearm. To top it all off, an impressive glare full of magnificent bushy eyebrows. Way to get your annoyance across Arthur, bravo, jolly good show! It would work...if the taxi driver could actually see Arthur right now. He can't see him, so Arthur's actions are moot!

Eleni is busy...nodding off. Her head keeps drooping and her eyes are having trouble staying open.

"You look really tired! What time did  _ you  _ get back last night?" Arthur asks Eleni curiously. He's being nosey, he must be really bored!

"I...really don't remember," Eleni admits. "I didn't even take any photos or selfies last night that would help me remember!"

"What? No photos?" Arthur asks incredulously. Eleni rivals Kiku Honda of Japan in the photograph taking department! "Your battery either failed...or someone kept you busy!"

_ Busy...hmm. Either I was busy on a date with the man of my dreams...or I was just busy dreaming!  _ Eleni thinks. If this was an anime, a huge sweatdrop would be threatening to drown her face!

"You really remember nothing? No memories at all? No drinking? No dancing? No speaking to other Nations?" Arthur pries further. "I mean, I don't remember much to be frank, but I do remember that you were there one minute and gone the next! You clearly went off and did your own thing for most of the night." Arthur sounds very much like Sherlock Holmes now. Appropriate really, since he dressed up as the famous fictional detective at Halloween.

"Well, I must have been dancing. My feet hurt!" Eleni finally reveals a piece of information. 

"Hmm. The question is...with who?" Arthur continues with the interrogation. Eleni really wants to hazard a guess. But she can't just blurt out "Oh hey I might have done some dirty dancing with Mr Greece and he slept in my bed!" either.

"We're here," the french taxi driver chimes into the conversation. Eleni is saved, for now.

The next part of the journey home also feels like an anime. Except instead of teenagers with toast sticking out of their mouths and 'Naruto running' to school, it's Arthur and Eleni making a dastardly dash for the Eurostar train! Onlookers are staring at them like they're watching a Looney Tunes cartoon. Or they robbed a bank. Who knows with those crazy British folk?! 

Luckily for Arthur and Eleni, they make it just in time, by a leap of faith. Literally. They both jump on the Eurostar train just as the doors start closing!

The rest of the journey home wasn't really anything to write home about. The cramped train ride back to Arthur’s house from Euston Station in London, was just that: cramped. Miserable. Full of poor sweaty sods like Arthur and Eleni. All desperate to be anywhere  _ but  _ crammed in like sardines on a high speed can.

**Arthur's House, Present time.**

"So your little bird Pierre continued to follow us?" Eleni asks Francis, who is still showing her the video from her forgotten night.

"Oui ma Cherie. And what a marvellous job he did!" Francis showers praise on his feathered friend. "He was trained by the best in French surveillance!"

"Meaning you?" Eleni asks jokingly, but still keeping an eye on the video. So far, it's her and Herakles still walking hand in hand back to the Ball.

"Of course!" Francis answers, flouncing his wavy hair with his hand dramatically. "Ooh la laa, what have we here? More juicy answers I hope!"

A conversation has started in the video. Francis and Eleni watch with rapt attention.

"So...this is it," Eleni onscreen starts, very reluctantly. "I have to go help my home country. I could really do with a trolley right now!"

Francis and Eleni are chuckling at the trolley references. It seems that drunk Eleni is a very fun person to be with! Francis coos that Eleni must love Herakles  _ very  _ much if she's giving him pet names. Eleni just puts her hands over her face and mumbles an embarrassed "Please stoooooop!".

Francis gasps when he hears that Eleni didn't want him to know about their secret romance. If only she'd known! "Mon Dieu ma Cherie! You wound me!" He cries out dramatically.

"Oi Poppet! Whatever you just did to Francis, do it again!" yells Arthur from his room. 

"Mon ami, you are a monster! Why do I bother with you!" Francis retorts, while both Arthur and Eleni cackle mercilessly. British fiends!

Interesting that while Eleni wants to keep her romance with Herakles a secret, Herakles doesn't. Something melts in Eleni's heart at this knowledge.  _ He's not ashamed to be seen with me! _

"You said it yourself, Arthur is not your husband. Besides, don't you love your neighbour better?" Herakles asks, cheekily making a reference back to the "Maria me ta Kitrina" (Maria in the Yellow) greek song. Both Eleni and Francis snort with laughter. 

"What's so funny?" Arthur shouts from his room. Eleni and Francis just share a mischievous glance and say nothing more.

The Greek pair look like a pair of besotted cats, brushing their noses together and purring sweet nothings at each other.

The "Can I be your Paris and take you home with me?" from Herakles has Francis hooting with surprise and Eleni yelling louder than Alfred would!

"I can't believe he went there! I can't believe it! He took the Paris & Helen route, the mad lad!" Eleni is very animated now, waving her hands all over the shop, like Mediterranean folk do.

It's France's turn to yell when they hear Eleni's answer about not liking the Prince of Troy!

"Ma Cherie! Why? Why do you keep sabotaging yourself like this?!" Francis

desperately asks.

"It's true. I don't! And there's a good reason!" Elen admits. Both continue listening, hoping that Eleni had some kind of saving grace!

After the lines hinting about marriage, Francis looks at Eleni endearingly.

"You...love him, don't you." Francis says.

It's not a question, it's a statement.

Eleni just looks at her knees for a few moments.

"...Yeah," Eleni says dejectedly. It's one thing to flirt and "pull" someone on a night out. It's another being asked to be in a committed relationship. The latter doesn't happen to Eleni.

"Menelaus had to wait to get his Eleni back too," Herakles can be heard saying onscreen.

Eleni looks up in shock!

Francis claps his hand over his mouth in shock.

Herakles lifting a hand up to stroke at Eleni's cheek, looking so sad, and Eleni leaning into his touch in the video. She looks like she's going to cry.

It's Francis crying instead! 

"Mon Dieu, this is tragic! Ma Cherie, it is very clear that he loves you too! Hercule doesn't talk like that with other people! He told you he will wait for you!"

Eleni is more stunned than a stunned stunner stunned with a stun gun!

The mention of Brexit standing in the way of Eleni and Herakles meeting again, is greeted with hisses and boos. 

"Booooo to Brexit!" Francis boos.

"Fuck Brexit with a ten foot Pineapple!" Eleni snaps with so much aggression, that Arthur winces from his room!

There's a nerve-wracking wait, as Herakles decides whether to take Eleni's contact details or not.

_ "We'll talk soon"  _ the letter on the bedside table said. 

Arthur is wondering if everything is alright, as there are no noises coming from Francis or Eleni. He puts the last of his clothes away, and heads back into his Living Room.

As soon as he pops his read around the corner-

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

The cheering almost blows Arthur out of the room, out of his house, out of his own lands, and out of this planet. Almost!

Arthur dares to step the rest of the way in.

"Let me guess...did I win the World Cup in football?" Arthur asks innocently.

"In your dreams!" Francis replies, and Arthur hisses a mocking "Bugger!".

"We have proof that Hercule took his future wife's number!" Francis reveals cryptically.

"Future wife? Greece? He's about as faithful as his Ancient Gods!" Arthur retorts in disbelief. When he watches Eleni type in her phone number and somehow allowing Herakles to feel her up at the same time on the screen, he wonders how drunk this daft pair of Greeks were at the time!

"Hmm. Nations aren't supposed to just give out their numbers to people," Herakles says cryptically on screen. Arthur shakes his head. 

"As I told you. Greece not giving you his number shows he won't commit!" Arthur says dismissively. Even with the flirty banter between Eleni and Herakles, Arthur is still very skeptical of Herakles' intentions. However, Herakles's reply of "Then come to Greece with me, and you can have Gyros everyday" makes Arthur wonder if he judged Herakles a little too harshly.

Eleni's onscreen use of more British slang earns her a laugh in real time from Arthur. 

"Now hang on! Don't turn into a Brit-Greek dictionary just for Greece!" Arthur scolds Eleni. "He'll know I've been insulting him all these years!"

"Greece has helped you far more than you'll ever know," Francis laments cryptically.

Eleni tries so hard not to laugh out loud, but Francis stops both the bantering Brits. "He's going to give her his number!"

A wait of more baited breath between everyone in the room.

"Eh? My phone battery just died!" Eleni had just yelled onscreen.

The whole room erupts into disappointed yelling.

"Sod's Law! Bloody Sod's Law!" Arthur mutters.

"I couldn't agree more," Eleni replies bitterly. "I told you I couldn't find any new phone numbers added this morning!"

Herakles' optimism and deep philosophical thinking has everyone...thinking! 

"That is deep indeed," Francis ponders.

"We must be like cats? He's been spending too long with his army of cats," Arthur retorts, scratching his head and dishevelling his already messy hair! A "meow" from Arthur's ankle declares the arrival of a white and orange Scottish Fold cat!

"Ooooh, there you are Merlin!" Arthur coos affectionately, bending down to scratch his cat's eats gently. "I've always got time for you!". "Merlin", or known to other cats around the world as "Britain-Cat: the Cat personification of the UK" just makes some disgruntled meowing at Arthur! Arthur fishes out a ball for Merlin to play with. Merlin changes his angry meowing tirade, to tackling the ball!

"I'll find a way.." has Eleni thinking back to the hand-written note left for her in Greek.

_ We'll talk soon _

The onscreen conversation gets quieter, as the couple move into the building. The video recording ends with the couple going towards the lifts, together.

"So...that's that then," Arthur concludes with a very helpful statement. Imagine buckets and spades of British sarcasm being dumped here!

"An interesting end, to an interesting night, wouldn't you say so Ma Cherie?" Francis cryptically asks.

"Well...the videos answered some of our questions," Eleni offers. "But there are more answers that I need from you, if you don't mind? Please?"

"Always so polite!" Francis replies, clearly delighted with the show of manners! "What else would you like to know?"

"Did Herakles help us get Arthur back to his room?" Eleni asks curiously.

"Well, he wasn't there when you came upstairs Ma Cherie," Francis laments,  "But you made a valiant effort to carry Arthur with me!"

"...WHAT?!" Arthur screams in horror. "You two carried me to my room?!"

"Not all the way. Eleni and I carried you out of the Ball. Our dear and loyal ally Greece called us a taxi to drive us back to your hotel! But...I went home after that…" Francis explains in his dream-like, fanciful story-telling.

"...I admit that I woke up in my room, with my pyjamas on, and a bucket next to me…" Arthur quietly confesses. "That was you Poppet, right?"

"Probably? I've got no issues with other human bodies, saw enough naked Grooms-to-be hand-cuffed to lamp posts on night's out!" Eleni chuckles. Arthur chuckles too with a "Good Grief!"

Francis looks alarmed and shakes his head with shame for his neighbour!

"But maybe Herakles helped to get you to your room. I'm not strong enough to carry you by myself!" Eleni offers.

_ It also explains why there was a massive dent in the mattress in my room. It smelled like Herakles!  _ Eleni realises in her thoughts.

"Right. I should thank him at the next meeting then," Arthur mutters regretfully and quite reluctantly. He is hoping that Herakles will have forgotten by now. He knows Greece can remember the details of his mother's past, but will forget what day of the week it is! "And shouldn't you be going home now Francis? The video is over!"

"And what a magnificent video it was, Ma Cherie?" Francis winks at Eleni. "My Master Plan worked perfectly that night! Now I cannot wait to see how this beautiful romance unfolds between you and votre Hercule (your Herakles)!" He stands up and twirls around as if he's waltzing at Versailles!

"Yes yes, very good!" Arthur starts shoving Francis out of the Living Room.

"But I haven't made you mess up your needlework today!" Francis protests.

Eleni stands there trying not to laugh as the two old neighbours and rivals bicker!

A loud "ping" noise from her now charged smartphone has Helen rooting around for it. It's from the Messenger app. 

_ Probably from a friend, it's been 2 days since I spoke to anyone other than a nation!  _ She thinks, as she opens up the Messenger app to view the new message.

" _ Herakles Karpusi has sent you a new message" _

Eleni freezes. She re-reads the message. Her eyes widen in shock. She presses her finger down to open the message.

There are no words. Instead, there is a GIF of a cartoon cat waving cutely.

Eleni can't help but smile and chuckle quietly to herself. She checks the date sent.

_ Today. A minute ago. _

Eleni is going to spontaneously combust on the spot. He came through with his promise to contact her!

Searching through a list of cat GIFS, Eleni finds another cute waving Cat, and sends it to him.

She decides to open up the Facebook app now. Sure enough, there is a new friend request. Wait, 3 of them?! Eleni checks them one by one.

_ Iácovos Kyprianou has sent you a friend request! _

Eleni accepts that one with an excited smile. Of course she wouldn't say no to the personification of Cyprus!

_ Antonio Fernandez Carriedo has sent you a friend request! _

Eleni smiles fondly. Yeah why not? She should be angry that he recorded a spicy video of the dance with Herakles. But without Spain's video, that memory would be completely lost to Eleni! So she taps accept.

_ Heracles Karpusi has sent you a friend request! _

She's never hit an accept button so fast in her life!

Eleni goes back into the Messenger app. No reply from Herakles yet. Eleni still can't believe that they're friends on Facebook now. She feels like an over-excited fan fan-girling over a pop star idol! She can just see herself jumping around, waving pop idol support fans (well in this case, Greek flags) around with her hands, squealing with joy (probably vocal keyboard mashing noises), and love hearts firing out of her head like a bubble cannon! But in Herakles' presence, she must remain calm. Cool as a cucumber. Cooler than a Snowman in the Arctic listening to Vanilla Ice's "Ice Ice Baby"!

Eleni breathes in. Thinks of a mantra.  _ Be calm. Be cool. Be the Snowman. We're Walking in the Air...wait brain not THAT Snowman! _

Suddenly, a video call request pops up, phone ringing. It's from Herakles! Eleni claps her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. With her other hand, she presses the green "accept call button".

"Embros (Greek telephone greeting)?" Eleni asks politely.

There is no reply. But in the video, Eleni can see a starry sky, ancient columns lit up by artificial lights...and a white cat is held up to the camera! Eleni tries not to giggle as Herakles appears behind the cat too. He is waving the cat's paw at Eleni. Eleni can't decide who is cuter in that moment: the cat, or her cat loving beloved nation! Herakles speaks, finally!

_ A voice as rich, deep and sweet as her favourite cup of Greek coffee. _

"I did say we'll talk soon!"


End file.
